Life, or Something Like It
by flipperbabiesxx
Summary: Hannah McClure was anything but vulnerable. Alone and hopeful, she reaches the camp at the quarry. But is Daryl enough to take away the pain of this cold new world? Rated for lots of bad words. I suck at summaries, Just read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Hannah**

Hannah sighed as she hefted her backpack higher onto her shoulders, adjusting her grip on her shotgun as she did. The gash on her left calf was excruciating, but she knew she couldn't stop now.

"_2 fucking days of hiking and not a goddamn camp in sight."_ She thought, checking the sun to make sure she was still heading northwest. She'd been headed that way since her truck had broken down and she'd seen the smoke of a campfire. Well, it wasn't _her_ truck, per say, but those bastards she stole it from deserved it. Her nerves raced as she still wasn't sure what sort of people she'd encounter once she actually got there. The last run in she'd had with people left her with the gaping cut on her leg. She'd run into all kinds of crazy shit over the last 2 months since she left Mississippi. She inhaled and forced that place from her head.

"_There's nothing left for you there.'_ She reminded herself, willing the memories away. A snap of a branch stopped her dead in her tracks. She threw her shotgun over her should and unsheathed her machete quickly. Her hunting instincts took over and she crouched behind a tree as the undead stumbled into view. She waited for the thing that once was a man to come closer. Hannah was no longer repulsed by the way the skin hung off it's face, exposing it's rotting teeth. She'd grown accustomed, hell, even _good_ at killing them. The zombie came into a better position and she struck with perfect precision, jamming the blade deep into it's brain. The zombie dropped silently and effortlessly. She wiped the blade off, but decided to keep it handy, gritting her teeth against the searing pain in her leg. The stitches wouldn't last much longer. She guessed she had about 2 ½ hours of sunlight left and continued on her way. Zombies aside, Hannah loved the woods. Shit, she was practically raised in them, romping around with her older brother Zack and her pops. She'd learned to hunt at the age of 6 and had gotten her trusty Browning shotgun on her 13th birthday. It just came naturally to her. So when shit hit the fan and she was hunting the undead instead of deer, it was an easy switch. She hoped she'd make this camp by sundown. Last night had been unnerving and she'd hardly slept.

"I'd _kill_ for a shot of whiskey right now." She mumbled to herself after another hours worth of walking. She laughed at the irony, grateful she'd only encountered one zombie today. She was exhausted after barely anything to eat and next to no sleep from the last two days. Her backpack which held her entire life, including her leather-bound notebook, water, 2 cartons of smokes she'd jacked from an abandon gas station, her last granola bar, a change of clothes, her dwindling ammo supply, a few other things and a basically empty first aid kid felt like it was filled with bricks. She stopped again, checking the sun once more for direction. She guessed she'd gone about 15 miles or so.

'_Jesus fucking Christ. Where __is__ this place?"_ She wondered. It was then that she saw them, and her jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Daryl**

Daryl and Rick were doing their usual rounds before it got too dark. The last thing Daryl wanted was a horde of walkers to show up and ruin the party. They were about to head back when Rick had grabbed his arm, pointing about 20 feet away. At first, he thought it was just another walker, but then he realized, she was alive. Daryl followed Rick over to her, but he kept his trigger finger ready. She just stared at them, wide eyed as Daryl gave her the once over, checking for bites or scratches. She was slim, maybe 5'4 tops. Her skin was sun kissed and Daryl could tell she'd spent most of her life outside. Her light brown hair was in braided pig tails that hung to her shoulders. She donned a black tank top that looked in need of a good wash and camo cut offs that ended at her knees with a pair of worn looking Doc Martins. He also noticed the 20 something stitches stretching down her left calf, and they were fresh.

"Ya ain't bit is ya?" He broke the silence, watching her hand instinctively go for the shotgun perched on her shoulder.

"Hell naw. Woulda offed myself by now if I was. How 'bout you two?" She said cautiously. Daryl liked her style already. She wasn't some prissy house wife like all the other women at camp.

"No. We're fine. Where are the rest of your people?" Rick asked. Her eyes lowered for only a second.

"Ain't no one else. Just me." She half-shrugged.

"We got a camp few hundred feet from here. We got food and water if you'd like to come back with us." Rick offered. The girl suddenly broke into a toothy smile.

"FUCKIN' FINALLY! I've been tryin' to find this camp for 2 goddamn days. Saw smoke from a fire and figured there'd be people of some sort." She explained and then even more quickly she was lunging past Daryl, machete in hand. She killed the poor bastard in one, perfectly aimed swing. Daryl liked her style indeed. Rick extended a hand when she stood.

"I'm Rick Grimes, this here's Daryl Dixon." The girl shook his hand and gave Daryl a nod.

"Hannah McClure." She said and Daryl suddenly realized her thick southern twang was not the same as around here.

"Where ya from with that accent?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Biloxi, Mississippi." She said and for a second, a deep sadness resonated in her forest green eyes.

"Well, they should be gettin' supper fixed soon so let's head back." Rick said, staring to walk.

"What brings you ta Atlanta?" he turned to ask her.

"Just seein' what there is left. Don't really have any set place." She said simply, hooking machete back to her belt. Suddenly Hannah stumbled and Daryl could see the blood pouring from the popped suture as she inhaled sharply.

"Sunovabeeeeetch. Aw fuccccck." She said as her hands clenched in pain.

"Knew those stitches wasn't holdin' for much longer." She half joked to Daryl, the anguish clearly written all over her face. He put her arm around his shoulders and helped her limp the rest of the way to the camp. When they arrived he ushered her into the back room of the RV while Rick went to get Dale. He watched her sink into the bed, relaxing as she looked out the window.

"There's so many of you!" She said, astonished. He wondered how many people she'd come across since the end of the world.

"You make 15, I think." He said casually. Daryl Dixon was not one for words, but he felt like he needed to try with her.

"Damn. Lotta mouths to feed, huh? I'll be glad to help whoever hunt. Been huntin since I was 6." She offered.

"I could use the help. Usually it's just me and Merle." He confessed as Dale entered the room.

"I'm Dale. Mind if I take a look at that leg?" He asked gently. She smiled as she slipped off her well worn boot.

"Hannah. And go for it. Didn't get the chance ta stitch it well, bein' on the move an all." She winced as Dale propped her leg up.

"Well, we'll have you fixed in a jiff, though I hate to tell you we ran out of anesthetic a few days ago." Dale said regretfully.

"Don't matter much to me. Been through worse than this." She said feebly.

Daryl watched as Dale stitched her up. He had to admit he was impressed with how she handled it. Andrea had practically passed out last time she got hurt and that wasn't nearly as bad. Rick came in just as Dale was finishing.

"If you're up to it, I'd like ta introduce ya to the rest of the camp." He said.

She nodded as she limped out of the RV and into the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hannah**

Hannah was speechless at the two people. Not zombies, but real, live people. They approached and she was weary. She still couldn't trust them, alive or not. The first man, who apparently had been a cop before the end of civilization, came striding up. He was tall and lean, with a kind face and compassionate eyes, but he looked tired and overworked. The second looked like a country boy, born and raised. He was tall, maybe about 5'11 or so, with brown hair streaked with bits of blonde and dirt. He wore a filthy sleeveless flannel and brown pants. His piercing blue eyes were untrusting as she noticed his finger on the trigger of his crossbow. The country boy gave her the once over and his eyes settled on her leg.

"Ya ain't bit is ya?" He asked suspiciously as his eyes narrowed. She couldn't help but laugh as she put a hand to her shotgun.

"Hell naw. Woulda offed myself by now if I was. How bout you two?" She answered, still cautious of them. She still hadn't figured out their intentions.

"No. We're fine. Where are the rest of your people?" The cop asked and a twinge of guilt ran through her. She lowered her eyes momentarily, trying to collect herself.

"Ain't no one else. Just me." She shrugged, trying not to sound vulnerable. Hannah McClure was _anything _but vulnerable.

"We got a camp few hundred feet from here. We got food and water if you'd like to come back with us." The kind faced cop offered and her heart nearly jumped outta her chest. She couldn't help but smile.

"FUCKIN' FINALLY! I've been tryin' to find this camp for 2 goddamn days. Saw smoke from a fire and figured there'd be people of some sort." She said. It was then she noticed the undead about 3 feet from the country boy. Wordlessly she lunged, plunging her machete into it's soft skull. As she stood, she noticed the impressed look in the country boy's eyes. The cop extended a hand.

"I'm Rick Grimes, this here's Daryl Dixon." Hannah shook his hand, giving Daryl a brief nod.

"Hannah McClure." She introduced herself, silently cursing her thick southern drawl.

"Where ya from with that accent?" Daryl asked, looking surprised with himself. Hannah had been dreading this question, because it meant thinking of home.

"Biloxi, Mississippi." She sighed slightly, trying to push her memories away.

"Well, they should be gettin' supper fixed soon so let's head back." Rick said, beginning to walk. Hannah followed quietly. _Quit bein' such a pussy Hannah. You know there's no use in gettin' upset over it, specially in front of these people._ Rick's talking brought her out of her head.

"What brings you ta Atlanta? He asked. She sighed, there wasn't a really a reason she came here, she just didn't have anywhere to go.

"Just seein' what there is left. Don't really have any set place." She said simply as she rehooked her machete. All of a sudden, she stumbled and a roaring pain ripped up her leg . She could feel the blood pouring from her freshly popped sutures.

"Sunovabeeeeetch. Aw fuccccck." She managed as she clenched her hands. The ache was almost unbearable. She noticed Daryl staring from the corner of her eye.

"Knew those stitches wasn't holdin' for much longer." She joked, trying to mask the pain, but she knew it was clear. Before she knew it, he had thrown her arm over his shoulders and was helping her limp with his arm around her waist. They broke into a clearing and Hannah was escorted into an RV and sunk gratefully into the bed in the back bedroom. She looked out the window and realized there were a lot of people. She honestly hadn't seen this many live people in one place since the virus struck.

"There's so many of you!" She said to Daryl, astonished.

"You make 15, I think." The country boy said simply. She could tell he wasn't used to so much conversation. She grinned.

"Damn. Lotta mouths to feed, huh? I'll be glad to help whoever hunt. Been huntin since I was 6."

"I could use the help. Usually it's just me and Merle." Daryl told her as an older man came into the room. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and an old fisherman's hat. Hannah instantly felt like she was with her grandfather.

"I'm Dale. Mind if I take a look at that leg?" He asked warmly and she couldn't help but smile at his good natured face. Grimacing, she pulled off her boot.

"Hannah. And go for it. Didn't get the chance ta stitch it well, bein' on the move an all." She talked through the pain as he tenderly examined her leg, propping it up on his leg. It was all she could do not to ask for some booze.

"Well, we'll have you fixed in a jiff, though I hate to tell you we ran out of anesthetic a few days ago." The old man said and she could tell he felt bad. She knew she could handle it, remembering when she was 17 and had walked around with a broke ankle for 2 weeks before finally going to the doctors.

"Don't matter much to me. Been through worse than this." Hannah said, trying to her best to sound like it was nothing. Dale started stitching and Hannah closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing. Fuck if it didn't hurt like a sonofabitch though. She could feel the country boy's eyes on her and she wondered why he was still here. He didn't seem like the type to hang around. She knew his type well. Shit, Noah's father had been kinda like him. _Noah. _She thought and the dull ache in her heart made her catch her breath. _No. Hannah Mae McClure, you quit it right now. There's nothin' you can do 'bout it._ She opened her eyes and watched Dale sew her up almost effortlessly. As he was finishing, Rick came in.

"If you're up to it, I'd like ta introduce ya to the rest of the camp." He offered. She smiled and nodded, getting up and limping into the camp.

Rick walked up to a slender woman with dark brown hair and motherly eyes. She was scolding a boy who looked about 11, Hannah guessed it was her son. His eyes beamed up at her under the Sheriffs hat that was obviously too big for him.

"This here's my wife Lori and my son, Carl. This is Hannah." Lori smiled, almost woefully at her.

"Glad you're alright, hun." She said sweetly and Hannah smiled at her.

"Me too. Guess I'm gonna have to watch myself, with the Sheriff being here and all." Hannah grinned at Carl.

"You gonna stay with us?" The young boy asked excitedly. Hannah was taken aback. She hadn't really thought about it, this had all happened so fast.

"Dunno know yet, little man." She answered honestly.

Rick smiled at her as a ripped man with a buzz cut sauntered up and instantly Hannah felt like there was something…off about him. He grinned at Carl with almost a fatherly affection.

"Don't overwhelm the lady just yet Carl, she just got here." He joked. "I'm Shane. Glad to have ya." He greeted her. She looked at Rick and Shane.

"I was just tellin' Daryl in there that I can help out with huntin' or whatever ya need." She offered and they nodded politely. They were soon joined by the rest of the "crew". She was introduced to Carol, a timid and sweet women. Hannah couldn't help but notice the bruises on her arms. Sophie, her daughter who was sweet but also kind of quiet, Ed, Carol's husband who seemed like an asshole and it was all Hannah could do not to sock him in the face. She met Andrea and her younger sister Amy. Andrea seemed cold and indifferent to her, she had started to complain about not having a gun when Rick shushed her. Her sister was pleasant and nice, her eyes beaming. Then there was Glenn, an Asian boy who rambled on for a few minutes before realizing it, and T-Dog, the token black guy who simply nodded politely at her before going back to sharpening his knife.

"Think that's everyone, oh, except Merle." Shane spat. Just as he said that, someone hooted from behind her.

"Hot dayum. Look'it that ass! You got a name, sugartits?" The man was around his late 40's, donning a leather vest and a shitty hair cut. He half-stumbled up and Hannah could smell the booze on him before he even got close. He started to put a hand to her face, but before he could, Hannah had flipped him on his back, her foot on his chest and her shotgun to his head.

"Lemme get this through yer head there, _boy_. Touch me again, and it'll be the last thing you ever do." She growled at him, throwing her shotgun over her shoulder. Andrea started clapping.

"Bout time _someone_ put Merle Dixon in his place." She said laughing as Merle dusted himself off.

"Feisty aren't cha? I like a girl with spunk." He said, his eyes glinting.

"Enough Merle. Careful with this one, she can actually use the gun." Daryl warned, putting a hand on his shoulder. The crowd dispersed and Hannah dug through her backpack, opening a fresh pack of smokes. Daryl's eyes lit up.

"You mind bummin'?" he asked. She smiled at him as she lit it, cherishing her first cigarette since her truck had broken down.

"Depends, you gonna get yer brother ta share that booze he's got? I'm dyin' of thirst over here." She said. Hannah could see the faint trace of a smile on his lips as he disappeared into a tent, emerging with a bottle. It was all she could do not to hug him on the spot. She took a sip, relishing the burn of whiskey as it sailed down her throat, warming her insides.

"Just what I needed." She smirked, throwing the pack at him. It was silent. Hannah surveyed the camp, watching Carl and Sophie chatter by the fire and Lori and Carol fix dinner. The sky was changing from orange to pink and she felt peaceful, or as close to it as she could get, for the first time since the zombie outbreak had occurred. The smell of food wafted her way and her stomach grumbled in response. She hadn't had a good meal in at least a week. Hannah then heard the two most beautiful words in the world.

"Supper's ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Daryl**

Daryl watched from the doorway of the RV as Hannah was introduced to everyone. Carl had instantly bombarded her with questions, as was his way. She took it gracefully, joking with him.

"You gonna stay with us?" He had heard Carl ask. And her face went blank for a minute as she thought of a response. Daryl hadn't thought about the fact that she might not stay.

"Dunno know yet, little man." He heard her say as Shane strolled up. Daryl watched Lori's eyes widen and then settle quickly on anything but Shane. Everyone knew they'd been fucking before Rick had showed up, and everyone knew that Shane secretly hated the fact that he had. He smirked slightly watching as Rick kept on talking, completely oblivious of it all. _Fuckin' dumbass_. He watched on as the others one by one were introduced. He watched as Hannah's eyes widened slightly as she noticed the bruises down Carol's arms. Andrea had practically ignored her, starting to bitch at Rick about not having a gun, for the 4th time that day. _Bitch couldn't shoot her way out of a wet paper bag._ He thought to himself.

"Think that's everyone, oh, except Merle." Shane said, full of disgust. Almost as if on cue, Daryl watched as Merle sauntered up to the group, watching his eyes fall to her ass.

"Hot dayum. Look'it that ass! You got a name, sugartits?" Merle slurred, drunk off his ass again. Daryl's heart fluttered as he watched Merle start to put a hand to her face. He knew how grabby Merle got when he was drunk. But before he could move to intervene, she had flipped him on his back and had her shotgun to his head. Daryl had never met a women that could handle Merle, let alone put him on his ass.

"Lemme get this through yer head there, _boy_. Touch me again, and it'll be the last thing you ever do." He heard her growl as she threw her shotgun over her shoulder. Daryl looked at the group, hell, even Andrea was smiling as she started to clap.

"Bout time someone put Merle Dixon in his place." She had said. Daryl couldn't help but grin slightly as Merle dusted himself off, but he knew Merle wasn't done yet.

"Feisty aren't cha? I like a girl with spunk." Merle had said, taking another step towards Hannah. Daryl moved to his side, knowing how Merle got.

"Enough Merle. Careful with this one, she can actually use the gun." Daryl said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Merle just shot him a look and stumbled away. The crowd dispersed after a few minutes and he watched Hannah dig through what little she had in her backpack and bring out a pack of fresh cigarettes. Daryl's eyes lit up. He hadn't had a smoke in 2 weeks since Merle had gotten drunk and smoked the last of them.

"You mind bummin'?" He asked. He saw her smirk.

"Depends, you gonna get yer brother ta share that booze he's got? I'm dyin' of thirst over here." He felt his lips tugging on a smile as he went to get the whiskey Merle had. This was a girl he could get used to. He unzipped the tent and heard his older brother snoring softly. Typical Merle. He grabbed the bottle and strolled back to her. She took a long sip and he could tell it's what she'd been craving.

"Just what I needed." She smiled at him as she tossed him the pack. Daryl lit it, savoring everything about it. He saw Hannah watching the camp out of the corner of his eye. She looked lost in thought. He wondered what her story was, and who Noah was. He'd been curious since he'd seen the tattoo on her chest. Lori's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Supper's ready."

He followed Hannah towards the fire and took the meager portions he'd been handed. He shot a glance at the tent he shared with Merle and found it still. Sighing, he took a plate and headed over there.

"Merle…MERLE…eat somethin'" He all but grunted as he shook his brother awake and handed him a plate before walking out. He took a seat across the fire from Hannah and watched her eat gratefully. _Girl could use a few more pounds on her._ He thought to himself.

"So what's your story? Got family you're tryin' to get to?" Amy asked Hannah. And Daryl watched as her eyes got that flash of sadness again. She took a moment before answering.

"Naw. Ain't got any family left. They're all dead. The virus took over Biloxi pretty quickly. I barely made it out 'fore they closed the city down. Just kinda started drivin'." She replied, and for a moment, Daryl swore he could see tears welling in her eyes.

"Did your family turn into walkers?" Carl asked suddenly before getting hushed by Lori.

"Carl!" He watched Hannah smile sadly at the boy.

"'s alright. Well, my pops got bit when he was workin' at the shop. I'd gone to get him some more medication when he'd turned. Came back and there he was, gnawin' on my brother Zack like he was barbequed ribs or somethin'. So, I…finished him." She explained to the boy. Daryl shot another glance to the tent where his brother was. He couldn't imagine loosing Merle. Sure, he was a grade A asshole, he drank too much and he was a little more than unfriendly, but he was still the only family he'd ever known. Daryl's eyes once again wondered to the tattoo on her chest and the words slipped out before he even knew what he was doing.

"So whose Noah?" He croaked. He watched as Hannah's hand flew to the tattoo. Agony flashing through her eyes. Whoever he was, she missed him dearly.

"Noah was my son." She said almost choking on the words. "He died when the..walkers…first hit the town. When I heard about the outbreak I'd tried to get to his daycare as fast as I could, but I was too late." She said, her eyes wandering. Daryl was sorry he'd asked. He studied her face. She didn't look a day over 25, how the hell did she have a kid?

Carol put a hand on her shoulder as Lori kissed Carl's head delicately.

"Oh hun. I'm so sorry." He heard Lori coo to her. Hannah looked at her, a slight smile on her face.

"Me too." She said softly. Hannah glanced at Daryl and it was all he could do not to jump over the fire and hug her. _Yer goin' soft Dixon. Merle would kick yer ass for wantin' to __cuddle__ some bitch you just met. Sissy._ He thought and stood quickly, grabbing his crossbow and heading to the water and away from this girl who had managed to flip his life upside down in one day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hannah**

Hannah had to force herself not to literally run to the food. At this point if she had gotten eaten by the undead, she'd probably taste like granola since that's what she'd been living off of. She thanked Carol and took a seat by the fire. She turned to find Daryl trekking off to his tent, two plates in hand. _So he's not a complete asshole, alright._ She noted as she dug in. One bite of the meat and she knew it was squirrel, though she didn't mind, she'd eaten it long before the zombies had ever showed up. Daryl returned, one plate lighter and took a seat across from her. She tried her best not to look at him.

"So what's your story? Got family you're tryin' to get to?" Amy asked her. _Goddammit. This is why I hate people. _She knew the question was coming, she'd just hoped it wouldn't have been so soon.

"Naw. Ain't got any family left. They're all dead. The virus took over Biloxi pretty quickly. I barely made it out 'fore they closed the city down. Just kinda started drivin'." She could feel tears starting to form as the images started to creep into her memory.

"Did your family turn into walkers?" Carl piped up before Lori shushed him. _Walkers huh? Nice name._

"Carl!" She smiled at him, the sadness still persisting not matter how much she fought it back.

"'s alright. Well, my pops got bit when he was workin' at the shop. I'd gone to get him some more medication when he'd turned. Came back and there he was, gnawin' on my brother Zack like he was barbequed ribs or somethin'. So, I…finished him." She admitted to them. That gunshot still rang in her ears to this day. She remembered the blood and how it gurgled in her brother's throat as he died. But what she really remembered is her father's eyes. Cold, lifeless and hungry.

"So whose Noah?" The question ripped at her heart. Her precious Noah. She could still see him so clearly, his brown hair glinting in the sun as they kicked the ball around outside. What she missed the most though, was feeling his heartbeat as he slept next to her at night.

"Noah was my son." She said suffocating on the words, and Daryl's eyes widened in surprise. "He died when the..walkers…first hit the town. When I heard about the outbreak I tried to get to his daycare, but I was too late." She forced herself to say. It'd taken her the entire 2 months to stop having dreams about finding him like she did. Dismembered, his body in pieces as she screamed. Carol put a hand on her shoulder and she could see Lori kiss Carl's head from the corner of her eye. It wasn't something she would wish on anyone.

"Oh hun. I'm so sorry." Lori just about whispered to her. She just looked at her.

"Me too." She looked at Daryl, watching as he suddenly stood, grabbing his things and all but running down to the water. _He's a strange one._ She thought to herself as Rick spoke.

"We don't really have a tent for you right now, but I'm sure you could sleep in one of the cars if you'd like." He offered her meagerly.

"A blanket's all I need. I'll crash by the fire. Consider it "extra security"" She joked. Lori and Carol ushered their kids off to bed, despite their avid protests and Hannah watched as one by one the people slipped away into their tents for the night. Rick had handed her a blanket and she settled in by the fire. She glanced at Dale atop the RV, making sure she had some privacy before she took out her leather-bound notebook. Hannah had memorized the picture of her son that she kept between the pages. It was the only one she'd managed to grab while packing. She smiled as the tears started forming. Noah looked so peaceful in the picture she'd taken when he was asleep, so innocent. He shouldn't have died like that, scared and defenseless. It killed her to think about him dying, screaming for her as these dead bastards ripped into him like a Christmas ham. She wiped the tears away, fearing she'd get caught looking like some sissy bitch. She put the picture away and lit a smoke, staring into the fire as the sound of footsteps approached. She spun around to find Daryl trudging back into camp. He cleared his throat and took a seat next to her at the fire. She quietly offered him a smoke and he took it gratefully.

"Sorry 'bout yer kid." He almost whispered. She could tell he wasn't good at this sort of thing.

"Thanks. But it ain't yer fault." She replied.

"So what happened to his dad?" The question caught her off guard. She hadn't expected him to care. She thought about Travis, remembering the look in his deep brown eyes as they laid in bed on the weekends or the way he would rub her protruding belly, whispering sweet nothings to their unborn child.

"He died before Noah was born. Drunk driver hit his car when he was comin' home late one night. Killed him instantly." She said, her voice barely audible.

"Damn. You got some bad luck, huh girly?" Daryl attempted to lighten the mood. She looked at him, eyes shining as she took a long drag of her smoke.

"Seems like it anymore. But you get used to it after a while, course the whiskey helps. What 'bout you? What's yer story, country boy?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Not much t' tell really. Ma died when I was young and Paw was a drunk. All I really had was Merle, when he wasn't runnin' around gettin' himself locked up." He said plainly not taking his eyes from the fire. Hannah could tell he'd had it rough.

"I understand. My mom left when I was 11. Didn't even leave a note, the bitch. Just packed her shit while we was all out and left. My pops worked a lot and Zack well, he wasn't home a lot. The only time I saw either of 'em is when we were huntin'." She sympathized. He looked at her, nodding like he knew the feeling. He flicked his cigarette into the fire, noticing the blanket neatly folded next to her.

"Yer sleepin' here?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Rick offered me to sleep in one of the cars, but it's nicer out here with all the stars" She said, smoothing a wrinkle out of the blanket. Hannah loved the stars. She couldn't remember how many nights she'd sat on her roof, just staring into the sky, mesmerized by them stretching out for miles.

"If ya want, ya can sleep in the bed of the truck." Daryl offered after a pause. She looked at him.

"Sure. Sounds good." She accepted as he stood and disappeared into his tent, emerging with a pillow.

"Here, it'll be better than that ragtag backpack ya got." He thrust it at her. She looked from him to the pillow.

"Daryl I-I can't." She said, shaking her head slightly.

"Just take it women! Jesus." He mumbled, shoving it into her hands. "Stubborn ain't cha?"

"I'm as stubborn as you are strange." She retorted. _Who the hell was he? One minute he's hot the next he's cold. Typical man. _She thought to herself. Her eyelids felt like they weighed 100 pounds. It'd been a hell of a day and she was dying for some sleep, seeing as she hadn't slept the night before.

"Well, I'mma get some sleep. Been a hell of a day." She yawned. She swore she saw a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, it's not everyday you find some girl wandering the woods alone. Get yerself some sleep. 'night." He smirked as he started walking towards his tent.

"Daryl? Thanks…for everything." She called to him. All she got was a quick wave of his hand, but she knew he meant "you're welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Daryl**

Daryl stormed down to the water, needing to get away and just think for a little bit. Contrary to what all those people thought, he knew he was smart. _Stupid bitch. Why the hell'd she show up anyways?_ He snapped to himself, throwing his crossbow down. Why the hell couldn't he stop thinking about her? Christ, the bitch had only shown up 4 hours ago. Daryl sat as he thought about her son. Tough broad to survive that, he'd give her that much. She'd made it from Mississippi all the way here and that was damn near 400 miles, and she'd done it alone. There was something about her that he'd never seen in anyone else. She was strong, but there was something fragile about her. Something about her made him want to save her, but she didn't _need_ saving, that was the problem. He began to think about her son's father. Had they been in love? Married? She hadn't mentioned anything about him while she was talking. She'd been through all this shit and here he was, sulking like some fucking pussy. Exasperated, he threw a rock and watched it sail into the water with a plop. He started to wonder what she tasted like, what she felt like. He shook her from his head.

"Get a grip on yerself Dixon. Ya sound like a fucking school girl." Daryl muttered to himself quietly. He'd been in love once, or so he thought. But who really knows what love it at 16? Merle had raised him to never let people in. "See baby brother, you let people in, you trust'em and then they all fuck you over in the end." Merle had told him as they shared a bottle on the back porch of their cabin. Daryl was 15 and Merle had just gotten out of jail for beating the piss outta some dude in the bar. Those words never left his head. Merle was the only person in the world who really knew him. But why did it have to be like that? If he had to be honest, Daryl was lonely, though he'd rather die then actually tell anyone that. Hell, he didn't know anymore. He exhaled and grabbed his crossbow, silently trekking back to camp. When he rounded the corner of the RV, he saw Hannah by the fire. She was holding a picture and, to his surprise, she was crying. _She's got a right to, if anyone does._ He thought to himself. He watched her thumb the picture softly, her eyes full of regret and hurt. He steadied himself, captivated as he watched her throw the picture into her notebook and wipe the tears away, sweeping the ground to see if she'd been spotted. She lit a cigarette and stared into the fire, almost like she was looking for answers. Daryl took a deep breath and started walking towards her. He hesitated slightly as she spun around, wanting to just keep walking and ignore this girl that had burned herself to the inside of his head. He forced himself to take a seat next to her and accept the cigarette she silently gave him.

"Sorry 'bout yer kid." He said, wishing his voice had come out stronger. He wasn't one for showing feelings. Merle would usually crack him one across the back of the head when he did.

""Thanks. But it ain't yer fault." She had replied, trying to make it sound casual. Noah's father crossed his mind and he didn't know how to ask, but for some reason, he felt he needed to know.

"So what happened to his dad?" He asked, cringing at the blunt way the words rolled off his lips. He watched as her eyes were clouded by memories, a melancholy smile etched onto her lips. She looked at him, taking a drag of her smoke.

"He died before Noah was born. Drunk driver hit his car when he was comin' home late one night. Killed him instantly." She said, her voice not more than a whisper. The sorrow in her words make his heart ache for her and he wanted to see her smile.

"Damn. You got some bad luck, huh girly?" He tried his best to joke with her. She looked at him, her eyes dancing playfully as she took a long inhale of her cigarette.

"Seems like it anymore. But you get used to it after a while, course the whiskey helps. What 'bout you? What's yer story, country boy?" She inquired. Daryl stopped. What was he supposed to say? That his Ma had died of a heart attack when he was 4, and it was most likely because his dad was a mean drunk who beat the fear of God into his wife and kids? How he grew up on his own because his father was either passed out or at a bar and Merle wasn't out of jail for more than a week? He hadn't told people that, ever. Cept' Merle, but Merle already knew what he'd been through. He'd come home to find Daryl in the bathroom, trying to clean up the bruises and cuts from when his dad had gotten too drunk again. If there was one thing Daryl Dixon hated in this world, it was pity.

"Not much t' tell really. Ma died when I was young and Paw was a drunk. All I really had was Merle, when he wasn't runnin' around gettin' himself locked up." He said simply and she looked at him, instinctively knowing there was so much more. He braced himself, ready for her to coddle him and tell him it was all going to be okay like other people had tried to do. He hated that shit. He was the only person he needed in this life. But to his surprise, she did just the opposite.

"I understand. My mom left when I was 11. Didn't even leave a note, the bitch. Just packed her shit while we was all out and left. My pops worked a lot and Zack well, he wasn't home a lot. The only time I saw either of 'em is when we were huntin'." She sympathized with him. She wasn't overbearing and she certainly wasn't trying to "fix him". He liked it, he decided as he flicked his cigarette into the fire. He gave her a nod of understanding and his eyes wandered to the blanket sitting on the ground next to her. He hadn't thought of where she'd sleep.

"Yer sleepin' on the ground?" He asked her, surprised at her low maintenance.

"Yeah, Rick offered me to sleep in one of the cars, but it's nicer out here with all the stars" She said, her eyes shifting to the sky. Daryl had to admit it was beautiful up here, the stars stretched for miles in every direction.

"If ya want, ya can sleep in the bed of the truck." He offered, ripping his gaze from the night sky. At least it'd be a little more comfortable.

"Sure. Sounds good." She accepted. And before he could change his mind, he was grabbing his pillow from his tent for her. The girl could definitely use a good night's sleep, if nothing else.

He presented it to her and her eyes widened.

"Here, it'll be better than that ragtag backpack ya got." He tried to sound nonchalant about the whole thing, but he knew this was a big step for him

"Daryl I-I can't." She had told him, shaking her head. _Jesus, why do all women have to be retarded?_

Just take it women! Jesus." He demanded, shoving it into her hands. "Stubborn ain't cha?" The playful look came back into her eyes.

"I'm as stubborn as you are strange." She said, giving him a quick once over as she tried to figure him out. He took a good look at her, noticing things he hadn't before like the huge circles under her eyes, or the freckles that dotted her face from being outside so much, or the way her lips curved in all the right places.

"Well, I'mma get some sleep. Been a hell of a day." Her voice broke into his thoughts. _Got that right, girly. _He sniggered to himself.

"Yeah, it's not everyday you find some girl wandering the woods alone. Get yerself some sleep. 'night." He teased, turning and heading for his tent.

"Daryl? Thanks…for everything." He had heard her call. But instead of turning around, he just waved a hand and kept walking. Once inside his tent, he slipped off his boots and laid in his makeshift bed, his mind spinning until he slipped into a sleep filled with dead toddlers and Hannah's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Hannah**

Hannah had fallen asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. She awoke just as the sun was coming up and she stretched and yawned, giving a slight wave to T-Dog who had taken up watch during the night. She hopped down from the cab, cringing as the ache in her calf started up again. She watched as Rick emerged from his tent, tucking in his shirt as he strolled up.

"How'd ya sleep?" He asked.

"Like a baby! First good night's sleep I've had since these bastards came around." She kidded. She really did feel great, she felt like a fog had been lifted from her. Amazing what a night of good sleep will do in the zombie apocalypse. Rick grinned slightly, surveying the scene around them and it really was gorgeous, she must admit. The quarry they were one gave way to a huge lake at the bottom and the Georgia air was warm and thick with the promise of summer soon.

"I jus wanted ta, ya know, thank you…for everything." She said after a lengthy pause and Rick put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not a problem. Just trying to keep things somewhat civilized. _Good luck with that one, buddy._ She thought to herself. Rick walked away, striking a conversation with T-Dog and she took the time to write, sitting once again on the truck bed, her legs folded underneath of her. She'd promised herself after the hasty escape from Biloxi that she wouldn't change that about herself at least. She was a writer, through and through. She'd tried her best to write when she could, describing the events that had taken place, drawing maps, whatever floated through her mind. If she didn't know better, she might have thought that half the reason she wrote was because when she died, she wanted _some_ trace of her left behind, some proof that she'd once been here and been alive and well. She mulled this idea over as she flipped open her notebook, careful not to let the picture of Noah drop. She started writing, her hand flying across the page as her thoughts slipped down onto paper and off her chest. It'd been 4 days since she'd written last and she started from there, telling the pages her story. She was 3 pages in when a shadow cast over her, blocking out the now rising sun. She looked up to find Daryl. He was looking from the notebook to her, a look of confusion on his face.

"The hell you writin' for?" He asked after a silence.

"Why the hell not? Everyone's gotta relieve stress somehow." She said with a shrug.

"Hey baby, you come with Ol' Merle and I'll help you relieve some stress." She heard Merle call, striding up. Her hand reached for the shotgun as he clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Mornin' baby brother. You thinkin' bout goin' huntin' today?" The redneck asked, his eyes wandering down her shirt a little too much. She sighed in frustration. She hated perverts. She'd come across a lot of men like Merle Dixon, arrogant, rude, disgusting. She wasn't a feminist or anything, but Jesus, at least don't treat her like she was a piece of meat in a butcher shop window!

"Listen, you fucking redneck, you look at anywhere but my face again, and I'll make sure to string you up and let the walkers have you." She threatened, casually turning back to her notebook.

"The hell'd you jus say to me girl?" Merle snarled, taking a step towards her.

"You heard me loud and clear." She ignored him as Daryl stepped in, trying to distract him.

"You goin' huntin'? 'S yer turn anyways, I went yesterday." He said quickly as Merle looked at him.

"Yeah, I'll go since yer bein' a lazy sumbitch, just like yer no good fuckin' father." Merle spat as he stomped away.

"You playin' with fire, talkin' to Merle like that." Daryl said, once his brother was out of earshot.

"You think I'm scared of him? Please." She rolled her eyes, snorting. Daryl just shook his head and walked away. Hannah looked down at the glistening lake below. When was the last time she had bathed? Christ, she couldn't remember. The days had all blurred together. She flipped her notebook shut and fished around in her backpack for the soap he'd thrown in there. But she had no towel. _Who thinks to pack a towel for the end of the world?_ She mused to herself as she walked up to Dale who was now sitting atop the RV. He smiled at her as she climbed the ladder, taking in the view.

"How's that leg holdin' up?" He asked her.

"Pretty good, can't say it don't hurt like hell though." She responded. "Listen, I have a question for you."

"Whacha need?" He inquired.

"Well, I kind of….kind of need a towel. Figure I might as well bathe while I can." She said and he cracked a hospitable smile.

"Sure thing. There should be some in the closet of the RV. Just try not to miss breakfast!" He said as she thanked him and climbed down. She greeted Carol in the RV, noticing the fresh bruises peeking out from under her shirt. She smiled at her as she found the towels in their rightful place. And with that, she headed to the water. Once there, she put her weapons and her "cleaner" change of clothes next to the waters edge, should her bath be disturbed by the foul creatures and with a quick look she began to strip down, choosing to keep on her bra and panties. God forbid one of the kids wandered down and saw her. She dove in headfirst, appreciating the feel of the cool water on her filthy skin. She took her time in washing herself, letting her thoughts wander as she watched the layers of dirt float away. She couldn't help but think of Daryl Dixon. The man had captivated her instantly, but why? She forced him from her thoughts and focused on the scenery around her. Being in Georgia, in some ways, was like being in Mississippi. The forests were the same, though she'd noticed the lack of swamps and the sky seemed to stretch for miles of endless blue. She'd been to Georgia one other time in her life, but she was so young that the memories were faded. All she remembered is the agonizingly long car ride and her dad's country music playing. She sighed as she pulled herself reluctantly from the water and threw on a grey tank top and a pair of police BDU's she'd stolen from an empty police station in Macon a few days ago. She began the walk up to the camp when she ran into Ed. She'd really begun to hate the fat bastard after seeing those bruises on Carol but it wasn't the time for that.

"Shouldn't you be cooking with the rest of the bitches?" He called out smugly as they approached each other. Anger raged in her and it was all she could not to shoot him where he stood.

"Shouldn't you _not_ beat your wife?" She shot back before she could stop herself. He charged at her, slamming her to the ground before she could move.

"Wanna say that again you little bitch?" He barked at her. She looked into his eyes, her hands literally shaking with rage. She mustered up all she could and spit a huge lugee into his face.

"Fuck you, asshole." She said defiantly as his fist connected with her face twice. She started yelling, knowing there was no way she could get him off of her alone. She bucked, trying to head butt the woman beating asshole. Suddenly, there were hands grabbing the fat bastard and she could feel the blood, warm and thick as it dripped from her nose. Half the camp had come running and it had been Daryl and to her surprise, Merle who had pulled Ed off. She could hear Daryl screaming as Rick and Shane checked her out.

"YOU WANNA BEAT ON WOMEN YOU PIECE OF SHIT? DO YA? DON'T FUCKIN' LIKE IT WHEN IT'S SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, HUH YOU FUCKING BASTARD?" She heard boots connect with flesh and then Merle was trying to calm him down. She pushed her way out of the crowd and ran over to Ed, lying on the ground writhing in pain. She hauled back and kicked him as hard as she could a couple times, until a pair of arms dragged her back. She was still screaming.

"YOU FUCKING SCUMBAG! I SWEAR TO FUCKIN' CHRIST I'LL KILL YOU!" She broke free and ran for her gun and suddenly, Daryl was in front of her.

"Ain't worth it, Hannah. He'll get what's comin' ta him soon enough." He tried to calm her. "Jesus, he fucked you up." He muttered as he saw the damage Ed had done. Her left eye was swollen almost shut and getting bigger, the blood from her nose had run down, staining her gray shirt and her lip was split in 2 different places.

"He better." She said, pushing herself out of the crowd and heading for her pack of cigarettes at camp. As she entered, Glenn, Carol and Andrea ran to her.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Andrea had yelped, seeing her face.

"Fuckin' fine." She mumbled as the others returned to camp. She grabbed her smokes and her shotgun and trudged off towards the woods.

"I'm goin' huntin'. I'll be back." She called over her shoulder, ignoring their cries. But when she hit the edge of the woods, the world started to fade to black, and that's all she remembered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Daryl**

Daryl awoke with a start. He rolled over, putting a hand to his face as he tried to recall the dreams he'd had last night but they were fuzzy and nothing came to mind except walkers. He opened an eye lazily, seeing the sleeping lump that was his brother lying still, soft snores escaping him. He hefted himself out of bed with a stretch and pulled on his boots. The sunlight hit him like a truck as he blinked, getting used to it. He scanned the camp, seeing only T-Dog and Rick, chatting atop Dale's RV. Then his eyes rested on Hannah, scribbling furiously in a notebook. She was perched on the bed of his truck, her slender legs tucked underneath of her. _Who the hell writes anymore?_ He wondered as he walked up to her and peering into the mysterious book of hers. He could see dates and a map but that was it. She looked up at him, and he felt as if he'd disturbed her. There was an awkward silence as he tried to wipe the look off his face.

"The hell you writin' for?" He asked, his words sounding more harsh then he had meant.

"Why the hell not? Everyone's gotta relieve stress somehow." She brushed off his words as Merle's voice rang from behind them.

"Hey baby, you come with Ol' Merle and I'll help you relieve some stress."

He felt his brother slap a hand to his shoulder. Merle always did have a way to fuck him over.

"Mornin' baby brother. You thinkin' bout goin' huntin' today?" Merle asked and Daryl noticed his eyes slipping further and further down Hannah's shirt. Her face wrinkled in annoyance as she gripped her gun tighter.

"Listen, you fucking redneck, you look at anywhere but my face again, and I'll make sure ta string you up an' let the walkers have you." She said almost carelessly as she continued to write in her notebook. Merle's grip on his shoulder tightened. _Aw shit, here we go. Dumb bitch doesn't know what she's getting herself into. _He tensed himself, not sure of his older brother's reaction.

"The hell'd you jus say to me girl?" Merle's eyes flashed dangerously as he took a step forward.

"You heard me loud and clear." She said, her eyes never leaving the page. Daryl knew he had to diffuse the situation, and quick.

"You goin' huntin'? 'S yer turn anyways, I went yesterday." He asked, hoping it would distract him for even a millisecond. Merle turned to him sharply and Daryl braced himself.

"Yeah, I'll go since yer bein' a lazy sumbitch, just like yer no good fuckin' father." His brother's words were filled with venom and they hit him hard, but he knew from experience that Merle would calm down in a bit. He watched his brother stomp away and returned his attentions to Hannah.

"You playin' with fire, talkin' to Merle like that." He warned, knowing all too well the full extent of his brother's rage. She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"You think I'm scared of him? Please." He could hear the fearlessness in her voice. _This bitch really is fuckin' crazy! _He shook his head and walked into his tent, finding Merle crouching over the "bed", hungrily snorting some kind of drug. But that was Merle for you, it was the goddamn apocalypse and here he was, still stuffing drugs up his nose. Merle looked up at him, sniffing.

"You in love with that psycho bitch or what?" He asked bluntly. Merle Dixon was not one for sugarcoating anything. Daryl's stomach did a backflip. _Why the hell am I gettin' so defensive? I don't even know the bitch._

"Hell naw. That bitch is outta her fuckin' mind." He said, trying to believe his words. But it was a lost cause. Exhaling, he rose from the tent and wandered outside in time to watch Hannah disappear down the hill, towel slung over her shoulder. He sat down against a tree near the edge of camp and started making new arrows for his crossbow. He wondered about love, as much as he tried not to. He wondered what it was like to wake up next to someone you cared about. He wondered what it was like to be happy, to _be_ loved. Merle had done his best, he knew that, but it wasn't the same. He'd gotten laid, plenty of times, but they never meant anything to him. Hell, he didn't even know half their names. He looked up to see Dale coming up to him. _The hell does this old bastard want? _He asked himself, annoyed. Dale and Daryl looked at each other awkwardly as he waited for the old man to spit it the fuck out already.

"You gonna say somethin? Or ya just gonna stare at my pretty face?" Daryl jabbed finally.

"I just….want you to be careful with Hannah. She's been through enough as it is and-" Dale stared. _Just like him, stickin' his nose where it don't fuckin' belong._

"What're you gettin' at, old man? You think jus cause I talk to the girl means I'm gonna corrupt her or some shit?" Daryl snarled at him. Dale's face fell into a worried one.

"I just, want to make sure someone takes care of her, that's all." He said gently, throwing his hands up before walking away. He looked around the camp, watching Andrea and Lori start preparing breakfast as Amy taught the kids. _Who makes their kids learn when there's walkers everywhere? Teach him ta shoot if ya wanna goddamn learn 'em._ He thought bitterly, returning his attention to the stick he was shaping into a point. What the fuck did Dale know anyways? None of these people had even tried to actually get to know him, or his brother. Daryl was more than just some dumb redneck. Fuck, he'd saved their asses more times than he could count. Ungrateful assholes. Daryl Dixon might have been an asshole, but he still had a heart. She'd been through enough already and she was only what, 24? 25? He made it a point to ask her the next time he saw her. The smell of food wafted through the air. _Fuckin' potatoes again?_ He hoped Merle would catch a deer or something good while he hunted today. Rabbits and squirrels were getting kind of old. He finished the makeshift arrow and started on another one, his hands working seamlessly while his mind foraged on a thousand miles an hour. He thought about Noah's father, and he found himself..jealous. Daryl couldn't help but chuckle at himself. The guy had been dead for close to 5 years. He couldn't even imagine Hannah pregnant, the girl was skin and bones, if nothing else. He imagined her playing with a kid, rocking it to sleep, singing softly. _Yer really losin' it. Daryl, get yer head together. There's more important things than some stupid chick._ He lectured himself, brooding silently. At the sound of screaming, his head jerked up. It was Hannah. Grabbing his crossbow, he sprinted towards her cries, being met by Merle, Shane and Rick as he did. He could see Ed on top of her as she bucked, his fists were swinging and she was screaming a line of curses at him. Daryl and Merle reached him at the same time and dragged him off. There was so much blood and Daryl lost it, catching Ed across the face with his crossbow. Ed tumbled down and he just kept kicking him, the rage filling him so quickly.

"YOU WANNA BEAT ON WOMEN YOU PIECE OF SHIT? DO YA? DON'T FUCKIN' LIKE IT WHEN IT'S SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, HUH YOU FUCKING BASTARD?" He felt a crack as his boot connected with one of Ed's ribs and the bastard was trying to crawl away like the coward he was. He went to grab him and pull him back, but Merle stepped in between them, trying his best to calm his frenzied brother. Just as Daryl had stepped back, he watched as Hannah pushed her way through Rick and Shane, charging at the asshole with fury burning from her eyes. She hauled back and kicked him, getting him right in the face as she stomped him.

"YOU FUCKING SCUMBAG! I SWEAR TO FUCKIN' CHRIST I'LL KILL YOU!" She howled as Merle dragged her back, but she broke free and made a dash for her gun lying a few feet away. Daryl was faster. He looked at her face, bloody and swollen and it was all he could do not to shoot the fucker himself. He watched as she shook with anger, her eyes wide and wild.

"Ain't worth it, Hannah. He'll get what's comin' ta him soon enough." He whispered, taking in the damage of her face. "Jesus, he fucked you up." He couldn't help but say. Her eyes narrowed.

"He better." She growled dangerously, pushing him out of her way as she stormed up to camp. He ran after her and as he jogged into camp, he watched her shove her way through Andrea and Carol, grabbing her smokes and her gun and heading for the woods. Rick had started calling her name, but she ignored them.

"I'm goin' huntin'. I'll be back." He heard as he watched her go. His heart nearly stopped when he watched her collapse like a pile of bricks. He raced over, finding her unconscious, with Rick right by his side.

"Hannah? HANNAH!" Daryl yelled, dropping beside her and cradling her head. He looked at Rick, helpless.

"C'mon, we'll get her into the RV. She'll be _fine_ Daryl." Rick said gently as they carried her back to camp and placed her gently onto the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hannah**

The pain hit her first. The deep throb in her head was agonizing and she knew without even trying she couldn't open her left eye. She groaned, trying to sit up. Someone shushed her and she could smell earth and sweat and cigarettes as a hand laid her back down.

"Easy now, girly. Easy." Daryl's voice cooed softly into her ears.

"That bastard best be dead." She mumbled to him. And she imagined he was smirking at her.

"They're still tryin' ta figure out what ta do with him. Carol's beside herself with guilt." He said, his voice still gentle. Hannah felt terrible for Carol. It wasn't her fault her husband was an asshole. She tried again to get up, opening her right eye. It was around 2 in the afternoon if she guessed right. _Damn, I've been out for a while._ She thought. Daryl's eyes were full to the brim with worry and anxiety.

"Quit yer fussin country boy. I'm fine." She waved off his hands. "Ain't the first ass whoopin' I've ever had." She said almost defensively. Hannah hated when people worried about her. She didn't need their worry. She needed a fucking smoke. Daryl exhaled and let her get up, she could feel his eyes on her as she searched for her smokes.

"Lookin' fer these?" He said, handing her the pack of smokes. She grinned the best she could with a fat lip and shakily made her way outside. Carol, Rick and Andrea were grouped up by the door, having a heated debate which stopped the second she opened the door.

"Holy shit!" Andrea said as Carol put a trembling hand to her mouth. She stumbled as she stepped down and Rick caught her before she fell, sitting her in a chair to the left.

"Hannah, I'm-I'm so sorr-" Carol had started, the tears thick in her voice. Hannah lit up a smoke as Daryl emerged.

"Carol, I'm only gonna say this once. Ain't yer fault. You don't need t'be apologizin' for that piece of shit husband ya got." She said frankly. She was not in the mood to for sugarcoating. Carol nodded silently as Hannah heard Lori shooing the kids away. They definitely didn't need to see her like this, especially Sophia.

"How's Sophie?" Hannah asked Carol gently. The broken women threw a glance at her daughter.

"She's a little shaken, but she's holdin' in pretty good." She said gently. "You need anything?" Carol's face was pale.

"Yeah, I need you to go love on yer daughter. Ya both could use a rest I bet." Hannah answered as Carol smiled softly, squeezing her shoulder as she walked away. Rick looked at her, sizing up the injuries on her. Her head pounded, but she'd be damned if she let that show. They were already givin' her the pity looks. Daryl handed her a glass of water and she drank gratefully, giving him a nod.

"There's no way he can stay here! Look at her face!" Andrea said, turning to Rick. He pinched the bridge of his nose, stress written all over his face.

"He's got a _daughter_, Andrea. I'm not going to just kick him out!" Rick argued, frustration dripping from his words.

"Yer just gonna let him stay! He nearly beat the piss outta her! Why is this even a discussion?" Daryl all but yelled in Rick's face.

"You did a number on him too, alright. You broke two of his ribs, and Hannah broke his nose." Rick disputed.

Hannah couldn't take anymore of it. Their bickering was driving her crazy.

"ENOUGH! Make yer decisions, but leave me the hell out of it. Rick, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but I'll tell you this much, if that man so much as comes _near_ me, I'll kill him. I swear to God, I'll kill him where he stands." She said with conviction, before throwing her shotgun over her shoulder and marching away. She could feel their eyes on her, but she didn't dare look back to see their faces.

"Ay, you. C'mere." Merle's voice caught her offguard. She sighed, impatiently. She wasn't in the mood for Merle Dixon, but when she turned to look at him, she was surprised to see the look in his eyes wasn't malicious or even lustful. Merle looked _worried. _"That's a hell of a shiner ya got there kid." He admired.

"Yeah, thought I was lookin' too pretty, so I thought I'd try this for a while." She replied sarcastically, trying to keep her vision straight. Merle let out a laugh.

"Come inside for a second. I need to talk to ya." He said, opening the door of his and Daryl's tent. Cautiously, she stepped inside, trusting her gut instinct that the grotesque man had somewhat good intentions. Their tent smelled like sweat, cigarettes and drugs. _That's probably why…_she said to herself and her eyes rested on a giant bag filled with at least 20 different medication bottles. She sat down on what she assumed was Daryl's bed since it had no pillow. Merle picked up the bag of drugs and rifled through them, reading the labels until he found what he was looking for. He popped the top off and handed her a single white pill. She looked at him suspiciously. It was bad enough she'd already gotten the shit beat outta her, now this asshole was trying to drug her up too?

"It's oxycodone, relax. If I wanted to get in your pants sugarlips, I'd just get you drunk." He said with a cocky smile. Hesitantly, she took it, washing it down with a half empty bottle laying by her feet. "You ever do drugs, girly?" He asked curiously.

"Had my share of good nights, if that's what yer askin'. Stopped when I had my kid though." She said. Merle's face dropped slightly.

"You? You had a goddamn kid? What are you, 20?" He scoffed.

"25, actually. And yeah, I had a kid. Anyways, what the hell you wanna talk to me about?" She had been wondering what this was all about.

"I'm gunna get right to it. It's nothin' personal, hell, I even kinda like you. You got some brass ones. It's refreshing after dealing with these pansy asses, but if you break my brother's heart, I swear to God you better pray those walkers get you first." He said and by the look in his eyes, she knew he meant it. She didn't know if it was the drugs or the concussion she probably had, but she was confused.

"Wait, just what 'xactly you tryin' t' get at here?" She asked, rolling her tongue over the bump on her lip.

"Ya blind or dumb hunny? You an my brother love each other!" He said, like it was common knowledge. Her mind reeled and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Boy, you need ta put down them drugs. Yer outta yer damn mind." She chuckled. But Merle insisted.

"Listen, I know my baby brother. An' I know if he didn't give a flying fuck about you, he wouldn'ta bothered ta sit next ta ya in that back room. Fuck, he wouldn't beat the shit outta that piece of shit. He wouldn't talk ta ya. He wouldn't even give you a goddamn second glance. I seen the way you two look at each other, frankly I find it fuckin' disgusting. If I were him, I'd have fucked ya already just ta get the goddamn sexual tension outta the way." For the first time since she'd arrived, Hannah was speechless. She mulled it over as best she could as the drug kicked in, making her feel weightless. "Think 'bout it girly." Merle said as he left the tent. Hannah laid down, her vision blurring slightly as the drugs hit her system and her thoughts swirled together like a kaleidoscope. _Oh my god, the fuckin' redneck is right._ This revelation was then followed by _Fuckkkk. What the hell am I 'sposed ta do 'bout it?_ It was getting harder for her to think right and she just wanted to lay there and watch the trees spin above her. She wanted to float away from all the pain and all the hurt and anger that she had inside. But secretly, what she wanted more than that was Daryl Dixon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Daryl**

Daryl hadn't been this scared in a long time. He worried that his heart was gonna jump right out of his chest as they carried the limp body of Hannah once again into the back of Dale's RV. They set her down and Daryl's hands closed into fists as he looked at her. He stood, ready to kill that motherfucker, but Rick placed a hand on his chest.

"I know what your thinkin' Daryl. And it's not worth it. Think of Carol and Sophia. He might be an asshole, but that's her father, and her husband." He reasoned, his voice even.

"So what are we gonna do with him then? He can't stay here!" Daryl argued. Rick shook his head.

"I don't know yet. I need to go talk with the group and calm them down." He said honestly.

"Ta hell with the fuckin' group!" Daryl said, his anger flaring. He stormed past Rick, grabbing the pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket.

"Git the hell outta my way." He said, angrily shoving past Glenn once outside. Huffing, he lit a cigarette and did his best to calm himself. _That pansy ass motherfucker is just gonna let him STAY? He coulda killed her! I shoulda let her get ta her gun. She woulda done it. _He glared at the group, now adamantly discussing the situation.

"He's _dangerous!_ What if he goes off again and kills someone this time?" Dale disputed. He watched as Andrea nodded.

"I don't feel safe with him here, Rick. Not one bit." She said, her blonde hair swaying with her head. Daryl took a drag of the cigarette as Merle came to stand by his side. Daryl really wasn't in the mood to be around his brother. But the words that came out of his mouth completely took Daryl by surprise.

"Don't worry little brother. She'll be just fine." He said lightly as Daryl passed him the last half of the smoke.

"For his sake, she better be." He said, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. He started once again to the RV, ignoring the argument that was going on. He slammed the door shut and stomped to the back. _Fucking assholes! Motherfucker deserves a goddamn bullet in his brain. _He thought spitefully as he looked at Hannah. She looked somethin' awful. He wet a rag and as gently as he could began to clean the blood off of her. He wanted more than anything to bend down and place a kiss on her forehead, but his pride got the better of him. Her left eye had already swollen more and he doubted she'd be able to open it for at least a day or two, her nose, although unbroken, was still bleeding a little bit, and those lips he'd dreamt about were now thick and starting to bruise. _She really is one tough sumbitch though_. He admired that about her, most of all, he thought. Half the reason he'd never really pursued a women before is because honestly, they all annoyed the shit outta him. But Hannah was different. She had guts, she was stubborn as a mule, but she could handle whatever life gave her. And she still managed to smile through it all. Daryl sat back, throwing the rag on the table, and for just a second, before he fell asleep, he wondered if maybe, there really was a god, and maybe there was such a thing as fate.

Daryl jumped up at the sound of Hannah stirring next to him. He rubbed the ache from his neck as she tried to sit herself up. He pushed her gently back down.

"Easy now, girly. Easy." He whispered, his voice surprisingly soothing.

"That bastard best be dead." She mumbled to him. And he grinned slightly at her remark. _If it was up to me, he would be._

"They're still tryin' ta figure out what ta do with him. Carol's beside herself with guilt." He told her as she leaned on her elbows, her forest green eye peaking out from her right side.

"Quit yer fussin country boy. I'm fine." She had waved his hands away as he tried to lay her back down. "Ain't the first ass whoopin' I've ever had." She got up and started fumbling around, looking for something. He pulled the half empty pack of smokes out of his back pocket and handed them to her.

"Lookin' fer these?" She took them from him, trying her best to smile, despite her busted lip. He watched as she slowly made her way to the door and the commotion outside stopped immediately. He heard a "holy shit!" come from Andrea as he heard Hannah stumble. _Stubborn bitch. _He let out a sigh as he followed suit.

"Hannah, I'm-I'm so sorr-" Carol started in on the apology. Her eyes still red rimmed from crying and Hannah lit up a smoke, looking at her.

"Carol, I'm only gonna say this once. Ain't yer fault. You don't need t'be apologizin' for that piece of shit husband ya got." She said curtly. Carol nodded and Daryl watched as Lori told the kids to go play, not wanting either of them seein' Hannah in the condition she was in.

"How's Sophie?" Hannah asked Carol, her voice a little more forgiving.

She's a little shaken, but she's holdin' in pretty good." Carol said. "Ya need anything?" Hannah stopped for a second, observing Carol's face.

"Yeah, I need you to go love on yer daughter. Ya both could use a rest I bet." Carol's eyes lowered and she smiled before she squeezed Hannah's should and walked over to her daughter. Daryl turned and went inside, filling a glass of water for her. She nodded a thank you as he handed it to her. Rick's eyes floated up and down her face, taking in the carnage of her injuries.

"There's no way he can stay here! Look at her!" Andrea had demanded, turning to Rick. For once, he was on the same page as her. _Let the fat bastard fend for himself out here. He wouldn't last a fuckin hour_

"He's got a _daughter_, Andrea. I'm not going to just kick him out!" Rick said, exacerbated. Daryl couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yer just gonna let him stay! He nearly beat the piss outta her! Why is this even a discussion?" The thought of Ed anywhere near Hannah was enough to send him into a blind fury.

"You did a number on him too, alright. You broke two of his ribs, and Hannah broke his nose." Rick argued, frustrated by this whole situation. Daryl had opened his mouth to start hollering at him when Hannah yelled.

"ENOUGH! Make yer decisions, but leave me the hell out of it. Rick, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but I'll tell you this much, if that man so much as comes _near_ me, I'll kill him. I swear to God, I'll kill him where he stands." She said with fervor as she picked up her gun and stormed away. Daryl watched as Merle called out to her. _What the __fuck__ was he talkin ta her about now? She needs to be restin', not getting' fuckin' hit on. _His heart pounded as he watched her slip into their tent. It took everything in his power not to storm in, fists flying. But he knew that his brother understood how he felt. Merle might be an asshole, but he wasn't stupid. He waited, holding his breath and wondering what the hell Merle was saying to her in there. He couldn't imagine it was anything comforting, knowing is older sibling.

"Look, I know you're all scared, but I need some time to think on this. Give me another hour or two, alright?" Rick's words barely registered to him as he watched his brother emerge without Hannah. _What the fuck have you done Merle Randall Dixon?_ Daryl went over, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"The hell were you two talkin' 'bout in there?" He questioned him, the worry evident in his words.

"Relax Dar, I gave her an Oxy for the pain and we jus had a nice 'lil chat. Ya can ask her 'bout it, but I'd wait til she comes down." Merle said, a sly grin snaking across his face. He strolled away, rifle thrown over his shoulder to go hunt, no doubt. Daryl ripped into the tent to find Hannah laying on his bed. She rolled her head to look at him, her sight hazy.

"Daryl." She whispered as she fought the drowsiness. He kneeled by her side, stroking her hair softly.

"Shhhh. 'S alright, girly. I'm here. I ain't goin' nowhere." He said, sitting next to her as she fought to speak.

"Yer brother's right." She said. _What the fuck were they talking about?_ Daryl wondered but knew this wasn't the time to be bombarding her with questions. He watched as her hand took his. He jumped a little at the unexpected contact, but secretly, he loved it. Her hands were softer than he'd imagined, and he studied them, noticing a perfect circular scar in the middle of her right hand.

"Ya won't leave, will ya?" She said, her eyes now closed as she drifted into rest.

"Naw. I won't leave ya." He promised, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as he sat like a statue next to the girl he'd unknowingly fallen in love with.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Hannah**

_Hannah knew she was dreaming, but that didn't make it any less horrifying. She flew from her car, throwing her weight into the brightly colored door. The smell was enough to set her off and she swallowed back the dry heaves. The blood coated everything, the multi-colored mats, the walls donned with children's pictures, the toys still scattered around. She looked around frantically for Noah. She forced herself to look at the faces of the dead children, hoping against hope that he'd run and hid when the zombies had arrived. It was then she heard the screaming and her heart broke as she recognized Noah's voice._

"_MOMMA! Help me Momma!" She raced around the corner, towards the back door, and there he was, the blood everywhere was the walker ripped into him, eviscerating his organs and she just took aim with her gun. The walker dropped and she ran to him, seeing the full extent of the damage. His organs hung out and she started screaming as the sobs shook her body. She was loosing him all over again._

"_I'm so sorry, Boobear. I'm so sorry." She sobbed, cradling his head in her lap as the labored breathing stopped. She wiped her eyes, stroking his hair softly as she rocked back and forth. She watched, eyes wide as his eyes opened up, a soft hiss escaping from his lips. Her heart shattering as she saw his eyes. Cold, lifeless, and hungry. Just like her father's had been half an hour before. Shaking, she put the gun to his head and whispered a goodbye as a shot rang out against the silence. _

She sprang awake, her breath coming quickly and erratically. She was coated in sweat and her hands trembled as she looked around hoping no one was there. She hadn't had that dream in close to a week, and she had hoped it would be the last time.

"Hannah? What's wrong? 'S alright, I'm here." Daryl said, concern oozing from his words as he jumped up from Merle's bed where he'd been sitting. _Shit, what did I say this time?_ Panic consumed her. She had hoped this wouldn't happen. Not in front of people at least. Hannah McClure hated pity almost as much as she hated people worrying about her. Daryl's hands were on her shoulders and his intense blue eyes were foraging hers for information.

"I'm fuckin' fine." She growled, feeling like a caged animal. She needed air. _What fuckin' time was it? Last time I take drugs from Merle fuckin' Dixon._ She looked outside and it was just after dusk, the sky still emitting tuffs of pink and orange.

"Ya sure yer alright? You were tossin' somethin' awful." He asked, his voice gruff in the nearing dark.

"Said I was fine didn't I?" She snapped, trying to shove her way past him. But he caught her as she passed him and pulled her close, holding strong against her feeble attempts. He inhaled his scent and quit fighting, wrapping her arms around his waist. She bit her lip to fight back the tears, but she lost the battle and they came flooding out. He rocked her, shushing into her ear as they wet his shirt and she sobbed softly. He was warm and his rough hands rubbed her shoulders affectionately. She gripped him tighter and she felt his chin rest atop her head.

"S' alright Hannah. Jus relax. Nothin's gonna happen to you ever again. Not while I'm here." He murmured into her ear. They stood quietly for a while and Hannah took the silence to calm her nerves, finally breaking away from him. He wiped a falling tear away from her cheek with a calloused thumb.

"Ya tell anyone 'bout this an I'll have ta kill ya." She spoke, her voice sounding more pathetic than she wanted. He just smiled and watched as she raked her fingers through her hair. _Note to self, find brush_. She thought as she fought the knots and threw it up into a ponytail. They walked out of the tent and everyone sat around the fire. They looked up from their plates and a collective look of relieve washed over their faces. She took a seat, hoping her reddening cheeks weren't too apparent as Shane handed her a plate. She was starving, having not eaten since the night before.

"You're a brave sumbitch, takin' drugs from Merle Dixon." He joked and she smiled, knowing fully well it was the truth. She noticed the absence of Ed, but kept her inquiries to herself for the moment. She began eating, realizing just how much she had missed venison until she was tasting it again. She felt Lori's eyes on her, motherly worry engraved into them. She watched as Lori's eyes then drifted to Shane and very quickly back to her plate as the two made eye contact. Shane's eyes flashed with a mixture of sadness and longing and Hannah found it strange. Something was up between them. She made it a point to ask Daryl when they weren't around.

"Carl, did you finish your homework?" Lori asked, braking the silence. Carl sighed with the conviction of a pre-teen and rolled his eyes.

"I need help with the math part mom." He huffed. _Homework? The fuck?_

"I'm pretty decent at math if ya need help there, little man." She offered and Lori smiled warmly at her. Carl nodded and looked at Sophia, who Hannah had been trying to avoid.

"Ya got homework too there, little miss?" Hannah asked as friendly as she could. Sophia nodded in annoyance at the thought.

"Yeah, but it's history. Ugh." She groaned. Hannah couldn't help but join the few chuckles from the others. She had remembered school at her age. She hated it, by the time she was a junior, she had been absent more days than she'd been there. She'd managed to graduate though after giving up most of her summers making up the homework. Her dad had insisted on that much.

"Well, looks like we got some work ta do after dinner then, huh?" She smiled at them, still wondering why they hell they weren't learning to hunt instead. Dinner passed with pleasant conversation and a few stories from Dale about his worldly adventures with his late wife. Hannah was sad to hear she had died of cancer before the walkers were ever even a thought. Hannah helped with the dishes and then joined Lori and the kids as they pried out their work books.

"Thanks for helpin' them. They hate it, but it's at least something to keep their minds from all this." Lori said gratefully to her.

"Ain't a problem, hun. 'S the least I can do for you guys after everything you've done." She returned as Rick strode up, placing a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Can I borrow you for a minute, Hannah? She'll be _right back_, Carl." He said, as Carl opened his mouth in protest. Hannah followed him away from the group, wondering what he wanted. _Oh god. He's kicking me out. Dammit_ She prayed she was wrong.

"I just wanted ta, well, first off, I wanted to formally apologize for Ed's behaviors. Wasn't right." He started, rubbing his hands together.

"Ain't yer fault. Yer doin' the best ya can Rick. I'd say you've done a damn good job." She felt sorry for him. She could tell he was wearing thin from all the stresses of keeping this group safe.

"And, well, we're keeping Ed in the RV until we can make a group decision on what ta do with him. I know this might make you uncomfortable, but it's the only solution I can find right now." He explained hastily, expecting her to argue.

"'s fine by me. Long as he don't come near me. I meant what I said earlier Rick. I know that's his little girl over there, but it ain't right." She said honestly as Rick nodded understandingly. She walked back to the makeshift table and began helping the kids with their work.

_Goddamn, I forgot how much algebra blows!_ She thought to herself a half an hour later. Sophia had finished her homework fairly quickly and had joined her mother by the fireside. They were smiling and that was a good sign. Carl stopped, looking at her face.

"Does it hurt?" He asked quietly.

"A little, but I've been through worse, trust me." She reassured him and she saw a flash of conviction in his eyes. She kind of liked Carl. He was young, but he'd grown up fast in all this chaos.

"Wasn't right of him. My dad told me you never hit women, no matter what." He mumbled to himself. She ruffled his hair.

"Your dad's a good man, Carl." She said as Rick approached.

"Alright kiddo, time for bed. 'S gettin' late." He said as Carl sighed, bidding her goodnight. Rick thanked her for her help and followed the trudging boy back to his tent. She yawned, surprised she was tired, since she'd slept nearly all day. She hopped up into the bed of the truck, grabbing her blanket and settling herself in for the night. Daryl's head popped up around the edge as she laid down.

"The hell ya think yer doin'?" He asked.

"Sleepin'? Or tryin' to before ya came along." She joked back.

"Up." He demanded, jerking a thumb behind him.

""scuse me?" She said, confused.

"Ya ain't sleepin' here. Not with that motherfucker less than 10 feet away from ya. Yer sleepin' in the tent." He said simply, as if they were discussing the color of the sky.

"Where the hell you gonna sleep?" She argued. She watched him sigh impatiently for a second and suddenly, he was throwing her over his shoulder.

"The fuck ya think yer doin' there, country boy?" She said in surprise as he carried her into the tent, seeing Merle's face full of laughter as he threw her onto the bed.

"Fuck you Merle. I ain't some fuckin' ragdoll." She shot at the redneck.

"Like I said, ya ain't sleepin' there." Daryl said again simply. Merle shot her a look and she knew he had proved his point about their conversation earlier. She flipped him the bird, settling in to the cot, defeated. Daryl laid on the floor and before she fell asleep, she made it a point to throw the pillow at him, smiling into the darkness as she heard it land squarely on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Daryl**

Daryl waited until he knew she was asleep to slip his hand out from hers. He stretched his back which was sore from the hour he'd been sitting here, watching her sleep. He sat on the edge of Merle's bed and thought about what she'd said.

"Yer brother's right." The words echoed in his head as he tried to decipher their meaning. _Right about what?_ Merle was a sneaky sonofabitch and Daryl wasn't sure what to think about it. He stole a glance at her as he stood, stepping just outside the tent, rolling a cigarette between his dirty fingers. He could still feel her softness on them. He sparked the cigarette, watching Rick, Shane and Dale come up to him.

"How's she doin'?" Dale asked softly, shooting a look at the silent tent behind him.

"She's 'lright. Merle gave her a painkiller, so she'll be out fer awhile." He grunted at the old man. Rick inhaled before speaking.

"I know you won't like it. But until we can figure out what to do with Ed, we're keepin' him in the RV so we can keep an eye on him." Rick said, the authority ringing in his voice. He looked from face to face and watched as Shane folded his arms over his broad chest. Daryl gritted his teeth against his anger, knowing this wasn't the time to start throwing punches. He inhaled deeply from his cigarette, carefully choosing his words.

"Yer right, I ain't alright with it. But I'll respect yer choice. But you listen ta me, if that motherfucker even so much as twitches fer that door, it's my ass yer gonna be dealin' with." He threatened maliciously. He puffed on his cigarette as Rick gave a nod of agreement and they walked away. Daryl finished the smoke and flicked it angrily. _Fer bein' the "leader" of this ragtag bunch of retards, that bastard sure is dumb._ He laughed to himself, quietly checking Hannah to make sure she was alright. He laid himself on Merle's bed, sipping from a random bottle that littered the floor. He grabbed a book and started reading, his mind not absorbing any of the words. He read for close to half an hour, feeling the buzz as the bottle's contents got lower and lower. His eyes drooped and he struggled against sleep, but he was defeated.

When Daryl woke, the sun was beginning to set. His nap had lasted somewhere around 3 or 4 hours, he supposed as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He could hear Merle's obnoxious voice drawing closer and finally Merle emerged inside the tent.

"Still asleep? Damn." He said to his brother, looking at Hannah, still dreaming peacefully. Daryl couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What the hell'd you talk ta her 'bout?" He said angrily before he could help himself. Merle's smiled widened mischievously as he sat next to him.

"You." His sibling laughed hoarsely.

"Why the hell ya talkin' 'bout me fer?" He mumbled in annoyance. Daryl hated the way that Merle could make him feel like he was 16 again.

"Cause ya ain't got the balls ta make a goddamn move on her yerself and I'm tireda watchin' you two toe 'round it like a couple of faggots." Merle spat out. Daryl knew this was his brother's way of showing him affection. He looked at his brother, smiling a little. "Got myself a beaut huntin' t'day. Should last through t'morrow." Merle changed the subject to one they were more comfortable with. The Dixon family didn't have heart to hearts, but Daryl knew that was a close as they would get.

"'Bout time you did somethin' useful 'round here." Daryl muttered to his brother as he patted him on the back and left Daryl to his thoughts. Hannah's wimpers caught his attention immediately.

"No….Fuck!" She muttered, tossing fitfully, her eyes clawing at imaginary chaos. Daryl watched as she leapt up, her breathing coming in short spurts. She was sweating and her hands were shaking as she caught her breath.

"Hannah? What's wrong? 'S alright, I'm here." He said, jumping to her side as she calmed herself. He put his hands on her shoulders lightly, trying to figure out what was wrong as his heart pounded at his ribcage.

"I'm fuckin' fine." She hissed, shrugging his hands off as she looked at anywhere but his face. He saw the fear in her eyes as she cracked her shaking knuckles. He wondered what she'd dreamt about.

""Ya sure yer alright? You were tossin' somethin' awful." He pushed on, doing is best to pry the information out of her. Her eyes glinted menacingly.

"Said I was fine didn't I?" She exploded at him. She tried to shove past him, but he grabbed her wrist as she did. He pulled her into him, fighting off her meek attempts to escape. She was soft and her hair smelled like nature and sweat. She threw her arms around his waste as he felt the sobs escape her. He rocked her gently, soothing her as best he could.

"S' alright Hannah. Jus relax. Nothin's gonna happen to you ever again. Not while I'm here." He promised her. After a pause, she broke away, her eyes beaming up at him. He wiped away a tear from her mangled face gently.

"Ya tell anyone 'bout this an I'll have ta kill ya." She joked to him, running her fingers through her hair a few times to get the knots. She threw it up and they left the tent. Dinner was just being served and Daryl's stomach rumbled in excitement of something other than potatoes.

"You're a brave sumbitch, takin' drugs from Merle Dixon." Shane had said as he handed Hannah a plate. Merle snorted quietly into his food to the left of him. He watched as Hannah observed Lori's eyes wandering to Shane and then snap back to her plate. Hannah raised a curious eyebrow at the whole thing and then went back to eating. There was only the sound of forks to plates.

"Carl, did you finish your homework?" Lori asked Carl. Who sighed at his overbearing mother.

"I need help with the math part mom." He had told her.

"I'm pretty decent at math if ya need help there, little man." Hannah spoke up as Carl grinned. "Ya got homework too there, little miss?" She asked Sophia, who nodded, pouting slightly.

"Yeah, but it's history. Ugh." The girl had groaned and a few of them chuckled.

"Well, looks like we got some work ta do after dinner then, huh?" She teased them. Dinner was laden with stories of Dale's adventures to who-gives-a-flying-fuck with his wife. Hannah's face had saddened as Dale had explained his wife's passing. And Daryl watched, partly in the shadows as Hannah helped clean dishes and then started in on useless homework. Rick pulled her aside and Daryl guessed he was explaining the situation with Ed. He had expected her to explode in anger, but instead she nodded simply and continued to help the kids with their homework. He began sharpening his blade, trying not to get caught staring at her from across the camp as she happily chattered to the kids. Glenn took up residence on top of the RV, agreeing to take the first shift of walker watching. He went back to sharpening his blade, thinking of how she had felt in his arms and how smooth her skin was. He watched Rick drag Carl off to bed and Hannah yawn as she headed for her makeshift bed in his truck. _Snowball's chance in hell I'm lettin' her sleep there! _His brain mumbled. He peered over the edge as she laid herself down.

"The hell ya think yer doin'?" He asked as she jumped slightly

"Sleepin'? Or tryin' to before ya came along." She answered with more than a hint of sarcasm. _Not if I can help it, girly._

"Up." He jerked his thumb towards his tent. Her face fell to perplexity and insult.

""scuse me?" She said like she'd just been called some foul name.

"Ya ain't sleepin' here. Not with that motherfucker less than 10 feet away from ya. Yer sleepin' in the tent." He told her with an air of finality to his words.

"Where the hell you gonna sleep?" She retorted. _Fuck this. I ain't got all night t' argue with this broad. _In one quick motion, he'd flung her over his shoulder and began for the tent.

"The fuck ya think yer doin' there, country boy?" She had hissed in his ear as he dropped her on the bed. Merle's face exploded with amusement at the sight.

"Fuck you Merle. I ain't some fuckin' ragdoll." She snapped at him.

"Like I said, ya ain't sleepin' there." Daryl said again casually. He watched Merle shoot a look to Hannah and felt like he had missed something. She flipped his brother the finger and laid back, sighing dramatically in defeat. Daryl laid down next to Merle's cot and did his best to get comfortable. Just has he had started drifting off to sleep, a pillow landed with a plop on his face. _That bitch._ He smirked to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Hannah**

_She heard it as soon as she opened the door to her father's house, that unearthly moan made her shutter. She could hear her brother's voice upstairs, he sounded confused, scared. Something definitely wasn't right. She was glad she'd started carrying her machete with her after seeing those horrible….things on TV. Her brother screamed and she dropped the bag of medicine, taking the stars two at a time. She kicked open her father's door and there it was. Her father, or what had once been her father had ripped open her brother's stomach, feasting hungrily on his entrails. _

"_ZACK!" She screamed, the terror ripping out of her throat. At the sound of her voice, her father turned and his eyes almost rooted her to the spot. They had once been a dark shade of green, but now looked the color of ice and death. He hissed and made for her. The newscaster on TV had told her to go for the brain she remembered. _

"_Pops? Pops, it's me. It's Hannah." She pleaded as he advanced. Trembling, she unhooked her machete and sunk it into his head. The body dropped with a soft thud and her machete clattered to the ground. She ran to Zack's side. He was sweating and blood had started to trickle from his mouth._

"_Go….Noah…" Zack forced out, the blood catching in his throat. _

"_No. Please don't go Zack. I'm scared." She sobbed, clutching his shirt. His breathing was coming slower and slower. He looked at her, putting a hand to her cheek._

"_Go…for…the…brain." He struggled. And that was it. Zack was gone. She screamed and cursed, rocking her brother's body. And then the panic set in. She had to get Noah._

Hannah sat up with a start. _Jus' a dream ya pussy. Quit shakin'_ She scolded herself in the still night. She shook the images of decaying bodies and maggots squirming from her head as best she could. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see Merle's body flung onto the bed, his snores erupting from him. _He could wake the dead! Oh….wait._ She laughed to herself as her eyes drifted to Daryl. He was curled up on the ground still, and she noted his hand tucked around his knife. The dream had been the worst in a while and she was thankful everyone else was sleeping still because she was sure she'd been thrashing about something horrible. She inhaled deeply, doing her best to calm her rapidly beating heart. She needed air. Slipping her boots on, she stepped carefully over Daryl and into the warm night. She sat by the fire pit and lit a cigarette to calm her nerves. Her eyes wandered to the stars, vast and sparkling. She couldn't help but feel like maybe stars weren't really stars at all. Maybe they were souls, watching out for the living. She hoped, if there was a heaven, that Zack and her pops had made it there. She wondered if her mother had made it, though she hoped that bitch would have been the first to go. Sarah McClure had been a bitter women. Her life's plans did not including having a child, let alone two. And Hannah had bore the brunt of her rage. Hannah was beat for not sitting up straight enough, if her hair wasn't shiny enough, if she burped, or tracked mud in the house after camping. Hannah stroked the perfectly round scar on the back of her right hand, where her mother had put out a cigarette. The next day, she'd come home from school to find her gone, every trace of her vanished. Hannah couldn't say she was anything but happy about it, even though it had broken her father's heart. Hannah then realized that her cigarette was more ash than anything. She took the last drag and stomped it out. She soaked up the peacefulness of the silence, glad to have some time to herself. Hannah had never really been a people person, she was just used to being on her own. In her mind, she was better on her own. She didn't need anyone else. If you don't let anyone in, you can't get hurt, her mantra had been for the better part of her life. She saw Dale perched in his lawnchair with binoculars around his neck. She smiled. The man reminded her of her father in some ways. They had both been smart men in their lives, loving and honest. Her stomach dropped as she heard the hiss of a walker. She jumped from her chair and darted to the bed of the truck, ignoring Dale's questions as she grabbed the pick axe lying just outside of it. The walker stumbled into camp and she hoped it would come for her and not make for one of the tents. The walker's ankle had been snapped and it hung behind her, dragging. Hannah guessed she might have been pretty when she was alive. The walker growled as it locked onto Hannah and she narrowed her eyes. She heard Dale on top of the RV.

"Walker!" He said, panicked. People stumbled out of their tents just as the axe connected with it's head. The walker went limp, but Hannah couldn't stop swinging. Everyone had come running, except the kids. Hannah's rage was escalating as she thought of everything she'd lost.

"Filthy…Motherfuckin'…piece of SHIT." She swung and swung.

"Good god woman. It's _dead._" Daryl's voice rang out and she realized that they had now crowded around her. She dropped the axe, panting.

"Y'alright?" Rick asked her finally. _Oh Lord. They think I've lost it. Hell I probably have…_

"Jus' takin' out some aggression." She said as Shane dragged the body behind the RV. Everyone headed back to their tents and Daryl strode up to her.

"Next time you slip out on yer own, I'm handcuffin' myself to ya." He said to her, a worried grin on his lips.

"Couldn't sleep." She muttered, doing her best to avoid his eye contact.

"You have a dream again?" He asked, the concern seeping out of his question. He tilted her head and their eyes locked.

"Ain't yer business if I did." She said coldly. Hannah didn't need him to baby her. She broke away from him and started for the water.

"Ay. Don't you walk away from me, Hannah McClure." He had shouted angrily at her, following.

"Why don't you just git the-" She managed before he had spun her around and smashed his lips to hers. She tensed at first, but then sunk quickly into him. His hands hungrily pressed her closer as she slid her hand into his hair, gripping it. She accepted his tongue and it danced on her lips before he took them between his teeth. She moaned slightly, pressing harder against him. They broke apart, silent. Hannah could see the fear in his eyes. She was scared too. The thought of love was one she had avoided at great lengths. She'd always thought that after Travis, she'd never find love again. But here she was, in the fucking zombie apocalypse, head over heels for some country boy she'd met 2 days ago. _Life is one confusin' bitch_. She smiled to herself as he wrapped her in his arms. She could hear the water and the crickets and the trees swaying. How could her world be so fucked and so right at the same time? Daryl laced his hand with hers and led her back to the tent. She could hear Merle's snore before they even went in. She laid on the bed, not letting go of Daryl's hand as he turned. She pulled him next to her, lying her head on his chest. He was warm and the sound of his heartbeat soothed her. He wrapped his arm around her and leaned his head on hers. Hannah smiled to herself, and more peacefully than she had in years, fell into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Daryl**

Daryl had laid awake in the tent, listening to Hannah as she twitched furiously, whimpering to people he couldn't see.

"Zack….don't go. I'm so scared." He barely heard her whisper into the shadows and she tossed once again. He heard her choke on a sob and his heart ached. He was about to get up to comfort her when she suddenly shot up, panicked. Daryl laid still, feigning sleep as he heard her slip on her boots, silently slipping out of the tent. He decided it best to leave her to her thoughts right now. She obviously didn't want his help. _Why does that bother me so goddamn much? The hell is wrong with ya, boy?_ He shifted onto his back, sighing. He remembered being 10 or 11 and Merle had stumbled in one night, wasted on God knows what, with a girl. They had disappeared into Merle's room and music blared. Daryl had simply gone back to sharpening the knife Merle had stolen for his birthday. He remembered seeing the girl sneak out the next morning, shoes in hand. Merle had come out a few minutes later and Daryl quietly asked if he loved her. His next words were still echoing around in his head to this day. "Love?" He had scoffed. "Daryl, Lemme tell you somethin', love isn't real. Love is just like Santa and the fuckin' Easter bunny. Women are good for cookin' and fuckin' and that's it. A girl says she loves ya and you better run fer the hills, boy. Cause that word ain't nothin' but trouble." _What the fuck __was__ love, anyways? _He wasn't sure if there was any clear cut definition for it. He thought he _might_ love Hannah. She made his heart race when he saw her, didn't she? He made her want to right every wrong in her life, right? Wasn't that love? Wanting to take care of somebody? Wanting to be there for them? That's what Merle had done for him. He knew Merle loved him in his own Dixon way. Hell, Merle had practically put his life on hold for Daryl.He looked at his brother, now slumbering. Merle had raised him the best he could and Daryl appreciated it. But he knew he'd never forgive his brother for joining the army the second he joined 18. He'd sat Daryl down, looking into his eyes and swore he was doing it for Daryl, so they could get a place of their own and away from their Dad. And for years, that's what kept Daryl going. He dealt with the hunger when his Paw spent the food money on booze. He'd kept up in school like Merle had asked. He'd even walked away from fights when the other kids called him a dumb redneck. He dealt with the beatings and the anger and the hurt. And Merle had kept good on his promise. It took him 5 years to do it, but Daryl and Merle had packed their things in the middle of the night and took off. Daryl had never looked back and Merle wouldn't have let him if he'd tried. He had tried to get comfortable again when Dale's voice rang out against the harsh quiet of the night.

"Walker!" _Hannah!_ Daryl leapt up and ran outside, Merle on his heels. He saw the walker come at Hannah as she swung the pick axe at his head, plunging it into it's skull. The walker dropped but Hannah was now cursing at it, swinging at it, over and over again.

"Filthy…Motherfuckin'…piece of SHIT."

"Daaayum. That is one bitch I wouldn't wanna piss off." Merle admired next to him. Rick and Shane were looking at each other, not sure if they should intervene on the angry bitch with the pick axe.

"Good god woman. It's _dead._" He said finally. His voice snapped her out of her daze and the axe clattered to the ground as she looked around, winded. There was a pause as no one knew what to say.

"Y'alright?" Rick asked her finally. _She's lost her fuckin' mind. There's not even a goddamn head left on that sorry sumbitch._

"Jus' takin' out some aggression." She said, her face reddening. Shane pulled the body behind the RV and everyone wandered back to their tents for some more sleep. Daryl walked up to her.

"Next time you slip out on yer own, I'm handcuffin' myself to ya." He half joked. But he'd been worried. He wished she would just let him into that pretty little head of hers already.

"Couldn't sleep." She said, doing her best to keep her eyes focused on the ground. He wanted to hold her again. He wanted to keep her safe from everything, even if that meant herself.

"You have a dream again?" He lifting her eyes to meet his. They were cold and defensive, but most of all, they were scared. He knew how she felt. Letting people in was not on Daryl's list of qualifying traits.

"Ain't yer business if I did." She spat, turning and walking towards the water. He knew what he had to do to break down those walls, hell, to break down some of his own too.

"Ay. Don't you walk away from me, Hannah McClure." He followed her, a mixture of anger and affection swirling in his heart.

"Why don't you just git the-" He closed his mouth to hers before she could finish her sentence. She was rigid and then all of a sudden, she was leaning into him. Her lips were supple and he tried his best to kiss around the cuts and bruises. He pulled her closer as longing took control and she slid a hand into his hair. He rolled his tongue over her lips gently, relishing the taste of her. He nibbled gently on her lip, lusting for her as he heard her softly moan. It was all he could do not to take her right where they stood. They broke apart and neither of them knew what to say. Daryl was terrified, but he had let her in. As much as he fought it, he needed her now. Life without her, well, it just wouldn't be life at all. He wrapped his arms around her and she melted into him. They stood in the silence and the moonlight until he'd grabbed her hand and led her back to the tent, thankful Merle was always quick to fall asleep. She laid on the bed and he had turned to lay down on the floor, but her grasp tightened. He let her pull him next to her on the bed. Daryl Dixon had never had a woman like Hannah. She laid her head on his chest as if she owned him now. And in a way, she did. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close and feeling her warmth against him. He laid a cheek on her head and tried to get used to the feeling of not being lonely anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Hannah**

Hannah woke just as the sun was coming up over the trees. By the lack of snoring, she assumed that Merle was already up. She felt Daryl's arm around her and she smiled into the pillow, snuggling closer. _That really happened last night, right? He did kiss me, correct? _She asked herself, remembering the feel of his lips on hers. Her heart fluttered at the thought. _Control yerself woman. Yer not a schoolgirl fer Christ's sake. _She put a hand tenderly to her face. The swelling in her eye had gone down and she figured she'd be able to open it some by tonight if she was lucky. She laid there, eyes closed and Merle's words came slipping back into her head.

"Ya blind or dumb hunny? You an my brother love each other!" Did she _love_ Daryl? Well, she sure as fuck couldn't imagine not having him around. Could you fall in love with someone in 3 days? Hannah had never been one for the whole "love at first sight" notion. The whole thing was gooey and sappy and she found it nauseating. But she secretly knew Merle was right. She loved him. But she was scared. Everything she'd ever loved had left her in one way or another. Why would he be any different? _You've got ta try at least, Hannah Mae. Ya can't run from this like all the rest._ She told herself firmly. And try she would. She attempted to slip out from Daryl's arm, but he pulled her in, one eye opening sluggishly.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?" He grinned at her groggily.

"Oh, I dunno. Looks like a nice day ta go shopping." She replied sarcastically as she trailed kisses across his chest. She pushed herself up from him and slid her feet into her boots. Most of the camp was already up and most of the men were debating something. She smiled as she walked up to Amy who was sitting quietly.

"Hey. Looks like their havin' some troubles." She said with a nod to the men.

"Yeah. Rick wants to go into town and get some more supplies, but of course Shane doesn't." She said, rolling her eyes.

"'S up with Shane and Lori?" Hannah asked curiously. Amy looked around before leaning in.

"That obvious, huh?" She laughed. "Rick and Shane were buddies before all this. Rick got shot and Shane thought he was dead. We didn't even know she _had_ a husband until Rick strolled into camp one day. Shane was pissed. He loves Lori..and Carl." She explained. Hannah felt bad for Rick, on top of everything else, his wife was bumping uglies with his best friend behind his back? _That poor bastard!_

"Damn. Poor sumbitch." She mumbled to Amy. Rick was arguing and Hannah walked to his side.

"We're low on ammo and medical supplies. There's a town about 15 miles from here. It's away from the city so it shouldn't be much trouble." He had argued logically.

"It's suicide Rick. You take half the camp and somethin' happens, what do you thinks gonna happen to the rest of us? What happens if walkers show up while you're out gallivanting around out there?" Shane replied angrily.

"What happens if we run out of ammo and the walkers show up anyway?" Hannah interjected suddenly. Shane sighed and shook his head. He turned to Glenn.

"You're just gonna let him string you 'long like some walkerbait?"

"The chinaman's a big boy now, dumbo. He can make is own decisions." Merle chimed in.

"We can't survive out here much longer with out it. The way I see it, a trip to town is inevitable." Dale reasoned. Shane knew he was outnumbered and Hannah watched his jaw clench.

"Fine, you go on your mission, but if somethin' happens, it's your ass on the line, not mine." He stormed away angrily.

"So when do we leave?" Hannah asked.

"You're coming?" T-Dog said, surprised.

"It's cause I'm white isn't it?" She asked sarcastically. Merle snorted. "Way I figure it, the more eyes, the more protection. I'm a hell of a shot. It'd be dumb of me _not _to go." She shrugged.

"Alright, if you think you're up for it. I want to leave in about an hour or so. Get some breakfast in us first." Rick agreed.

"Daryl know about yer little adventure?" Merle asked.

"Does he need to? I'm a big girl there, Merle. I can handle myself." She asked calmly as she started disassembling her shotgun so she could clean it. Merle shook his head and walked away and she caught the words "crazy bitch" in his mumblings. She focused on cleaning her shotgun, something she could do in her sleep, blindfolded and upside down. She'd had it for 13 years and her dad had drilled keeping it clean into her head at a young age. Daryl stormed up as she pulled out the gun oil.

"You wanna tell me what the _fuck_ ya think yer doin' goin' into town?" He said furiously. He wasn't her fucking dad, so why was he treating her like a child now?

"Why the hell not? We need shit, Daryl. Ain't gonna last long without it. More the merrier, right?" She said, getting defensive.

"Yer not goin'. I ain't lettin' ya get yerself killed!" He ordered, though his tone was almost pleading.

"The hell I ain't! Look, ya ain't my pops, so quit treatin' me like I'm some dumb fuckin' child. I've made it this whole time _alone_. An' I don't take kindly ta orders." She snapped at him, throwing down the gun parts in frustration.

"Well, if yer goin' so am I." He compromised, knowing she wasn't backing down. She looked at him and found that he looked like a scared puppy. He didn't need to worry about her. She knew what she was getting herself into doing this.

"Before we go, will ya at least let Dale check yer leg out? I don't want it gettin' infected." He asked her quietly. She nodded at him, agreeing to his request. Breakfast was a nice surprise of eggs and venison. The tension was apparent in everyone as it was unusually quiet. After everyone had eaten and Dale had signed off on her leg, Rick had rounded the troops. Glenn, Daryl, Rick, T-Dog and herself would be voyaging to the unknown city. Hannah grabbed her gun and ammo, machete and cigarettes, knowing anything else would weigh her down. She settled into the truck with Daryl and they pulled out, following Rick and the others in the car ahead. The ride was quiet and Hannah was trying to calm her nerves.

"Why do ya have ta be so damn reckless?" Daryl had said, frustrated.

"Why do ya have ta care? Jus' the way I am, boy." She shot back. She checked her shotgun, making sure it was loaded and ready as they came upon the town. It looked like a ghost town. Abandon cars and stores stared blankly at them as they cautiously stepped out into the bright Georgia sun.

"There's a gun store and a pharmacy here. Get in, get what we need and get out. Alright?" Rick commanded as they readied themselves. Hannah cocked her shotgun and nodded as they headed into the gun store. They split up in the small store after checking to make sure it was clear. T-Dog stood watch for walkers and they loaded up on what they needed. Hannah had gone to the back room to find ammunition for her gun when she came face to face with the barrel of a Glock 22.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't up to par. Had some trouble on how to word it. :\ Reviews would be awesome! Enjoy! :]**

**Chapter 16: Daryl**

Daryl swore he was dreaming. He could smell Hannah and there was no way last night had happened. Daryl Amos Dixon did _not_ go around randomly kissing women, that job was left for his brother. But there she was, pressed against him with his arm around her waist and her hair tickling his face. _Oh god. The hell have I gotten m'self into? Daryl, you're a retard._ He moaned to himself mentally. But in his heart, he knew he'd done the right thing. He replayed the kiss over in his head, remembering the silkiness of her skin pressed against his. He felt her snuggle closer and his heart raced momentarily. He wanted to stay just like this forever, if he could help it. Hannah made to move over him, but he pinned her to him, a grin stretching across his face.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?" He toyed, sleepily opening an eye. Her swollen eye had gone down, but she still couldn't open it. Her smile was mischievous.

"Oh, I dunno. Looks like a nice day ta go shopping." _Fuckin' smartass._ She planted kisses across his chest and he resisted the urge to bed her right there and then. She rolled off of him, slipping on her boots. He heard her them clomp into camp and he sat up, putting his head in his hands. How had this girl managed to come in here and change everything he'd once known in 3 fuckin' days? Merle entered the tent, and Daryl could tell something was up.

"You got a tough broad, I'll tell ya that much, baby brother." He shook his head, taking a seat on the edge of the cot.

"'chu mean?" Daryl asked curiously. He knew she was crazy already.

"Gets the shit beat outta her one day an the next she's offerin' ta go on a fuckin' town run with these packa assholes." Merle said and Daryl exploded with fury.

"You've gotta be shittin' me! That crazy bitch is outta her goddamn mind! She can't even see out of her fuckin' eye!" Daryl fumed. Merle looked at him thoughtfully.

"Ya know a girl like her ain't backin' down. Nothin' you can do 'bout it. Her mind's made up."

"Nothin' my ass!" Daryl growled as he hurried towards her. She was cleaning her gun when he came upon her.

"You wanna tell me what the _fuck_ ya think yer doin' goin' into town?" He barked angrily at her. _This girl is dense if she thinks I'm lettin' her wander into a deathtrap._

"Why the hell not? We need shit, Daryl. Ain't gonna last long without it. More the merrier, right?" Her face was alive with irritation. Why the hell did she give a flying fuck about these people anyways?

"Yer not goin'. I ain't lettin' ya get yerself killed!" He'd tie her to a goddamn tree before he'd let her step into that town.

"The hell I ain't! Look, ya ain't my pops, so quit treatin' me like I'm some dumb fuckin' child. I've made it this whole time _alone_. An' I don't take kindly ta orders." She exploded at him, throwing her gun parts down with a clang. Merle was right, trying to talk her outta this was like trying to talk Merle into being sober. No use in wastin' words.

"Well, if yer goin' so am I." He compromised. He looked at her leg, wondering if the stitches would hold up for all this. The last thing he needed was walkers to catch the smell of fresh blood.

"Before we go, will ya at least let Dale check yer leg out? I don't want it gettin' infected." He asked her, his voice hopeful. She nodded at him as breakfast was served. No one talked as they ate and Daryl found the silence enjoyable. After everyone had finished. Dale had okayed Hannah's leg and they were off. They loaded up into their vehicles and went on their way. _Why the hell does she do this to herself? 's like she's tryin' to get herself goddamn killed._ He thought as the silence loomed. Hannah was looking out the window, smoking.

"Why do ya have ta be so damn reckless?" He sighed, bothered by her actions. She looked at him coyly.

"Why do ya have ta care? Jus' the way I am, boy." She said, checking her weapon to make sure it was loaded. They parked at the beginning of the town. The main street was small, but Daryl knew it hid more dangers than that. Walkers could easily appear out of nowhere.

"There's a gun store and a pharmacy here. Get in, get what we need and get out. Alright?" Rick had told them as they all nodded, the nerves apparent on everyone's face. They cautiously approached the gunshop and started looting what was left. Daryl hadn't noticed Hannah slip into the backroom while he gathered what guns he could.

"Oh shit." Glenn said, Daryl turned to see Hannah emerge from the back, and she wasn't alone. Gun to her head, a man stood looking at them as their hands flew to their weapons. His people equaled their group in size, though Daryl noticed one of them couldn't have been above 18.

"Me an' my new friend here are gonna take a little ride, yeah? Unless you wanna drop those guns." The leader said coolly to them.

"Like hell they will." Hannah said struggled violently against him.

"We're just trying to survive. We'll split half of what's left with you." Rick tried to negotiate, but the man shook his head.

"No can do. We have a camp, bout 10 minutes west of here. An old saw mill. You bring the guns and you'll get the girl." He said, moving quickly towards the door, dragging Hannah with him. As the teenager past, Daryl grabbed him quickly, causing the group to stop.

"A body for a body?" He said, trying to control his temper. The man looked at him, a smile pursed on his lips.

"I'll take my chances with her. Like I said, bring the guns, and you get the girl." He kept moving. The teenager cried out to him.

"Carlos! What're you doing Carlos!" Hannah caught Daryl's eyes as she was dragged out of the room, and they were teary. He heard car doors and wheels screech away. With a yell, he cuffed the kid across the back of the head, sending him sprawling. He'd let Hannah down and he'd be damned if he didn't do something about it.

"Where the hell'd they take her, ya little pussy!" Daryl kicked the boy hard in the ribs. Rick pulled him back gently as dread replaced his anger.

"We're giving up these guns. I don't give a fuck if I hafta shoot alla ya ta do it." He threatened, imagining them alone with her.

"Daryl, calm down. We'll get her back. They won't sacrifice one of their own for this either. We get the guns and head over there. T-Dog will hide incase something goes down, he'll need a better shot. We'll get her back, don't worry. She's strong, she can fend for herself and you know that." Rick said, gently. Daryl took a breath, knowing they were killing precious time debating this. He nodded as he tied up the kids hands, shoving him roughly to his feet and against the wall.

"The last guy who pissed me off ended up with no eyes, ya know that kid?" He growled and the kid shuttered in fear. They packed the guns, along with Hannah's into the trunk of the cars and set off down the road.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry if some of the Spanish is off. I'm not fluent and had to use Google Translate. :]**

**Chapter 17: Hannah**

"Drop it." The man with the gun to her head commanded. He was Spanish, or Mexican, she couldn't tell. The others with him all wore the same matching white bandanas. She counted 5 in total. _Fuck my life. Hell, it's a good a day as any to die. _She thought to herself, dropping her shotgun on the ground. The apparent leader of the group snatched her machete off her hip, throwing it with her gun. He grabbed her and she resisted as he forced her into the other room. Glenn was the first to see, his eyes widening in shock.

"Oh shit." _Oh shit is right, ya fucker. _She made a note to punch Glenn for talking instead of shooting first. _If I ever see the chink bastard again._

Daryl and the others had turned at his comment, drawing their weapons instantly. Daryl looked blood hungry at the sight. The strain filled the air. Hannah tried to think of a way out of this, but there was no way to make a run for it without someone on their side getting hit in the crossfire. God forbid the walkers heard and came to investigate.

"Me an' my new friend here are gonna take a little ride, yeah? Unless you wanna drop those guns." He said, his voice calm and collected. _I swear to God, if they drop those everlovin' guns, I'll kill 'em all myself._

"Like hell they will." She raged, once again attempting to break free. The man held tighter as Daryl stepped closer, his crossbow aimed and his eyes raging with fury.

"We're just trying to survive. We'll split half of what's left with you." Rick tried deescalating the situation, but to no avail.

"No can do. We have a camp, bout 10 minutes west of here. An old steel mill. You bring the guns and you'll get the girl." Hannah felt herself being dragged toward the door, her heart thumping. Daryl suddenly grabbed the youngest member of the gang and they stopped. Daryl's eyes were vicious and ready for battle.

"A body for a body?" He offered, his voice dangerous. She felt the man shake his head as her heart dropped to her stomach.

"I'll take my chances with her. Like I said, bring the guns, and you get the girl." She saw the young boy's eyes expand with fear as he called out to his leader, shocked.

"Carlos! What're you doing Carlos!" Daryl's eyes locked on hers and she was heaved into the blazing light. She was thrown into a silver Mercedes, a man on either side of her.

"They'll fuckin' kill you fer this. If I don't first." She spat venomously as her hands were bound.

"We'll see about that. But I'd watch myself if I were you. Wouldn't want anything else to happen to that pretty little face of yours, huh?" A slender man said, a mock sweetness in his voice. He put a hand to her face and she head butted him, his head smashing against the window. She smirked with satisfaction as his nose started bleeding.

"You fuckin' cunt!" He snarled, raising a hand to her. But the man apparently named Carlos sent him a deathly look in the rearview. He spouted something off in Spanish and the boy put his hand down, ashamed. They drove in silence and Hannah was trying to remember landmarks, should she get free. She thought of Daryl and knew it wouldn't be long before he arrived, guns blazing.

"Where is your camp?" Carlos asked calmly and Hannah was damned if she would answer. She clenched her jaw and looked outside, blatantly ignoring him. _Is he fuckin' retarded? Like I'm just gonna give up all that shit._ Fuck, Shane had been right, and so had Daryl she cringed to herself. She'd never hear the goddamn end of it when they reunited. _If_ they reunited.

"Okay, lemme ask you, what's your name chica?" He tried again, his accent thick.

"None of yer goddamn business, that's what." She snapped fiercely.

"We're not gonna hurt you, we just…we just need those guns." He explained, the strain in his voice. She laughed.

"Like we were stocking up on guns for Sunday goddamn dinner." She mumbled, feeling like a sulking teenager. "They ain't givin' up those guns. Not if I can help it." She added. She saw him smirk as they pulled off the road and onto a dirt trail. There were men manning the gate and it opened as they pulled up, slamming closed quickly after they had entered. The mill in front of her was massive. Windows had been boarded up and there were people everywhere, guns ready. She was dragged reluctantly from the car and immediately, Carlos was bombarded by questions.

"Who the fuck is _she_?" A short, hairy man had asked, his eyes wandering her body.

"There was a problem getting the guns, Felipe. Had to take her to lure her group here too. They have the guns we need. They should be here soon, so get the men ready." He commanded and Felipe tore his eyes from her and ran, shouting in Spanish. She was guided inside as the huge metal door bolted shut, echoing against the walls. She looked around, mapping the place out. There were beds and supplies stacked against the back wall, and they had moved what equipment they could out of the way. They'd stockpiled just about everything you could think of. She saw boxes of food, of water, a few huge crates marked "suministros médicos". She knew it meant medical something or other. That much she had remembered from 9th grade Spanish class. The men worked here and there, organizing and chattering away in Spanish. Hannah turned suddenly. There were _kids _here. Younger than Carl and Sophia. Her eyes watched as a toddler stumbled clumsily across the floor, her hair braided down her back. She held a teddy bear close and Hannah watched as she was scooped up by an older looking woman.

"As you can see, we have a lot to protect here." Carlos said, watching her eyes on the child. "We have young, and old who need help." She could understand why, but her anger hadn't worn away.

"You didn't have to kidnap me! Jesus. Rick would have shared the guns with you. He's a good man, like you. Just tryin' ta protect what's left of us. We have children of our own to protect. Don't you stop and fuckin' listen?" She said, mentally slapping herself for letting vital information slip.

"I understand, señora, but we could not take the risk of retaliation." He said. She noticed that his eyes held the same weariness as Rick's did. She sighed, quieting her temper. Daryl would be here soon enough and this whole mess would be sorted out. She was untied and she rubbed her wrists, taking a seat. She put a hand to her face, wincing as she rediscovered a bruise. She wished she was back at camp, enfolded in Daryl's arms in the warm sun. Hannah was sure he was deathly worried right about now and she could picture him, infuriated, racing down the road, cursing her and her rash decisions, crossbow at the ready. She smiled as she heard a look out yell something in Spanish. Carlos smiled.

"It would seem your people have arrived, mi querido."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Daryl**

Daryl's dusty blue truck soared down the nearly empty back road. It rattled almost as hard as his heart was in his chest. T-Dog sat silently in the passenger seat. Daryl could feel his nervousness coming in waves. None of them had been expecting that. Daryl cursed himself for not checking out the shop completely, but he was more furious with himself for not keeping track of Hannah. Daryl wished Rick would hurry the hell up and quit drivin' like a grandma. _Hell, my meemaw drove faster than me!_ He recalled. He pictured her, cigarette hanging from the corner of her mouth, sherry glass in hand as she watched her stories on the shitty TV in the corner of her livingroom. It'd been 20 minutes since the ambush, but to him, it felt like years. He pushed the thoughts of Hannah's face from his head. The look in her eyes was terrifying, but he knew if anyone could survive, it'd damn well be her. He released his death grip from the steering wheel slightly at the thought. He grumbled once again to himself how Rick should have just given up the goddamn guns. But no, Deputy fuckin' Do-good had tried to "reason" his way out of it, like some pansy ass. Lotta help the other two had been, standing there, jaws hangin' down to their fuckin' asses. Daryl watched as Rick busted a left, flying up a dirt trail marked by a broken down sign that read "Pacesetter Steel Services Inc". The entrance was gated and there seemed to be an army waiting for them. He heard T-Dog gulp as they were halted. Daryl scanned the crowd, looking for any sign of Hannah, but he found none. His eyes caught sight of Rick stepping out, just ahead as a tall man, with strong arms motioned for his gun.

"Slurpee's chance in hell I'm goin' in completely unarmed." Daryl said, opening the glove compartment and strapping his backup knife to his ankle. Rick walked to his car.

"We have to relinquish our weapons and leave the cars here." Rick said. Daryl knew it was the only way to get to Hannah. He nodded grimly and stepped out of the truck, making sure to lock the doors and tuck the keys into his back pocket. They trudged silently up to the gates and Daryl realized just how big the place was. It was a goddamn fortress practically. The gates swung open with a creak and they were led inside. They walked across the cracked parking lot, waiting as the giant metal doors were swung open. And there she was. Hannah was waiting by the man named Carlos. Carlos opened his arms wide, greeting them. Hannah ran to him as soon as their eyes connected. It felt good to have her close to him.

"Listen, it's not at all like we thought. Jus' listen to the man. He's got a deal worked out that helps everyone." She explained hastily before they could get a word in. Daryl looked around and noticed their stockpiling of supplies.

"Welcome mis amigos. I'm sorry for the rude introductions, but you can understand under the circumstances." Carlos had said, his eyes resting on the boy who was bound behind them.

"I hope Lorenzo wasn't much of a problem for you." Rick nodded, extending a hand, but Daryl wasn't so sure. He looked at Hannah, studying her for any signs of trouble, but he found none.

"He was fine. Glenn, cut the boy loose." Rick said and Glenn did as he was told. The boy apparently named Lorenzo ran to an old woman who had come at the sound of the commotion.

"Hola abuela. No te preocupes, estoy bien." the boy said as he embraced the old woman.

"We came here from Miami when the outbreak happened." Carlos explained to Rick as his eyes swept the room.

"They've got _kids_, Rick. And elderly." Hannah told him. Rick sighed.

"Perhaps we can strike a deal, mi amigo. Come." Carlos waved a hand at Rick and he followed after a look of slight apprehension. The men walked and talked and Daryl was just happy to have Hannah back in his sights.

"They do anythin' to you?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, but I think I broke some poor guys nose." She smiled, clearly pleased with herself. He smirked at her.

"This place is _huuuge!"_ Glenn said, mesmerized by the places.

"Everythin's bigger ta a chinaman. Ya'll are so damn small" Daryl answered him, unable to help himself. Glenn shot him a look of mild amusement. Even T-Dog had cracked a smile. Rick returned with Carlos and they both looked relieved.

"If we give up half the guns and ammo we have, they've agreed to give us food and water and supplies. What do you guys think?" He laid out the agreement. They all took a second to mull it over. Daryl had stopped caring the second Hannah had been in his arms.

"Don't see the harm in it. We need supplies, they need guns." Daryl said finally. They had ended up with 5 rifles, 7 handguns, 15 boxes of ammo, 2 giant boxes of canned food, 7 gallons of water and a half a crate of medical supplies. _Damn good trade if ya ask me._ Daryl thought to himself as they loaded up the supplies into the back of his truck. Daryl opened the door and threw Hannah her gun and machete, her eyes lighting up as they did.

"Have I ever told you how awesome ya are, Daryl Dixon?" She said to him as she climbed in.

"Not enough, actually." He replied, cracking a smile. They started for camp, hoping to get there by the time dinner rolled around. Daryl guessed it wasn't far off. Hannah offered him a cigarette and he took it appreciatively. He watched her from the corner of his eye as he drove. The sun shone on her and her eyes were alight with thought. It drove him crazy that she was so quiet.

"C'mere." He said as she scooted over and into his arms. He planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered the three words she knew were coming.

"Told ya so."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Hannah**

Hannah waited impatiently by the entrance, listening to the commotion outside. She hoped Daryl would let her explain before he started shooting. They were out manned and out gunned and that was just a shitshow she wanted to avoid entirely. She heard the gates outside squeal open and she realized that she was chewing restlessly on her fingernails. It was a habit that she'd tried to break a million times in her life, but to no avail. Her stomach flipped as the doors opened and sunlight spilled in. It blinded her and she blinked hard a few times, adjusting. She watched as they walked across the parking lot, looking nervous and angry. And there was Daryl, he looked like a case of nerves, eyes scanning furiously for her. Carlos opened his arms in welcome and she ran to him, not caring who saw. She flung herself at him and he held her tightly for a minute.

"Listen, it's not at all like we thought. Jus' listen to the man. He's got a deal worked out that helps everyone." The words spilled out quickly. She knew Daryl was a fan of shooting first and asking questions later.

"Welcome mis amigos. I'm sorry for the rude introductions, but you can understand under the circumstances." Carlos's words echoed across the place as his eyes settled on the kid that Daryl had grabbed. His hands were tied and he was staring at Carlos, his eyes pleading.

"I hope Lorenzo wasn't much of a problem for you." He smiled and Hannah watched as Rick extended a hand. What if they refused the deal? They'd be fools if they did. She was full of stress as the different scenarios danced through her head. She felt Daryl give her the once over, and she held in a smile. She wondered what he would have done if she was dead. He probably would have gone down in a blaze of bullets and curses, she imagined.

"He was fine. Glenn, cut the boy loose." Glenn unbound the boy and she watched as he rushed to an elderly lady who had been making her way over. There was a language barrier, but Hannah knew she'd been worrying.

"Hola abuela. No te preocupes, estoy bien." He said, putting a hand to her cheek as they embraced.

"We came here from Miami when the outbreak happened." Carlos explained to Rick as he came to the same conclusion she had, his eyes settling on the old woman.

"They've got _kids_, Rick. And elderly." She said and Rick sighed, though she wasn't sure if it was one of relief or frustration.

"Perhaps we can strike a deal, mi amigo. Come." He waived Rick on and he shot her a look of uneasiness before following. The men walked and discussed the situation. Hannah felt Daryl's grip on her tighten. He turned her towards him, eyes scanning her for anything new.

"They do anythin' to you?" He asked her, his eyes suspicious.

""No, but I think I broke some poor guys nose." She said, trying her best not to giggle. He'd sort of deserved it though. She watched a smile form on the corners of his mouth.

"This place is _huuuge!"_ Glenn said from behind them. His eyes were sweeping the place, taking in the sights and sounds.

"Everythin's bigger ta a chinaman. Ya'll are so damn small." Daryl jabbed at him. T-Dog smiled and Glenn took it in stride. _Some people never change._

Carlos and Rick returned and Hannah waited with baited breath, though the look on their faces was hopeful.

"If we give up half the guns and ammo we have, they've agreed to give us food and water and supplies. What do you guys think?" She looked at their faces as they thought. It was a hell of a good deal and they'd be retarded to say no.

"Don't see the harm in it. We need supplies, they need guns." Daryl said after a pause. They had ended up with 5 rifles, 7 handguns, 15 boxes of ammo, 2 giant boxes of canned food, 7 gallons of water and a half a crate of medical supplies. They loaded it up the car and Daryl's truck after goodbyes and well wishes were made on both sides. Hannah had just finished strapping in the supplies when Daryl handed her her shotgun and machete. She figured they'd be left behind with all the chaos that had happened. Her eyes met his and she grinned with excitement.

"Have I ever told you how awesome ya are, Daryl Dixon?" She told him, shutting the creaking door.

"Not enough, actually." He said sarcastically as they started for camp. Hannah guessed it was around 4 and she was starving. The drive was quiet and her mind was reeling with the last few days. She lit a cigarette, and handed Daryl one as well. She puffed away. She'd only gone up to the camp to get medical supplies, but she'd gotten something more than that. These people, who she might have called strangers once upon a time were now the only family she had left. Maybe being a people person wasn't so bad? She couldn't say for sure yet. And she'd found Daryl. She smiled to herself softly as he stole a glance at her.

"C'mere." She shifted herself into his arm and they drove in the sunny haze of the afternoon, happy to be in each other's company. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Told ya so." He whispered into her ear. She gave him a look of pure playful anger.

"I fuckin' knew that shit was comin'." She said, giving him a small shove. And they drove the rest of the way to camp in a quiet happiness.

They pulled up into camp a half hour later and Shane was pacing. Hannah suddenly got the sinking feeling that something was horribly wrong. She rushed from the car with Daryl not far behind her. Shane didn't even wait for them to reach him before he started screaming.

"You happy now?" He said, slamming the hood on the roof of Rick's car. Rick and the rest hopped out.

"Shane, calm down. What happ-"Rick had started asking before Shane yelled again.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened. We nearly _died_ today because of you." He snarled. "Because you had to go on your excursion to God knows where." Hannah sprinted around the corner of the RV and everyone was crowded around a body on the ground.

"Move!" She shoved people aside and there was Ed lying there, whimpering as he gripped a bite on this arm. Carol was sobbing and clutching Sophia. She turned violently, cocking her shotgun.

"We gotta kill this motherfucker!" She said, taking aim. She heard the click of a gun to her head. The end of Shane's rifle was pressed to her temple, and his finger on the trigger.

"Don't you fuckin' touch her." Daryl had lunged but Rick and Merle had grabbed him.

"The guy's a tickin' fuckin' time bomb. I ain't waitin' around for him to change." She barked. "If yer gonna shoot me then do it 'lready. I ain't movin'." She saw a flash of movement as Rick took her down. Her gun fell to the ground with a thud.

"Get the FUCK offa me." She yelled as he shoved a knee into her back. She jerked around violently.

"CALM DOWN." Rick shouted at her and there was silence. She could feel the others watching her in distress.

"You're gonna kill the whole camp over some _asshole? _I had ya pegged for a smarter man then that, Rick." She heckled, lying still. She knew she couldn't win this one.

"Now, are you done? Because I'd like to talk about this _calmly_." She could sense his eyes on the back of her head as he waited for her to answer.

"You best git the hell off me." She said, her voice quieting. He slowly got up and she brushed herself off, looking at Ed.

"He's gonna change sooner or later. What're ya gonna do if he bites someone, huh? Wait for them to change too?" She spat bitterly. She waved her hands at the whole group. _I'm not waitin' 'round to see this._

"Ta hell with it. Do what you want." She said, grabbing her gun and storming away angrily.

"Ain't my ass gettin' bit up there, buncha fuckin' retards." She mumbled to herself as she made her way down to the water. _Who the hell let him outta the RV any goddamn way?_ She thought angrily. Footsteps fell behind her.

"Buncha candy asses if ya ask me." Merle's voice called. She'd hoped they knew enough to leave her well alone right now.

"The fuck do they know anyways?" She snapped bitterly as Daryl and Merle appeared. "Waitin' up there to get bit. Sure as hell ain't bitin' my ass." She shook her head, handing them cigarettes before lighting one of her own.

"What even happened?" Daryl asked his brother.

"Came outta goddamn nowhere, that's what happened. One minute I'm tryin' ta score with one of them blonde sisters, the next there's goddamn walkers everywhere. If Ed's dumb ass had stayed put, he woulda been fine, 'stead he just ran out the RV like the sumbitch was on fire. Walker got him the minute he opened the door." Merle explained and he sounded almost bored with the subject. And suddenly, Hannah started laughing. It was one of those genuine belly laughs that shakes your whole body. The Dixon brothers looked at her like she had 6 heads and she couldn't blame them, she felt like she was losing it.

"Karma's a sneaky cunt." She said, chuckling as she wiped her eyes.

"How long since he got bit?" Daryl asked when she was done. Merle thought for a minute, puffing on his cigarette.

"15, maybe 20 minutes." He said indifferently.

"He'll turn soon enough. Only took Noah 10." She said matter-of-factly. She hadn't told anyone she'd been the one to put her son down. It was quiet and she was happy neither of them had pushed the subject.

"Surprised Andrea's not down here bitchin' ya out." Daryl said with a glance towards camp.

"Bitch knows better. I ain't in the mood for her." Hannah mumbled. "What's she gonna do, threaten ya with a fryin' pan? Sissy bitch can't even shoot." Daryl sniggered. Hannah laughed at the image.

"They need to put him down. Sooner the better." She said again and Merle chuckled gruffly.

"You think they give a shit 'bout what we want? Girly, you're even blinder then I thought. They don't give a flying fuck what happens to us. We're no more than junkyard dogs ta them, here to watch their asses so they can sleep better at night. An' when they're done with us, they're gonna throw us away like we was rottin' food." Merle said cruelly. Hannah looked at the man to the left of her, his eyes were hardened and cold. Daryl was silent at his brother's words, as if he'd heard them before. She opened her mouth to speak when a gunshot rang out from camp.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Daryl**

Daryl knew something was wrong. Shane was pacing like a caged animal and he glimpsed at Hannah, knowing she felt the same. Something was very wrong indeed. He watched Hannah load her shotgun and dash from the truck, and he was on her heels instantly. Shane was irate and screaming as they drew near.

"You happy now?" He roared, a his fists slammed Rick's car hood so bad it left dents. Daryl stepped in front of Hannah, crossbow at the ready as Rick, T-Dog and Glenn stumbled out of the car in a stupor. Shane's face was red and the veins in his neck bulged.

"Shane, calm down. What happ-" Rick had put a hand out, hoping to calm his friend, but Shane just kept yelling.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened. We nearly _died_ today because of you." His eyes were wild and Daryl thought he'd finally snapped. "Because you had to go on your excursion to God knows where."

At the mention of walkers, he saw Hannah dart around the RV, he followed and by the time he got there, she was already taking aim at Ed with her shotgun. Daryl's eyes wandered to the bite mark on his arm as he watched him snivel like the pussy he was. The others rushed past him and he stood next to his older brother.

"We gotta kill this motherfucker!" She had exclaimed, cocking back the hammer. Daryl snarled and lunged forward at the sight of Shane putting his rifle to her temple.

"Don't you fuckin' touch her." He growled as Rick and Merle had held him back.

"Ain't yer fight, little brother." Merle whispered to him. "Can't protect her all the time."

"The guy's a tickin' fuckin' time bomb. I ain't waitin' around for him to change." She barked to them, her eyes were fiery as she glanced around. ""If yer gonna shoot me then do it 'lready. I ain't movin'."

Daryl watched as Rick tackled Hannah to the ground. She let out a string of curses as they scuffled. Merle's grip on his shoulder tightened and he raged silently.

"Get the FUCK offa me." She shouted as Rick forced a knee into her back. She flailed around viciously, but he held strong.

"CALM DOWN." Rick had said forcefully. The others watched on in fear at the sight. The seconds felt like hours to Daryl.

"You're gonna kill the whole camp over some _asshole? _I had ya pegged for a smarter man then that, Rick." She jeered at him with the confidence of a cornered snake about to strike.

"Now, are you done? Because I'd like to talk about this _calmly_." Rick asked her and it was all Daryl could do not to laugh. _The hell is talkin' gonna do? Someone's gonna hafta kill him sometime. _

"You best git the hell off me." He heard Hannah whisper fiercely to him. Rick stepped up and Hannah stood, dusting herself off. She looked rebellious as she looked around at them.

"He's gonna change sooner or later. What're ya gonna do if he bites someone, huh? Wait for them to change too?" She said to them angrily. She shook her head as she dismissed them with a wave.

"Ta hell with it. Do what you want." She grabbed her gun and stomped out of camp. There was utter silence as the group absorbed the scene that had just taken place in front of them. Ed was sobbing outright now.

"I don't want to die." He had squealed. Andrea was the first to speak.

"Who the _hell_ does she think she is?" She had hissed, watching Hannah walk away.

"She's right ya know. Ain't no use in waitin'." Daryl defended. _At least she had the guts to do it. _

"We don't kill the living." Rick said sternly. Daryl looked around the group, studying their faces. Ed was sweating now as the fever set in. He laid down, the tears still falling down his cheeks. _Figures he'd die cryin'._ Daryl thought.

"Someone should calm her down. Trigger happy girl like that shouldn't be pissed for too long." Shane said after a pregnant silence. Merle gave Daryl a quick nod and they walked down to the lake. Hannah was mumbling to herself as they came towards her.

"Buncha candy asses if ya ask me." Merle called out as they stood next to her. Her eyes were still radiating fury.

"The fuck do they know anyways?" She snapped bitterly to them as she shook her head violently. "Waitin' up there to get bit. Sure as hell ain't bitin' my ass." She handed them both a cigarette before lighting hers, inhaling sharply.

"What even happened?" Daryl asked Merle quietly.

"Came outta goddamn nowhere, that's what happened. One minute I'm tryin' ta score with one of them blonde sisters, the next there's goddamn walkers everywhere. If Ed's dumb ass had stayed put, he woulda been fine, 'stead he just ran out the RV like the sumbitch was on fire. Walker got him the minute he opened the door." Merle said, uninterested with the whole scenario. Hannah abruptly started laughing. She was hysterical and Daryl thought for sure that she had actually lost her mind. She clutched her sides as the laughter died down, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Karma's a sneaky cunt." She said simply, ignoring the baffled looks from himself and Merle.

"How long since he got bit?" Daryl asked, watching Merle drag thoughtfully on his cigarette.

"15, maybe 20 minutes."

"He'll turn soon enough. Only took Noah 10." She said straightforwardly, her eyes never wavering from the crystal blue water. Daryl hadn't known exactly how Noah had died, he just assumed the walkers had eaten him. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and her eyes were detached at the thought. Daryl realized just how much she'd lost to the walkers. He wanted to embrace her and never let her go. He knew that now was not the time for questions, though he wasn't sure if there even was a good time for that.

"Surprised Andrea's not down here bitchin' ya out." Daryl tried his best to change the subject. Hannah's eyes narrowed at the thought.

"Bitch knows better. I ain't in the mood for her." She moodily.

"What's she gonna do, threaten ya with a fryin' pan? Sissy bitch can't even shoot." Daryl chuckled at the image of Hannah and Andrea fighting. He knew who the clear winner would be.

"They need to put him down. Sooner the better." She reiterated. Merle laughed throatily.

"You think they give a shit 'bout what we want? Girly, you're even blinder then I thought. They don't give a flying fuck what happens to us. We're no more than junkyard dogs ta them, here to watch their asses so they can sleep better at night. An' when they're done with us, they're gonna throw us away like we was rottin' food." He said with loathing. His eyes were untrusting and hostile. Daryl knew Merle hadn't come away from their Paw unscathed. He'd learned at a young age that trusting people wasn't the way to survive, and that's what Merle had done, he'd survived. He'd made sure that Daryl understood how the world worked. How people were malicious and greedy, quick to take what they needed and throw you away. Daryl had grown up angry at the world, but it was nothing compared to Merle. Life had not been kind to Merle Dixon, but he worked his hardest to make sure that Daryl didn't have to live like he had. Merle knew that showing feelings wouldn't get anywhere in their house, so he simply stopped. Hannah had opened her mouth to speak when the gunshot echoed across the hills. She shut her mouth and looked towards camp, shaking her head silently.

"Poor Carol." She sighed, the look in her eyes changing to sympathy. She tossed her cigarette down and headed for camp. Merle and Daryl looked at each other with a shrug and followed silently, like obedient puppies.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Hannah**

Hannah meandered into camp. Ed's body was lying where it had been before, his stony eyes were staring into nothingness. Rick had put a pick axe through his skull, as a guarantee that he wouldn't be moving again. She ignored the glares she was getting from Andrea, there would be time to deal with that bitch later.

"Where's Carol?" She asked Rick. He pointed to her tent and she thanked him. She could hear Carol weeping as she poked her head inside.

"Carol? I…I just wanted ta apologize to you and Sophia. I was jus' tryin' to protect the group is all. I, I know it's not easy an' I'm sorry." She said gently. Hannah wasn't really sure what to say. She wasn't honestly sorry for wanting to shoot Ed, but she understood what it was like to watch someone you love turn. Hell, she'd shot almost anyone she'd ever loved for the same reason. Hannah was indifferent to death now, she saw it every day. She had forgotten that these were once people, sons and daughters, husbands, wives, parents. She couldn't think of them that way anymore, not since her father had turned. She didn't even cry when she killed him. Because that wasn't her father anymore, just like Ed wasn't Ed anymore. He was a walker, and there was no use crying over one of them. She smiled kindly and started to duck back out when Carol called her name.

"Hannah? Thanks. I know it wasn't easy for you either." Carol whispered to her. She gave her a polite nod and left the woman alone. She knew Carol had to grieve, and that she'd come around in time. She took a deep breath, readying herself to do something she hadn't done in a very long time. She walked up to Rick and Shane who were grabbing shovels to go dig Ed's grave.

"I'm sorry fer that whole thing. But ya have to understand, these things are dangerous. Once they turn, they're not people anymore. They won't hesitate to attack." She said modestly. She'd never been good at apologizing, but she knew she needed to. She might have been a bitch, but she still had a sense of respect _sometimes_.

"I understand that, but you can't just go around shooting first and asking questions later. It's not the way we do things around here." Rick lectured her and she held her tongue, wanting nothing more to tell him that that's not how things work out there. She'd seen it. She knew what others would do. Shit, she'd nearly been killed with the last people she ran into. But she nodded and walked away. The stress was eating her alive and she gnawed on her thumbnail. Dinner was served and Hannah all but inhaled her food, barely tasting it. It seemed as though everyone hadn't judged her too bad for her actions, save Andrea who was shooting her dirty looks across the campfire. She wished the bitch would at least have enough balls to say it to her face already. She didn't care what they thought, she knew what needed to be done. She slipped away from the group, just needing a second to breathe and relax. It'd been a hell of a day and she could use some booze. She looked at the sunset, taking it the various blues and purples as the daylight faded away. The weight of the world seemed to be on her shoulders again and she'd gotten that gut instinct to run from these people before they could hurt her. She shut her eyes and tried to push the feeling away. Running was always Hannah's first instinct. In the battle between fight and flight, flight usually won. She'd ran at the first sign of letting people in her entire life. It was easier to be a bitch then to be heartbroken, she'd learned early on. She was a fighter when she had to be, which seemed to be all the time anymore and it was draining her. She felt Daryl's arms slip around her and she leaned into him, doing her best to not let on her feelings. But it was like he was in her head.

"You 'lright?" He asked quietly after a minute. She nodded, smiling at him.

"Jus' been a long day. Wonder how long it's gonna take Andrea to get the balls to say somethin' to me. She's been sending me looks all night." She wondered aloud.

"Knowing Andrea, not too long. God forbid you piss off Shane." He said, rolling his eyes. Hannah had noticed the way she seemed to follow him around camp like a lost puppy. She wanted his approval so badly and Hannah found it ridiculous. _Who needs reassurance __that__ badly? It's pathetic._ The touch of Daryl's mouth on her neck erased the thought immediately. She closed her eyes and felt his breath on the nape of her neck. She bit her lip and pressed herself closer to him. She felt him smile faintly as his hands slipped to her hips. She turned to him, a spark in her eye.

"So, am I correct in assuming that your brother has a bottle of whiskey with my name on it?" She flashed a smile. He raised an eye brow at her, a grin sneaking across his face.

"I dunno, but maybe we should find out." He led her to the tent and Merle was just finishing doing a line of God knows what. He looked up as they entered, offering them some. They shook their heads as Hannah collapsed onto Daryl's cot.

"If I know you like I think I do, Merle Dixon, I know you got a fresh bottle of booze somewhere in this tent." She hinted. Merle's smile was devious as he reached under the cot, brandishing a full bottle of Southern Comfort.

"You better hold onta this one, baby brother." He cracked it, taking a swig and handing it to her. She took a gulp, letting the burn smolder away all of her frustrations. They handed it around in rotation and Hannah wanted nothing more than anything to steal it all for herself and get properly drunk. She had just finished taking a healthy sip from the bottle when Merle's eyes settled on the now healing cut on her calf.

"Ya never did explain how ya got that sumbitch." He said with a nod. She passed the bottle. It seemed like months had passed since that happened, but it'd only been 4 days.

"I was hittin' up a Walmart in Macon few days ago when some group of douche bags tried to fuck me. I jumped through a window and cut the shit outta my leg doin' it. Luckily enough, dumb assholes had left the keys in their truck" She smirked, remembering the looks on their faces. But it really had been a close call.

_She was lucky enough to even have gotten to the damn Walmart. The car she'd stolen was running off fumes. She shut it off and stepped out, carefully scanning the inside for signs of movement. She ducked in the door and kept her machete in hand. Zombies could appear out of nowhere. She'd started grabbing things she'd need, stocking up on ammo, since the guns had been cleared out long before she'd gotten there. She'd started for the food section, hoping there was cans or beef jerky or something at least. She'd just swung her backpack onto her shoulders again when they appeared. There were 4 of them, and they didn't look like the friendly type. The oldest one was at least 50. He brandished a pistol at her and she aimed her shotgun, crouching down. _

"_Ain't you a perty little thang." His smile was nasty and she knew what their intentions were. He shot a look to his buddies, and their eyes twinkled. She started backing up slowly, knowing there had to be a back entrance somewhere. She just hoped she could reach it before they reached her. _

"_Where ya goin' sweetheart. We ain't gonna hurt ya." He called as she started running. She could hear them behind her as she ran to the stock room in the back. She slammed the door shut, shoving a broom between the handles to keep them out. _

"_Come out, come out." They called as they started beating on the door. The broom wouldn't hold for long and she knew that. She searched for a backdoor, but found none._

"_Fuck." She yelled in frustration. Her eyes were combing the walls and they settled on a window about 5 feet off the ground. She picked up a computer monitor, knowing it was the only way she was getting out of there. She just hoped she could hotwire a car fast enough to get the hell out of dodge. The window shattered easily enough and she climbed up on the desk as the door flew open and they piled in. She jumped through the broken window as one of them grabbed her ankle, attempting to drag her back in. He let go as her boot connected with his face. She dropped and as she did, she felt the shard of glass cut through her skin like butter. There wasn't time to assess the damage now. Her eyes rested on a bright yellow pick up about 4 feet away and she started limping. She found that the guys inside were stupid enough to leave the keys. The engine roared to life and she peeled away, watching as the first of them dropped to the ground. _

"I kept drivin' til the thing ran outta gas. That's when I saw the smoke and started towards it." She said simply. She was starting to feel the booze and her head was swimming and she didn't want it any other way.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Daryl**

Daryl and Merle had watched her talk to Rick as he pointed in the direction of Carol's tent. They watched as she made her way over awkwardly and Daryl was sure she had no clue in hell as to what to say to the grief stricken woman. He sighed and Merle gave him a look of brotherly annoyance.

"Quit bein' such a pussy and buck up 'fore I have to beat the stupid outta ya." He had said harshly before he'd walked away. To anyone else, it would have backed up Merle's reputation for being an insensitive prick, but to Daryl, it was his brother's way of telling him that she was fine. The adrenaline was wearing off and he was tired as shit, but he couldn't rest yet. He surveyed the camp, watching Andrea quietly whispering to her sister, and he guessed she was talking shit on Hannah. _Bitch is just jealous because Hannah has balls._ He looked at Ed's dead body laying motionless on the ground and he almost felt sorry for the poor bastard, _almost._ It'd taken him almost 25 minutes to turn, and Daryl wondered who had taken the shot. His mind wandered to Hannah, wondering how she'd managed to shoot her own kid. He wondered if she was just as damaged as he was, and was just better at hiding it. They'd all grown harder since the outbreak had started, some more than others. Hannah was no exception. He wondered if she was a softer person before this, or if she'd always been scared to let people in. He couldn't blame her for it. Daryl was usually cold more than anything to strangers. It was the Dixon way to be untrusting, to be angry at the world and everyone in it. He watched as she hesitatingly walked up to Shane and Rick who were preparing to go bury the dead man lying in the middle of camp. She looked like she was forcing herself to say the words that were spilling out of her mouth. Rick had nodded and it looked like he was talking to Carl instead of Hannah. He was _lecturing _her, and Hannah just nodded, swallowing back her anger. Dinner was served and she'd sucked down her food and slipped away as the group chattered happily. Daryl watched as she stood by herself, barely out of sight. She was staring up into the sky and she looked lost. He put down his plate and headed towards her. He slid his arms around her waist and she tilted her head back onto his shoulder. She was trying to keep the trouble look from her face, but it resonated around her.

"You 'lright?" He asked quietly as they stood there.

She smiled at him as he watched her tuck away her troubles once again.

"Jus' been a long day. Wonder how long it's gonna take Andrea to get the balls to say somethin' to me. She's been sending me looks all night." Daryl had seen the way Andrea was looking at Hannah, as if she was a monster. But he knew that Hannah would do what was necessary to keep people safe. Who was Andrea to judge her?

"Knowing Andrea, not too long. God forbid you piss off Shane." He mocked. Andrea had followed Shane around like a servant. She was seeking his approval so bad. She needed to know that she was worth something. He pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck gently, hoping to make both of their troubles vanish, if only for a minute. He nipped at the skin of her neck and she pressed herself further into his as his hands slid eagerly onto her hips. She turned, laying a hand on his shoulders as she smiled lightheartedly.

"So, am I correct in assuming that your brother has a bottle of whiskey with my name on it?" He raised an eye brow at the idea. _If there was a good a night as any to get shitfaced, it would be after this shitshow of a day._

"I dunno, but maybe we should find out." They walked to the tent and Merle was in his usual stance, bent over the bed with a straw in his nose. He offered them a line, which was unusually out of character for him. They declined and Hannah sunk onto his cot. She eyed Merle up for a minute before speaking.

"If I know you like I think I do, Merle Dixon, I know you got a fresh bottle of booze somewhere in this tent." Merle's smile was devilish as he produced an unopened bottle of Southern Comfort. He gave Daryl an approving look.

"You better hold onta this one, baby brother." Daryl agreed mentally. Hannah really was the epitome of a Southern woman and it drove him crazy. They passed it around, happy to have a distraction for a while and Daryl had to admit he'd been craving a good buzz for a while now.

"Ya never did explain how ya got that sumbitch." Merle said, breaking the silence. He nodded to the stitches trailing down her calf. He'd almost forgotten about them in the course of the chaotic day.

"I was hittin' up a Walmart in Macon few days ago when some group of douche bags tried to fuck me. I jumped through a window and cut the shit outta my leg doin' it. Luckily enough, dumb assholes had left the keys in their truck" She explained and he was once again impressed by her. He wondered what their lives might have been like if they'd met before all of this. He'd never met a woman who could deal with him, let alone his brother too. He guessed they'd have shared a few drinks and hunting sessions. He wondered if he would have eventually met Noah. Daryl had never considered children. Hell, _he_ didn't even want to be alive, why the hell would he drag a kid into this shitty world? But the thought of raising Noah warmed his heart some. Hannah's cheeks had flushed and watched as she drank again. He was getting a little buzzed himself and he knew from past experiences that Merle's mystery drug was kicking in. His older brother had that far away look in his eyes and Daryl was sort of jealous. It'd felt like forever since he'd done drugs. He'd gotten fucked up a lot in his teenage years. He needed _something_ to get him away from his daddy. When things got bad, Daryl would sneak out the window in his bedroom, not coming back for days at a time. He was on a mission to self-destruct and there wasn't a drug he hadn't tried. Merle had nearly beat the teeth out of his mouth when he'd found Daryl shooting up heroin for the first time. Daryl could still remember loving that hazy feeling of the world slipping away as the warmth took over his body. Merle swore he'd kill Daryl himself if he ever found out he'd done it again, and Daryl had stuck to his promise of never touching it again. Hannah's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I kept drivin' til the thing ran outta gas. That's when I saw the smoke and started towards it." Merle passed him the bottle and he took a long drink, missing the days where Merle and him would share a bottle on the back porch of their cabin. Hannah's face happily drunk as he studied her.

"Did ya ever hear 'bout the time that Daryl got his dumbass lost in tha woods for 9 days?" Merle slurred happily from his cot. Daryl laughed at the memory. Hannah looked at him, intrigued.

"Got lost for 9 goddamn days and this asshole didn't even notice. I stumbled around eatin' wild berries and wipin' my ass with poison oak tryin' ta figure out how to get home. Once I did, I walked in an made myself a goddamn sandwich." He said, slightly embarrassed. Hannah had started cracking up, her breath coming in spurts. It was good to hear her laugh. He gave her a shove as she snorted.

"Shut up." He mumbled, a grin spreading across his face.

"So, you guys fuck yet or what?" Merle asked and Daryl and Hannah shot each other a look, blushing slightly. Hannah's words were starting to slur a little.

"Oh yeah. Shoulda seen it, it was insane. Got a few good moves from my days as a hooker." She mocked him, trying to ease the tension with humor. Merle let out a whooping laugh as Hannah stepped outside to smoke. Merle's face turned serious and he looked his little brother in the eyes.

"I meant what I said, boy. You better keep that one. She's the kinda girl ya need ta keep around. She'd do good fer ya." The fact that Merle, the same man who had told him that women were only good for cookin' and fuckin' years before, was saying this was the conformation he needed. He stumbled out of the tent and planted his lips firmly on hers, as if he was claiming her for his own. He wasn't sure if it was the booze or his feelings, or both, but he told her something he'd never said to anyone before in his life.

"I love you, Hannah McClure."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Hannah**

Hannah had always loved the feeling of being drunk. The way the booze made everything fuzzy and warm was all she needed. She'd partied a lot as a teenager and there were few drugs she hadn't tried. She needed to escape her miserable life somehow and the drugs were the one thing she knew would always be there for her. She remembered eating mushrooms for the first time, giggling away as the world melted into a swirl of colors, but the booze was always her first love, and now was no exception. She hadn't thought on her arrival at the camp that she'd ever be sitting in a tent and having _fun_ with the Dixon brothers. But here she was, joyfully sharing a bottle with them like they'd all known each other for years. She could tell that Merle's drugs had kicked in and his whole demeanor had relaxed.

"Did ya ever hear 'bout the time that Daryl got his dumbass lost in tha woods for 9 days?" She looked at Daryl for an explanation.

"Got lost for 9 goddamn days and this asshole didn't even notice. I stumbled around eatin' wild berries and wipin' my ass with poison oak tryin' ta figure out how to get home. Once I did, I walked in an made myself a goddamn sandwich." She had started laughing uncontrollably at the thought of Daryl stumbling around, ass itchin' somethin' fierce. He gave her a playful push as his cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

"Shut up." He muttered, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"So, you guys fuck yet or what?" Merle asked. There was an awkward glance shared between them and Hannah couldn't help herself.

"Oh yeah. Shoulda seen it, it was insane. Got a few good moves from my days as a hooker." She shot at the man and he let out a hearty laugh. She grabbed the last cigarette from her pack and stepped outside, letting the warm air hit her skin. There was still a few people up at the fire and she flipped them the finger, still upset about earlier. She had just taken a drag off her smoke when Daryl had put his lips to hers, like he was declaring her as his. But he'd already done that in Hannah's mind. His eyes were alight with an emotion she'd never seen in them before.

"I love you, Hannah McClure." He said with adoration. Her heart stopped as she realized what he'd just said. She was in shock. Sure, she'd played around with the idea of those words escaping his lips, but she never thought she'd see the day when it would actually happen. She kissed him passionately and he scooped her up into his arms. She would have thought she was dreaming if her heart hadn't been beating so fast.

"I love you too." She managed, her thoughts still swirling. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She wasn't sure if she could ever remember feeling so secure in someone's arms. She hated to say it, but even Travis hadn't ever made her feel this way. It was like she'd known Daryl forever, like he'd been there every second of her life. He'd single-handedly managed to sweep her off her feet in 4 days and if that wasn't love then she wasn't sure she'd ever known what love really was. Maybe there was such a thing as "love at first sight" after all.

"I'm sorry I let ya down today." Daryl said softly, his eyes drifting guiltily to the ground. She put a hand on his chin and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Don't you ever say that to me again. The only way you could let me down is if ya left, and even then I'd hunt yer ass down and drag ya back." She smiled, planting a kiss on his lips. He stole her cigarette and sucked down the last couple drags, placing a kiss on her forehead as he dragged her inside.

"Yer turnin' my brother into a pussy whipped bitch!" Merle said and Hannah could tell it was his way of playing. Merle really wasn't so bad once you got past the initial shock of him. Hannah could tell he loved his brother more than anything in the world.

"That's a hell of a bike ya got out there." She complimented, brushing off his words. She'd been admiring it since she arrived. Hannah missed her 69 Chevelle more than almost anything. It had been her baby since the day her pops had brought it home. They'd spent every Sunday together under the hood of that car for the better part of 2 years and she knew it's engine like the back of her hand, if not better.

"Whacha know 'bout bikes there, girly?" Merle challenged, almost playfully.

"A few things. Pops worked on a few of 'em at the shop. I'm a car girl myself though, the older the better." She said. Hannah had always loved her father's shop. She'd spent hours in there when she was younger, fetching him tools as he taught her about torque and how not to blow a transmission. She'd rather spend all day fixing a car than going on dates. Engines didn't talk back, they didn't judge, they just listened, even if she didn't have anything to say.

"I had you figured fer a mechanic's daughter. Ya got that feel to ya, plus, ya still got grease under yer nails." Daryl said, taking her nails in his hand. He was right. There was always a layer of irremovable grease trapped under them. She didn't think it would ever go away and she didn't want it to. It was the only proof she had left that she'd been happy at some point before the walkers had arrived. That there'd been some good. It was evidence of her old life. But that was gone now, she grabbed the bottle from the floor and took a good, long mouthful, trying to drown out the feelings rising in her chest. She needed another smoke. Hannah had been a chain smoker since the day she started smoking. She loved the rush of nicotine and the burn of the smoke filling her lungs. She'd stolen her first cigarette when she was 12 out of her pop's jacket while he was making dinner one night. She'd almost puked after she lit it, but after a few drags, she knew she'd be doing it for the rest of her life. She realized that her backpack was still sitting next to Daryl's truck and she staggered over, covered by shadows as she caught her name in conversation.

"Hannah's the time bomb. She's dangerous Rick. We don't even know her that well, she could kill us all in our sleep!" Andrea's voice was hushed. The rage in her flared, enhanced by the alcohol in her system. She rushed into the circle, Andrea's face dropping at the sight of her.

"You got somethin' you wanna say t'me? Cause it seems like ya do." She said viciously. Shane stood, ready to restrain her. But Hannah was just getting started as her anger mounted. "What the _fuck _have you done for this camp, besides bitch and moan about not havin' a gun? I got fuckin' _kidnapped_ today tryin' to get the shit that this camp needed. So either grow some balls and say it t' my face, or shut your fuckin' mouth." Andrea's eyes narrowed at her, she stood, stepping closer to Hannah, anger seething in her face.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are, waltzing in here, guns blazing. You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through!" She burst. Hannah saw red at those words. _You haven't seen SHIT compared to what I have, bitch_

"I'll show you who the fuck I am!" Hannah lunged for her, fists swinging as Andrea did the same. "You think you got it rough, little girl? You don't know the first thing about goin' through anythin'! I lost EVERYTHIN'." She said, her temper red hot. She felt arms around her waist as Daryl dragged her away.

"Boy, you better git the hell offa me if you know what's good for you." She threatened, her anger rampant. Merle forced her eyes to look into his. They were stern and almost fatherly.

"You best calm yer ass down there, girly. Ain't no use wastin' yer breath on these people. They could care less 'bout tryin' ta get ta know folks like us. We're beneath them, don't ya understand?" He said, loudly enough for them to hear. Daryl's grip on her arms was tight, and rightly so. She was trying to talk herself out of beating the face off of Andrea the first chance she got.

"Fuck 'em. This is why I do better by my fuckin' self. Last time I do anythin' fer fuckin' people." She said, more to herself then either of them. Merle had grabbed her backpack and Daryl threw her on the cot and she heard bits and pieces of his conversation with Rick.

"-isn't her fault. It's been a hard day for all of us. T'be honest, Andrea started it." She heard Daryl say.

"-'s just upset because Hannah got to go."

Hannah hated drama, it's half the reason she'd steered clear of girls when she was younger. All the talking behind each other's backs, and the fake smiles, she found it childish and had done her best to avoid it all together.

"Tell her ta grow the hell up! 'S ain't high school anymore." Merle said what she'd been thinking. The boys appeared and Hannah felt like she was about to get in trouble like she was 10 or something.

"Yer a feisty little firecracker, ain't cha?" Merle said, throwing her the pack of smokes.

"Bitch needs ta keep her mouth shut!" Hannah grumbled, too flustered to even smoke a cigarette. She laid back, as the light from the lantern grew dim. She felt Daryl's body curl up next to hers, and the last thing she felt was his fingers stroking her cheek softly as she fell to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Daryl**

Daryl watched her face drop as she processed the words he'd just uttered. To be honest, he couldn't believe he'd said them either. But they'd slipped off his tongue so easily that he was sure they couldn't have been wrong. She kissed him suddenly, throwing herself into him with such force that it nearly knocked the both of them down. He wrapped his arms around her scooping her up. He felt their hearts racing, neither of them believing that this was really happening. He closed his eyes, doing his best to trap this moment forever in his memory.

"I love you too." She said finally. And by the look in her eyes, he knew she meant it. Daryl had never spoken those words to anyone, maybe to his Ma once upon a time but was so young when she died he couldn't remember. They felt strange on his lips as he had said them, but they felt right, like he'd been saving them for a time like this. He knew he loved her. This couldn't be anything else _but_ love, right? Wasn't needing someone love? Was he capable of love? Of letting himself _be _loved? He didn't know, but he was sure as hell gonna find out. Daryl Dixon was not one to walk away from cupped her face in his hands, kissing her with every inch of his body. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like without her now. She took him as he was, every troubled memory, every faded scar, and she hadn't tried to change him. She…She _loved_ him. Daryl couldn't quite wrap his head around it still. It's like the very nature of her was intoxicating him, drawing him in like he'd never felt before. He never wanted her out of his sight again. He thought of the look in her eyes as she was dragged away from him today. He swore to himself that he'd never let that happen again, come hell or high water.

"I'm sorry I let ya down today." The guilt consumed him. He looked remorsefully to the ground, starting to beat himself up. She grabbed his chin and forced his eyes to hers. Her green eyes were forgiving and he found himself noticing specks of gold flaking in them.

"Don't you ever say that to me again. The only way you could let me down is if ya left, and even then I'd hunt yer ass down and drag ya back." She grinned at him as he stole the cigarette from her hand, puffing away. He flicked the butt and dragged her inside, wanting more booze.

"Yer turnin' my brother into a pussy whipped bitch!" Merle had spouted from the bed, but Daryl knew by the look in his eyes that he was happy for him. His brother wanted nothing more than to see him happy, and he'd finally gotten that, it'd just taken the end of the world for it to happen.

"That's a hell of a bike ya got out there." Hannah said, ignoring Merle's taunting words. He figured she'd be into bikes, or cars. He vaguely remembered her saying something about her dad owning a shop. She had the look of a woman who knew her way around an engine and it was damn sexy.

"Whacha know 'bout bikes there, girly?" Merle questioned her, but Daryl wasn't entirely sure if he was joking or not. Hannah gave him a little shrug.

"A few things. Pops worked on a few of 'em at the shop. I'm a car girl myself though, the older the better." He pictured her in a classic car, windows down as she blared her music, singing at the top of her lungs as she sped down some rural road in Mississippi.

"I had you figured fer a mechanic's daughter. Ya got that feel to ya, plus, ya still got grease under yer nails." He said, grabbing her nails. She looked at them, smiling as if she was seeing an old friend after a long time. Suddenly, the look in her eyes was sad and she grabbed the bottle, drinking furiously. She stood up, and mumbled something about another smoke as she disappeared from the tent. Daryl shot a look to his brother, hoping he wouldn't start in on him just yet. He wanted to at least savor the feeling before he started hearing "faggot" and "pussy" for the rest of eternity.

"You best take care of her, little brother. Girl like that doesn't come 'round often." Merle cautioned. In Daryl's entire life, Merle had wanted nothing more than to give him a life that he never had. He'd pushed for him to graduate high school and get a good job, find some woman and pop out a few babies. He wanted Daryl to know what it was like to be alive, and not just surviving. Daryl knew his brother loved him more then anything in the world, whether he showed it or not. Daryl had always loved his brother for it. They were stuck together, bonded by blood and memories. Daryl looked at his brother, pushing the thoughts aside.

"Why the hell do you care?" He asked a little bit defensive, but mostly curious. It wasn't like Merle to be so, well, caring. Merle's eyes flashed with fondness at his little brother.

"Cause she makes ya happy, son." He said simply. Daryl knew that was as close to an "I love you." as he was ever going to get from his brother. He smiled slightly at his brother, taking another sip from the now half empty bottle. Merle and Daryl looked at each other as they heard Andrea and Hannah yelling.

"-_kidnapped _today tryin' to get the shit that this camp needed. So either grow some balls and say it t' my face, or shut your _fuckin'_ mouth." He heard Hannah say with conviction, the anger apparent in her voice. He dashed from the tent with Merle by his side.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are, waltzing in here, guns blazing. You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through!" Andrea had snapped. Hannah's eyes exploded with rage.

"Aw shit. Here comes the shitshow. Bet ya a cigarette Hannah stomps the piss outta her." Merle joked quietly to him. But Daryl knew he was right. Hannah would easily kick the shit out of Andrea. She had a short fuse, that much was apparent.

"I'll show you who the fuck I am!" Hannah lunged for her, fists swinging as Andrea did the same. "You think you got it rough, little girl? You don't know the first thing about goin' through anythin'! I lost EVERYTHIN'." They lunged for each other again and Daryl barely managed to grab a hold of her as she started swinging again, her fists barely missing Andrea. He dragged her back to the front of the tent, his grip unrelenting as she panted in anger.

"Boy, you better git the hell offa me if you know what's good for you." She threatened through gritted teeth at him, trying to break free from his grasp. Merle forced her eyes to his and he felt her relax a little.

"You best calm yer ass down there, girly. Ain't no use wastin' yer breath on these people. They could care less 'bout tryin' ta get ta know folks like us. We're beneath them, don't ya understand?" He said loudly, his words full of spite.

"Fuck 'em. This is why I do better by my fuckin' self. Last time I do anythin' fer fuckin' people." She sputtered resentfully, though Daryl had a feeling she wasn't talking to either of them anymore. He heaved her onto the cot and zippered up the door as Rick approached them.

"Look Rick, you know as well as I do that it isn't her fault. It's been a hard day for all of us. And t'be honest, Andrea started it." He defended her as he watched Shane arguing with Andrea, no doubt having something along the same lines as the conversation they were having now.

"I know, I know. Andrea's apparently been on the war path. She's just upset that Hannah got to go. Thinks it wasn't fair." Rick said, clearly frustrated with Andrea. Daryl was glad they were on the same page, he'd come to like Rick, knowing it couldn't be easy lookin' out for everyone the way he did. Everyone had figured a blow out was coming between the two of them anways, they just didn't know when. The tension between them was so heavy you could light a match on it.

"Oh boo fuckin' hoo. Tell her ta grow the hell up! 'S ain't high school anymore." Merle had said, rolling his eyes at the whole thing.

"Well, let's let them get some sleep and hopefully we can settle things in the morning." Rick said, patting Daryl on the shoulders as he retreated. Hannah looked almost nervous as they entered.

"Yer a feisty little firecracker, ain't cha?" Merle had said, smiling as he tossed the cigarettes at her. The fact that Hannah had managed to get Merle to even stand, let alone _like_ her was a feat in itself. There wasn't many woman that Merle didn't see as a quick fuck and a decent meal.

"Bitch needs ta keep her mouth shut!" She griped as she laid back. Merle was already half asleep and Hannah's eyes were threatening to close any minute. He dimmed the lantern as far as it would go and curled up around her, caressed her cheek. He closed his eyes, remembering the world long ago when he was younger. Merle had always taken care of him, in his own way. He'd always made sure he'd left enough whiskey in the bottle, or enough weed for Daryl when he'd leave for a few days. Daryl remembered the fear that shook him as he heard his father's heavy and jagged footsteps slamming up the stairs. Daryl knew what came when his father started yelling like that, he remembered gritting his teeth and waiting for the sharp blows, remembering to duck and weave so the damage wasn't too bad. Daryl hadn't ever felt bad for himself, he didn't have time to, and besides, that was Merle's job. Though, he understood now that Merle was just trying to make a man out of him before his father damaged him too much. He was trying to numb Daryl from the inside out, so that when the beatings came, and they came often, he'd be ready for them. As far as he was concerned, Merle had been his only family way before his father had died of cirrhosis when he was 21. He remembered the feeling of sitting in his Paw's empty house with Merle as they stared at the sleek black urn sitting in front of them on the rickety coffee table, neither of them believing that the bastard was never coming back. Yeah, when it came to them, there was nothing the Dixon brothers wouldn't do for each other.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Hannah**

Hannah rolled over with a groan, placing a hand to her pounding head. Everything was moving too fast for her liking, including her stomach. She laid still for a minute, shaking the haze from last night's events. And everything came spinning back with a blur. She tensed as she remembered the words slipping off his tongue. _Maybe it was the booze talkin'. God knows how people get when there's SoCo involved._ She tried to reason with herself, but she knew he'd meant it. So what now? Where the hell were they supposed to go from here? Riding off into the sunset happily ever after? Fuck if she knew. She heaved herself up with a grunt, noticing a substantial lack of bodies in the tent. She pulled on her boots and stepped out into the sun. It was at least noon and she had no idea what to expect after her scrap with Andrea last night. She needed to get the hell away from these people, even for a little while. She needed the kind of solidarity that only hunting could provide. She walked up to camp, nodding to Dale and Rick.

"There a map around here somewhere?" She asked, trying to will away the splitting headache she had. Dale handed her a map and she smiled at him.

"See the eye's getting better." He observed and she realized that she could open it finally.

"Yeah, guess so." She said to him. He leaned in closer.

"Don't worry 'bout Andrea, she's a little temperamental sometimes." He said with a wink before walking away. She spread the map out, surveying a creek that ran next to the quarry for a few miles, if there was any decent animals to catch, they'd be somewhere along there.

"You look like you got hit by a bus!" Daryl said, treading up next to her.

"Ugh. I _feel_ like I got hit by a bus and then it reversed over top of me." She moaned, trying to quiet her rising stomach.

"You thinkin' about goin' huntin?" He asked eagerly, his eyes on the map laid in front of her. She could tell he needed to get outta there too.

"Yeah, I was thinking about followin the creek south a few miles, see if I can't catch somethin along it." She said, marking the trail with her fingers.

"When are we leavin?" He asked, not waiting for her to invite him.

"Dunno jus yet." He nodded simply, looking at her.

"Y'alright?" He said as her stomach growled. There was 2 options right now, empty it, or fill it and Hannah chose the latter. She rifled through the supplies they'd gotten yesterday, finding a single can of beans. She opened the top with the tip of her machete and stuck it on the fire to cook, old school style. Rick took a seat next to her as she waited for her makeshift breakfast to heat up.

"Daryl an' I are gonna go huntin' today. We're followin' the creek south a few miles, hopefully catch some deer or sumthin." She said, showing him the map. He agreed and she could tell something was troubling him.

"What's on yer mind?" She asked, taking her beans off the fire and letting them cool.

"We can't stay here much longer. Walkers are startin' to come out further and further from the cities cause the food source is runnin' dry." He said quietly and Hannah had a feeling not everyone knew about this.

"But where to?" She asked. The highways were clogged for miles with broken cars and walkers alike. There was no way a group as big as theirs could go undetected.

"Haven't quite figured that part out yet." He sighed as she devoured her food quickly. She gave him a sympathetic smile and patted him on the back.

"Least I'll be gone for a little and ya won't have to worry about me an' Andrea." She said with a grin. She emptied her backpack out in the tent, trying to figure out what to bring and what to leave behind. In the end, she decided on water, her first aid kit that she'd restocked finally, the map and ammunition for her gun. In the last few months she realized that just because you don't expect walkers, doesn't mean they won't show up uninvited. She swept her hair up into a bun, her usual hairstyle for hunting and they tread off silently into the woods. It was a nice May day and the birds were chirping loudly to each other as they made their way towards the creek. Hannah wasn't sure if this would be awkward, seeing as she didn't really know what to make of last night. But Daryl's attitude hadn't changed a bit. _Focus Hannah Mae, it's huntin' time, not some sleepover. Ya can gush later._ She mentally reprimanded herself, forcing her eyes to the ground as they neared the creek bed. They stopped and checked the map.

"'S the only creek for at least 10 miles, so I figure there'll be deer round here. Specially if the walkers have been keeping away." She said quietly, checking the sun to get their direction. They started walking, Daryl taking down smaller animals as they went along.

"So your dad taught you how to hunt?" He asked after they'd been walking for a while.

"Sort of, he taught me the basics, but after my mom left, he just started working at the shop later and later an I saw him less an' less. Zack basically taught me everything I know." She said, not taking her eyes from the ground. She walked lightly, her feet barely making a sound.

"Ya miss her? Yer mom I mean." He asked, glancing up from the forest floor.

"Naw. I was happy the bitch left. She wasn't gettin' any mother of the year awards." She said sourly. She felt Daryl glance at her, waiting for her to continue. "Sarah…my mom…she didn't include getting knocked up into her glamorous life plans. Especially getting knocked up twice in 3 years. I wasn't exactly playin' dress up neither and she, well, she tried to beat the lady into me, lotta good that did her." She ironically, but her words still rang with a touch bitterness. Daryl looked at her and she met his glance.

"I know the feelin', Paw could get pretty bad when he was drunk." He said quietly to her. They heard the soft fall of footsteps that could only come from walkers and they looked at each other before hiding. There were two of them, stumbling blindly as they followed the smell of flesh. The one on the left was missing an arm, his suit tattered and ripped as he'd walked around, starving for humans. The other one looked like it'd turned pretty recently. The blood from the chunk missing from it's neck had yet to dry completely. Daryl signaled that he would take one and she, the other. She nodded silently, unhooking the machete from her hip. This is what she'd really needed, to take her aggression out on something. They moved silently as ghosts to the walkers, Daryl's arrow hit with perfect aim and the fucker dropped like a fly. Hannah flew at the walker and jammed her machete right between the eyes, twisting until she knew for sure it wasn't getting back up. She wiped the blade off on the grass beside the body and kept going.

"Saw tracks up ahead, but we need to keep our eyes open. Heard that the walkers are startin' to wander away from the city to find food." She warned as they continued on their trail. She'd been right and they found healthy sized tracks in the mud by the bank.

"Fresh too, he was probably here about 10 minutes ago." Daryl said. They were soundless as they trekked on, eyes open for deer and walkers the same. They'd followed the tracks for about another few minutes when they crept up on the buck. It was grazing on the hill a few feet away, unaware of it's fate. Hannah wished she could take it down herself, but she didn't want any unwelcome company. Daryl took aim, and she watch him inhale before he pulled the trigger. The buck didn't even know what hit 'em. He crumpled silently and they moved in, excited for their kill. Hannah knew they'd only been out for about a half an hour, judging by the sun.

"Hot damn, we're good!" Hannah said, smiling. Being in the woods revived her, it was where she felt the most at home. She didn't have to pretend to be anything but herself. Nature had always soothed her heart, because, let's face it, she was a pretty angry chick. But there was something about the feel of being completely alone, something about the smell and the way the animals leapt around her that just made her feel like this is where she belonged.

"Well, let's get this fucker back to camp so Merle can gut it." Daryl said, as they both grabbed an antler, quiet as they dragged their catch back to camp.

"I meant what I said last night." Daryl said eventually. She couldn't help but blush.

"I know, figured it was yer brother that used that line just to get laid." She joked as her face turned serious. "But I meant it too." She said, squinting in nervousness. Daryl smiled faintly. They dropped the buck as they took a quick breather. Hannah guessed they'd be back at camp in about 5 minutes. She drank some water, giving some to Daryl as well. They looked at each other and before Hannah knew it, his mouth was smashing down on hers, lustfully. The world slipped away and it was just their bodies, tangled in each other as they finally gave into their mounting desires.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Daryl**

Daryl's eyes snapped open. It took him a second to realize where he was. His mouth was dry as he swallowed, looking at Hannah still passed out next to him. His insides squirmed at what he'd said last night. He didn't regret it, but they'd both been pretty drunk and he wasn't sure what it would be like now. He untangled himself from her and stepped outside. Merle was working on his bike again, probably tweaking from all the coke he'd been doing lately. Daryl stretched, feeling his back crack with a pop. He ambled into camp, sitting on a log by the fire pit as he started whittling more arrows, knowing he'd need them sooner or later. He wasn't in the mood to be around these people today.

"_They don't give a flying fuck what happens to us. We're no more than junkyard dogs ta them, here to watch their asses so they can sleep better at night. An' when they're done with us, they're gonna throw us away like we was rottin' food." _Merle had been right, these people didn't give a fuck about them. He wondered what they would have done if he hadn't been there yesterday when Hannah was taken hostage. _They probably would have just left her_. Any one of them coulda gotten bit when Ed turned, and Daryl knew that Rick had probably thought about that, but none of these people had the balls to do what Hannah had tried. The entire time Daryl and Merle had been with them, none of them showed one damn ounce of appreciation for keepin' their asses safe. _Buncha selfish assholes. _He shook his head, turning the soon to be arrow with every stroke of his knife. The days were starting to get warmer now as spring slipped to summer. If he counted right, it'd been 78 days since the outbreak had started, and if he counted right, that meant his birthday was in exactly a month. He didn't imagine himself being in the midst of a zombie apocalypse at 30. He wasn't sure _where_ he pictured himself being at 30, honestly. Here was a good a place as any, he guessed. Birthdays had come and gone almost unnoticed in the Dixon household. Usually they passed by unspoken though, some years, Merle would come in and wordlessly throw something at him before grabbing a beer out of the fridge and ducking upstairs. Hell, that's how he'd gotten the knife he was holding, Merle had given it to him for his 12th birthday. He stole a glance at his brother, and he couldn't tell if Merle was singing to himself, or talking to himself, but it didn't matter either way. This year, his present to himself would be the gift of still being alive. Daryl didn't even notice Hannah slip into camp at first, his mind was too busy wandering. It was when he heard her voice that he looked up from his makeshift arrow.

"There a map around here somewhere?" She asked as Dale retrieved the map Daryl knew he kept in one of the drawers in the RV. He watched as Dale said something and she put a hand to her eye. Dale leaned in closer, whispering something before giving her a wink and walking away. He watched her smile slightly, unfolding the map and spreading it out. Her fingers trailed the map with ease as she mumbled to herself. Daryl stood, tucking his knife into it's sheath, walking up next to her. She looked pale and sick from too much drinking the night before.

"You look like you got hit by a bus!" He said, trying not to laugh.

"Ugh. I _feel_ like I got hit by a bus and then it reversed over top of me." She groaned slightly as her stomach gurgled loudly.

"You thinkin' about goin' huntin?" He asked hopefully. He needed to escape this camp for a little bit, he was going to go insane if he didn't.

"Yeah, I was thinking about followin the creek south a few miles, see if I can't catch somethin along it." She said, marking her intended trail with the tip of her finger.

"When are we leavin?" He didn't bother to wait for an invite. He was going whether she liked it or not. She didn't seem to mind much though.

"Dunno jus yet." He watched her grimace as her stomach gurgled again and she looked like she was gonna be sick.

"Y'alright?" He asked. She nodded and went to the box of food, rifling around in it until she produced a can of beans. He observed her opening the can with the tip of her machete and nestle it on the edge of the fire. Rick took a seat next to her and Daryl busied himself looking at the map, his eyes following the creek. He still didn't like the fact that they were still so close to the city. If it were up to him, they'd be in the country lands somewhere. Less people, less walkers. Hannah moved toward the tent and he made sure he had enough arrows, for whatever they'd come across. She emerged and they quietly set off into the woods. They made it to the creek bed and Hannah pulled out the map, checking the sun for their direction.

"'S the only creek for at least 10 miles, so I figure there'll be deer round here. Specially if the walkers have been keeping away." She said as the traced the creek with her fingertip. They walked along and Daryl could tell that Hannah was in her natural element. Her eyes slipped effortlessly over the ground as they went, her feet were light and almost soundless.

"So your dad taught you how to hunt?" He asked her after a while.

"Sort of, he taught me the basics, but after my mom left, he just started working at the shop later and later an I saw him less an' less. Zack basically taught me everything I know." She explained with a haunting smile on her lips.

"Ya miss her? Yer mom I mean." He asked. She snorted.

"Naw. I was happy the bitch left. She wasn't gettin' any mother of the year awards." She spat resentfully. Daryl looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate. He felt like there was more to her then she let on. "Sarah…my mom…she didn't include getting knocked up into her glamorous life plans. Especially getting knocked up twice in 3 years. I wasn't exactly playin' dress up neither and she, well, she tried to beat the lady into me, lotta good that did her." She said sarcastically but Daryl heard the seething anger in those words. Shit, he could relate. Paw had almost killed him a few times when it got real bad. When Daryl was 12 he walked around with 2 broken ribs for weeks until Merle came home on leave from the Army and took him to the hospital. They looked at each other and Daryl looked away shyly.

"I know the feelin', Paw could get pretty bad when he was drunk." He mumbled. The moans reached their ears at the same time and they spun around. Two walkers were 20 feet away, luckily they hadn't spotted them yet. They darted into the bushes and Daryl signaled they would each take one down. Hannah was calm and he could have sworn she had to keep from smiling. They emerged, rushing at them. Daryl took aim, releasing his arrow into the skull of the walker and it dropped like a bag of bricks. He watched as Hannah fearlessly ran at the walker, shoving her machete into it's head, twisting. He unstuck his arrow and they kept going.

"Saw tracks up ahead, but we need to keep our eyes open. Heard that the walkers are startin' to wander away from the city to find food." She said and he wondered where she'd heard it from. Made sense though, with only a few people stranded in the city still, they'd be starving. Daryl was surprised when they stumbled on the tracks about 15 feet down the trail. Daryl was impressed with her skills, he hadn't honestly doubted her, but it was impressive nonetheless.

"Fresh too, he was probably here about 10 minutes ago." He said, putting a hand to the newly laid tracks. They were hushed as they continued on, hoping that they could catch up without spooking the buck. They'd walked a for about 5 minutes, and there it was. The buck was beautiful and Daryl figured it'd last them a few days. It was grazing on a hill and Daryl noticed it's rack was huge. He readied a bow and took aim. He inhaled like his Paw had taught him and released the trigger on his exhale. The aim was spot on and the buck dropped with a resounding thud.

"Hot damn, we're good!" She grinned excitedly. Daryl noticed that her eyes were alive now with a hum of happiness. He couldn't see a single trace of anger or sadness in them and this is how he wanted her to stay forever.

"Well, let's get this fucker back to camp so Merle can gut it." Daryl said, proudly admiring the size of his kill. They grabbed the antlers and started to lug it back to camp. Daryl wanted to make sure that Hannah knew those words he'd told her weren't just the booze talking. He needed her to know how he felt. He worked up the courage to spit the words out.

"I meant what I said last night." He saw her look away, blushing at his statement.

"I know, figured it was yer brother that used that line just to get laid." She kidded nervously, but then her face was serious. "But I meant it too." Daryl did his best not to smile in relief. They took a break a few minutes later to drink thirstily from the water Hannah had brought. He watched her for a minute as she checked the sun, his hunger for her was insatiable. He needed to taste her, to feel her skin on his. The fire in his belly was exploding. He crashed his lips onto hers as his passion took over. It was magic. Daryl had never given so much of himself to a woman in his life. It was intense and they finished together in a wave of sweat and moans. They laid there breathless for a minute as the birds sang on. She kissed his neck tenderly. They fixed themselves and returned to camp, grinning at each other like teenagers._ Maybe there was such a thing as soul mates after all. _He thought to himself, genuinely happy with life for the first time in a while.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Hannah**

Hannah could still feel his kisses trailing down her stomach, she could still feel him inside of her, throbbing and ready. She could still taste him on her tongue, and hear his frenzied breath in her ear. She still could feel his sweat mingling with hers as she gave herself to him, their pleasure mounting until it exploded sending them into a fury of moans and ecstasy. She looked at him as they broke into the clearing, she'd gotten a taste of him, and she wanted more.

"Good lord! Look at the size of it!" Lori said as she caught sight of the deer.

"That's what they all say, darlin'." Merle cracked. He laughed as he received a disgusted look from her.

"Should last us for a few days at least." Hannah said, forcing herself not to grin at Daryl again. She felt Merle's eyes on her neck as a smile curled on his lips. She put a hand to it. _Shit, he left a goddamn hicky._ She could feel it now, the soft ache of where his lips had once been. Her face flushed and she looked away as Merle heaved the deer up by the antlers and dragged it away. Hannah grabbed her sharpening stone out of the tent and sat down next to the fire pit. She could feel Daryl's eyes on her as she started sharpening her machete. Rick's face was grim as he called their attention. The group crowded around him, curious as to his intentions.

"Look, I've been thinking a lot about this and I think it's time we moved. There's just been too many walkers comin' up this way and it's not safe anymore." He said, looking at all of them. There was a silence as they tried to deal with what they'd just been told. Hannah figured this was coming and just kept on sharpening her machete. Shane was the first to speak.

"Just where the hell were you suggest we go?" He asked from the left of her.

"I don't know yet, maybe to the countryside? All I know is that it's dangerous to be here." Rick argued.

"We're barely making it along as it is here! And you want us to just up and leave and you don't even have a _place _in mind?" Andrea said, appalled at the very idea.

"He's right. It's not safe here." Lori agreed, slipping an arm around Rick's waist.

"It's not safe _anywhere_!" Amy squealed as Andrea grabbed her hand.

"We're so close to the city, did you really think they wouldn't show up eventually?" Hannah said to them. It made sense to get a move on before it was too late.

"What about the CDC? Maybe there's others there?" Dale suggested. Hannah stopped sharpening and looked at him, shocked.

"That's all the way in the city. And for all we know it's overrun with geeks!" Daryl reasoned. "It's suicide." He mumbled under his breath.

"It's suicide to stay here." Glenn agreed. "If there is a cure, hell, if there's _anything_, it'll be at the CDC, right? They'd protect that at all costs, wouldn't they?" He persuaded, stepping next to Rick.

"So based on a whim we're just gonna head back into the city? And what if you're wrong? It's a death trap!" Hannah shot back. This whole plan was fucked.

"We're moving out either way tomorrow morning. If you don't like it, then don't go." Rick snapped angrily. Hannah sighed and looked at Daryl, it seemed he didn't like it anymore than she did. She would go, but only because she knew she stood a better chance in a group then stumbling around on her own. Hannah wondered if this was just how life was now, moving from place to place, always looking over a shoulder to make sure it's safe, hoping and praying that eventually, this will end. She just wanted to settle down somewhere and start over, but she knew it'd be a long time before that ever happened, if it happened at all. She let her mind drift back to when things were normal, remembering Zack teaching Noah how to fish, and the smell of her Pops' aftershave. She remembered the chatter and smoke of her favorite bar on a Friday night and she wanted it all back. Every second seemed like an eternity to her and she was angry for not making the best of it while it was there. She promised herself she'd enjoy life again if she ever got the chance. She sighed, throwing her stone into her backpack as Carol came up to her with her clothes in hand.

"Washed 'em for you. Figured they could use it." She said, half smiling.

Hannah took them from her as she thanked her. It felt like years since the last time she'd worn clean clothes. She went to the tent, eager to change and found Merle sitting on the edge of his cot. He looked up as she entered.

"Well now girly, seems you got some huntin' skills after all." He said impressed as she smiled.

"Told ya." She said simply, hoping he would leave so she could change.

"Turns out my brother's not a faggot after all, huh?" She tried not to grin. She figured something like this was coming, especially from Merle.

"I wouldn't be talkin' shit if I was you. I ain't seen _you_ get laid yet, have I?" She shot back and Merle cracked a smile.

"Easy now firecracker, ain't you supposed to be relaxed after ya get laid?" He retorted as he left the tent. She laughed a little as she shook her head, stripping off her sweaty, blood stained shirt. Just as she did, Daryl entered. He blushed and mumbled an apology as he looked away.

"Really? You didn't seem so shy when you saw this 10 minutes ago." She said, waving him in as she continued changing. She could feel his eyes roaming her body and absorbing every inch of her. She relished the feeling of clean clothes on her body, it perked her up and she started repacking he meager belongings. Daryl was still silent as she picked up her notebook. The picture fell and sailed to the floor, Daryl looked at her as he picked it up. She watched his face drop for a minute as he realized who it was.

"He looked like trouble." He said smirking as he handed the picture back to her. She looked at it for a minute, reminiscing.

"He was. Couldn't take my eyes offa him for a minute or he'd be into something." She said as she tucked the picture away and went back to packing up her stuff. She felt Daryl spin her around.

"I know what it's like to shut everyone out. Hell, I've been doin' it my whole life, and I know how tiring it is, tryin' to keep up a front, but…you don't have to anymore. You're not _alone_ in this anymore. Neither of us are…" He said to her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out, leaving her to her thoughts. She knew he was right, but it still didn't make it any easier. She'd had to be strong her entire life, because of her mom, and then for her dad and then Noah. And she'd failed them all. The guilt would kill her, she knew it, but it wouldn't stop. Since the day she left Biloxi, it had been a constant plague of "what ifs" and "If I hads" but she knew it didn't matter in the end, because they were gone. She took a deep breath and shook the thoughts from her head. She couldn't fall apart now. She knew that the chance they were taking on the CDC could be a deadly mistake, but there wasn't anything she could do. It was Rick's call and that was it. _Where the hell else would I go? It's not like I'm on vacation or something._ She knew it was the truth. She never really had a set destination in mind when she started driving, she sort of just ended up going north by accident. She figured staying with the group was a hell of a better choice then trying to stick it out alone. Plus, she had something to stick around for. Daryl was rapidly becoming the only light in her life and it scared her to pieces. She didn't expect him to show up out of the blue like some crossbow wielding knight, but he did and she knew that she'd follow him to the ends of the earth and back again. She hummed to herself as she entered camp, doing her best to ignore Andrea. She lit a smoke from her fresh pack and started daydreaming about Daryl's hands as they slid her thighs open roughly and the thought of his hands on her made her shiver slightly in the humid Georgia heat. Her daydream was interrupted by the sounds of Andrea's voice.

"Nice hicky. At least _someone's_ getting action around here." She joked to her. Hannah couldn't believe it, that bitch actually had the nerve to talk to her after yesterday? She quieted her nerves, knowing it wasn't worth it.

"Yeah. Just lucky I guess." Hannah mumbled to her as she took another drag of her smoke.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for last night. It wasn't right of me and I feel horrible about it." Andrea said. Her words had knocked Hannah clear on her ass. She definitely hadn't been expecting that.

"'s alright. Just 'ppreciate the fact that you still got your sister." She forced out, giving a glance to Amy who was helping Lori prepare for dinner.

"Yeah, I try. Couldn't imagine what it was like for you. I'm so sorry about your brother." She said sympathetically. Hannah gave her a quick smile as Andrea sat down.

"How'd you do it?" She asked her. Hannah was confused.

"Do what?"

"Get the men to take you seriously around here. I've been trying since I got here and they all just brush me off." She said. Hannah leaned in closer.

"They listen cause I don't ask 'em…I tell 'em." She said with a smug grin.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Daryl**

Daryl's mind was reeling as they broke the clearing to camp. Her soft moans and whispers were still echoing around in his head like ghosts. He'd never put so much emotion into fucking before, but then again, he'd never met a woman like Hannah before. He could feel the trails her fingernails had left as they raked down his back. He felt her look at him as they entered camp, but Lori spoke before he could say anything.

"Good lord! Look at the size of it!" She exclaimed and Merle's face was smug.

"That's what they all say, darlin'." Lori shot him a dirty look and Daryl tried his best not to laugh. Merle would never change.

"Should last us for a few days at least." Hannah said, dropping the antler she was carrying. He watched Merle's eyes drift to her neck as he smiled. Daryl followed his eyes and there it was. A hicky the size of a silver dollar was staring back at him. _Fuuuuuck. Well, if it wasn't obvious before, it is now._ He just prayed Merle wouldn't say anything in front of everyone. You just never knew with him. Hannah blushed and focused intently on the ground until Merle had dragged the deer away. He watched her walk to the tent and return with a sharpening stone. He studied her face as she started on her machete. She could open her eye fully now, which was always a good thing, and the swelling in her lips was gone completely. But there was something else about her, she looked…happy. Like she was having the time of her life. Daryl couldn't help but wonder how big of a part he'd played in that. It wasn't usual for him to do that, to actually make people happy. Rick called the group and they sat, curiously wondering what he was about to say.

"Look, I've been thinking a lot about this and I think it's time we moved. There's just been too many walkers comin' up this way and it's not safe anymore." He said as people's faces fell. Daryl guessed this is where Hannah had gotten that tidbit of information earlier, she didn't seem shocked in the slightest. The group was silent as they comprehended what he just said, and of course, Shane was the first to object.

"Just where the hell were you suggest we go?" He spouted. Rick's face was tired.

"I don't know yet, maybe to the countryside? All I know is that it's dangerous to be here." Rick said honestly. Daryl agreed with him. There'd been more walkers stumbling around every day.

"We're barely making it along as it is here! And you want us to just up and leave and you don't even have a _place _in mind?" Andrea scoffed and it was all Daryl could do not to jump to Rick's defense.

"He's right. It's not safe here." Lori said, for once the bitch had something worthwhile to say.

"It's not safe _anywhere_!" Amy squeaked as Andrea went to comfort her.

"We're so close to the city, did you really think they wouldn't show up eventually?" Hannah reasoned, looking up only for a second before going back to her machete.

"What about the CDC? Maybe there's others there?" Dale suggested. Daryl couldn't believe he would even suggest something like that. He knew the geeks were all over that city and he wanted to march right back into it?

"That's all the way in the city. And for all we know it's overrun with geeks!" He interjected, not believing that was even an option. "It's suicide."

"It's suicide to stay here. If there is a cure, hell, if there's _anything_, it'll be at the CDC, right? They'd protect that at all costs, wouldn't they?" Glenn said as he moved to the middle of them.

"So based on a whim we're just gonna head back into the city? And what if you're wrong? It's a death trap!" Hannah objected, clearly against the entire idea of traipsing back into the city.

"We're moving out either way tomorrow morning. If you don't like it, then don't go." Rick snapped at them. Hannah caught Daryl's eye and she didn't like the idea one bit. But they knew they'd go along, because 12 was better than 2. Daryl sat under the shade of the RV and wondered where the hell they would end up tomorrow. He knew Rick had the best of intentions, but he couldn't seriously consider that, right? It was a death sentence for fuck's sake. He tried to push the thoughts of Hannah getting hurt from his head as he fiddled with a hole in his shirt. Merle walked up to him, a knowing smile on his face.

"And here I thought you was some kinda faggot." He whispered to his little brother.

"Fuck you, Merle." Daryl snapped at him.

"Naw, from the looks of it, that's Hannah's job." He retorted before walking into the tent. He watched Carol give Hannah her clothes. Hannah's face lit up at the prospect of something clean to wear. She made for the tent and Daryl waited a minute before going after her. He didn't want to make it seem like they were together. But _were _they? I mean, they'd said "I love you." to each other. Isn't that what couples did? They'd fucked after all, but Daryl had fucked a lot of people and they weren't automatically dating. Daryl thought about it as Merle passed him on his way into the tent. He looked up and there was Hannah, shirtless. He felt himself blush as he looked at anything but her, mumbling an apology. He heard her laugh.

"Really? You didn't seem so shy when you saw this 10 minutes ago." She winked as he sat down, watching her change. His eyes wandered her body as he took her in. She seemed to curve in all the right places. He also noticed the scar on her back. It was about 4 inches long and jagged, like the edge of a knife. She slipped her tank top on before he could say anything. He watched her silently as she starting repacking her bag. She really didn't have much, he noticed. Daryl's eyes drifted to the picture as it fell. It was the same one she'd been crying at around the fire. He picked it up, taking a second to realize that it was Noah. He was sleeping soundly and he looked like Hannah down to the last hair on his head. Daryl could imagine playing with him, teaching him how to fish and hunt with Hannah. Maybe that's secretly what he'd always wanted. A family that he could call his own. But he'd never know that now. He grinned as he handed her the picture.

"He looked like trouble." She looked at the picture and a mixture of longing and remembrance sailed across her face. Daryl knew that would haunt her for the rest of her life. But he was no different. Everyone has skeletons in their closet and ghosts in their past.

"He was. Couldn't take my eyes offa him for a minute or he'd be into something." She tucked the picture back into her notebook, willing away the sadness that was no doubt looming. Daryl realized how broken she looked now. He knew what it was like to walk around in silent hate. It was exhausting to keep up appearances. But they weren't alone in it anymore, and she needed to realize that. He turned her around, looking deep into her eyes.

"I know what it's like to shut everyone out. Hell, I've been doin' it my whole life, and I know how tiring it is, tryin' to keep up a front, but…you don't have to anymore. You're not _alone_ in this anymore. Neither of us are…" He said, planting a kiss on her forehead before leaving her alone. Daryl spotted Andrea and made for her. He wasn't usually one to get involved in other people's business, but he couldn't help himself.

"Hey. I gotta favor ta ask you." He said. She looked at him curiously.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" He knew his request wouldn't be well received but he had to try anyway.

"I need you…well…I need ya to apologize to Hannah. Or at least talk to her, she's going through a lot right now." He started, Andrea's eyes narrowed at the plea and she went back to cleaning the gun she was holding.

"Over my dead body! You think I care if she's having a hard time?" She said spitefully.

"She shot _her son_ Andrea. I don't think you can really rationalize that. She's killed her whole family, you've at least got Amy." He watched as Andrea's face fell at what he'd said.

"Jesus! Her own kid? That's rough. I'd be a bitch too." Andrea said as Hannah made her way into camp. Andrea nodded at him and set off towards her. Daryl knew it was a small step, but it would help her. They both had walls to break down and secrets to spill. Hell, Daryl had more then a few of his own demons, but maybe they could help fix each other. He was like a broken vase and Hannah was his superglue. He knew that she'd be the one to fix him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Hannah**

Andrea looked at her, starting to smile.

"That's it?" She asked Hannah, surprised.

"I dunno. Guess they just know that I won't hesitate to do what I know needs to be done." Hannah answered, her mind drifting back to Ed. She wasn't remorseful for it, he was a dead man the minute that walker's teeth had touched his arm.

"Yeah. Look, I'm…I'm real sorry you had to do that to your kid." Andrea said gently and Hannah turned sharply to her. She hated the look in Andrea's eyes. It was pity and that was the last thing Hannah needed.

"What? Who told you that?" Hannah snapped. She would kill Daryl for this. She didn't need him fighting her battles for her. She was a big girl and she knew how to handle herself. Anger boiled in her. She didn't need to be babied.

"Daryl did. He was only trying to help." Andrea tried defending him, but it was too late. Hannah was already up and stomping up to Daryl who was talking to Merle by his bike. She shoved him roughly, catching him off guard.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are going around talking about me?" She hissed, shoving him again. He looked at Merle defenselessly.

"I was jus' tryin' ta help ya." He said as she exploded at him.

"I don't need yer fuckin' help! Keep my goddamn business outta yer mouth, country boy. I can't believe you would do that! You're such an asshole!" She watched Daryl's face fill with anger.

"Fine. Then don't come cryin' ta fuckin' me with all yer melodramatic bullshit. I don't need it! I could give a fuck less 'bout it ya crazy bitch!" He raged and her face dropped, the words broke her as they echoed around in her head.

"Fuck you, Daryl." She growled before heading inside the tent, beginning to pack up her shit. She forced away the hot tears that were falling now. She was leaving. _Fuck this place and fuck these people. I was doin' just fine on my own._ She threw her backpack over one shoulder and checked to make sure her shotgun was loaded. She pushed through them and Merle had grabbed her arm before she could get away. She noticed Daryl wasn't there anymore and she was glad. She wanted to punch that adorably dirty face of his.

"Now hold on there, firecracker. Ya jus gonna give up at the first sign of trouble? Thought a girl like you'd be better then that." He asked as she ripped his hand from her arm.

"I'm not stayin' around here. I don't need people ta try an fix me. Ain't gonna happen." The words tumbled out before she could stop them and she hated the fact that she sounded like a whining teenager.

"He ain't tryin' ta fix ya, sugarlips. He's tryin' ta make ya happy the best way he knows how. Good Lord, for bein' as smart as you are, you're pretty damn oblivious." Merle puffed on a smoke as he talked to her. Hannah's anger was instantly quelled. She wasn't used to that, the idea of someone trying to make her smile. Her family had been close, but they were too busy for her feelings. And now she was doing what she always did, start pushing people away when she got scared they were getting too close to her. Travis had nearly left her because of it more then a few times, and she was going to lose Daryl too if she didn't stop. Merle's face was one of frustration and sadness, and Hannah hadn't noticed it before now. He looked like a worn man, who had fought the devil a time or two and she suddenly felt herself feeling _bad_ for Merle Dixon.

"You know where he is?"Hannah asked and he pointed to the water. Hannah gave him a nod and quietly made her way down there, knowing she had to apologize. He didn't move as she sat next to him, taking in the silence as she tried to figure out what to say.

"I'm sorry." She said finally. It was the best she could do right now. Daryl's eyes barely moved from the water.

"So? Be sorry then." He muttered angrily. He was like a sulking puppy.

"It's just…I don't know what to do…I'm not…good at this whole thing." She admitted to him. Daryl looked at her, surprised at her words. She was surprised to. Hannah McClure wasn't one to admit things like that, but then again, she hadn't been one for love at first sight before a few days ago either.

"Ya think I am? Neither of us have any idea what the hell to do. We're…this is gonna take some work on both our parts. It ain't gonna be easy." He warned her, and she could tell he was giving her the option to leave.

"I know it will. But it's worth it to me. I just have such a habit of running at the first sign of anything. I'm…well…I'm fucking terrified." She confessed as he turned to her. To be honest, Hannah was tired of pushing, tired of the running. She knew what she wanted and that was Daryl, so what was she doing?

"That makes two of us, darlin'." He smiled slightly at her and she knew without words that she was forgiven.

"I still can't believe we might be headin' to the CDC! Ain't right." Daryl said to her and her stomach knotted at the thought.

"Fuckin' deathtrap, that's what it is! We'd be sittin' ducks if a horde showed up." Hannah said, trying to mask her nervousness. The single word flipped both their stomachs in a millisecond.

"Walkers! WALKERS!" Glenn's voice boomed from the top of the RV. Hannah and Daryl looked at each other and scrambled to into camp as the shots rang out. _Jesus fuck they're everywhere!_ There was 7? 10? She couldn't be sure. She inhaled and took aim with her shotgun, exploding the brain of a walker missing half it's face. She could faintly hear the sound of yelling, but it was drown out by the adrenaline as they stumbled out of the woods. 2 down now, and they were still coming. One of them had grabbed Andrea, who was trying desperately to get to the axe laying a few feet away. Hannah caught it in the head with the butt of her rifle and the thing went sprawling. Andrea gave her a nod as Hannah pounded it's head in quickly. She kept shooting, her bullets hitting the walkers with ease. She reloaded quickly, scanning around. Rick and Shane had been the first to respond and they were still going strong. The hiss of a walker brought her eyes back in front of her just in time to see the walker in front of her crumble, an arrow through it's head. She readied her shotgun and fired at the last one still standing. There was complete silence as the gunshots died down. It's utter silence and it's tearing Hannah apart. Her heart is beating in her chest at a million miles an hour and she can't breathe. This is the first panic attack she's had in years, and they still scared her to death every time. She felt the tremors reverberating through her with such intensity. And there was Daryl's face, close to hers as his eyes scream with fear. She forces herself to hear his voice.

"Hannah? Hey, 'salright. Shhhhh. 's alright." He sounds scared and she can't blame him. Her panic attacks were vicious. She hears Dale's voice as she's forced to sit and her breath isn't slowing up. It's like the very air is being sucked from her lungs. Hannah shut her eyes, shaking off the hands on her back. She imagines the bay from home, shutting out the world as she envisions the waves crashing down under the dock. She pictures the birds flying overhead and the heat of the sun as it hits her. Noah's splashing around in the water, chasing a crab across the warm sand. And for just a second, she's home and everything is perfect.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I just wanna say Thanks to everyone who's been following/reviewing! It's muchly appreciated! **

**Chapter 30: Daryl**

Daryl walked away once he was sure they weren't going to kill each other. Merle was working on his bike again and Daryl walked over, listening to his brother quietly sing to himself.

"Hand me that wrench, baby brother?" Merle asked as Daryl did what he'd asked.

"So, how was she?" Merle asked, glancing up at his brother from the ground. Daryl tried his hardest not to blush. He could smell her on him still and he wanted to drag her off into the woods somewhere and fuck her again.

"Ain't none of yer goddamn business, that's how." He retorted and Merle's grin got bigger.

"So she was a good lay, figured as much from a girl like her." He nodded, standing. Suddenly, Hannah was pushing him. He nearly lost his balance, her eyes were full of rage, but mostly, they were hurt and defensive. She was like a wounded animal, ready to strike.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are going around talking about me?" Her words were bitter as she spat them like venom. Daryl knew what she was doing all too well. It was easier to pull away from people, to be angry, instead of getting hurt.

"I was jus' tryin' ta help ya." He said, his anger rising as her fury raged out of her. She looked ready for murder.

"I don't need yer fuckin' help! Keep my goddamn business outta yer mouth, country boy. I can't believe you would do that! You're such an asshole!" She said fiercely. Daryl's heart momentarily stopped at her statement. _So fuckin' what if she doesn't really love me. I don't need this bitch! I don't need anyone, 'cept Merle._

"Fine. Then don't come cryin' ta fuckin' me with all yer melodramatic bullshit. I don't need it! I could give a fuck less 'bout it ya crazy bitch!" He barked. Her face fell for a second and she looked like she was ready to cry and hit him all at the same time. Daryl didn't care, he was pissed now.

"Fuck you, Daryl." She replied, pushing past him to inside the tent.

"I don't need this shit." He mumbled, throwing the socket wrench down and heading for the water. He wasn't mad that she had yelled at him, but he was frustrated. Here he was, trying to help her out and she was _angry_ with him? _Fuck that psycho broad. Let the bitch leave, see if I give a flying fuck. Good luck stumblin' around on yer own there, girly._ He was spiteful and his anger prevented him from going to see if she was alright. If she was such a big girl she could take care of her goddamn self. _Maybe that's the problem. She ain't one of them defenseless girls._ And he knew it was the truth. Daryl had always liked to be the silent hero, he'd pick the girls with bigger tits then IQ's. That's why he was so captivated by her, she was strong and smart. He was scared that if he couldn't be her hero, then what _would_ he be? He heard her familiar footsteps and the ferocity flared up in him again. She sat next to him and he waited for her to break the silence.

"I'm sorry." She said, not quite knowing what else to say. But that wasn't good enough for him. He knew she was holding back, slowly building up those walls he knew all too well. He wanted her to say it, to say that she was just as nervous about this whole thing as he was.

"So? Be sorry then." He snapped resentfully at her.

"It's just…I don't know what to do…I'm not…good at this whole thing." Her confession was soft and for the first time since he'd met her, she sounded vulnerable.

"Ya think I am? Neither of us have any idea what the hell to do. We're…this is gonna take some work on both our parts. It ain't gonna be easy." He warned her. He waited for her to bolt, to run as far in the other direction as she could. He was used to it by now. They always left him, in the end. Why would she be any exception?

"I know it will. But it's worth it to me. I just have such a habit of running at the first sign of anything. I'm…well…I'm fucking terrified." She meant it. Shit, he was scared too. He was just making shit up as he went along. But to him, that didn't matter. They didn't need to know what they were doing, as long as they had each other. Hell, he'd never even believed in love until he found this crazy bitch wandering around in the woods.

"That makes two of us, darlin'." He smirked at her, wondering what tomorrow would bring them. The last thing Daryl wanted was for Hannah to get hurt, especially bit. The thought of her turning into one of those soulless bastards was enough to make him teary eyed.

"I still can't believe we might be headin' to the CDC! Ain't right." He voiced, shaking his head in disbelief. Hannah's face was worried as she contemplated it herself.

"Fuckin' deathtrap, that's what it is! We'd be sittin' ducks if a horde showed up." She sighed. And that's when they heard the call from camp.

"Walkers! WALKERS!" And up the hill they flew. They were comin' in fast, probably starving from their journey out of the city. Daryl didn't have time to think as the adrenaline hit him. He took them down one by one as they stumbled out of the woods. He watched as Hannah took her rifle to the face of a walker trying to get Andrea. She was so busy killing it that she didn't even notice the walker heading right for her. Time slowed down as he took aim, hitting the bastard right in the temple. Hannah's eyes were wide as she watched it crumble, and then took aim at the last walker that had came out of the woods. And then it was silence, even the birds had stopped chirping. Daryl looked at Hannah, rushing to her side as she clutched her chest, her breath coming in spurts. His heart was racing as he reached her. She had a far away look in her eyes and Daryl didn't know what to do.

"Hannah? Hey, 'salright. Shhhhh. 's alright." He cooed to her as the others rushed over.

"She's having a panic attack. It's alright Hannah, just breathe dear." Dale said, sitting her onto a chair. She closed her eyes and shrugged off his hands that were fretfully rubbing her back. Her face suddenly was calm and she was smiling, like she was watching a home movie or something. Daryl watched in a panic as her breathing slowed down some. He lit a cigarette from the pack he'd stolen from her, watching her with hawk's eyes.

"You got her? We need to start on the bodies." Rick asked, shooting her a worried look before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, man. I got her." Daryl nodded. Daryl sat on the ground in front of her, scared to move a muscle. The only person he'd ever seen having a panic attack was Taylor. He'd had a bad dose of acid and flipped out, breathing all crazy. But Daryl couldn't have cared less about it. Her eyes opened and she quietly fumbled around for her pack of cigarettes. Daryl lit hers and he waited with baited breath for her to say she was alright. She smiled at him.

"I think one day, I wanna live by the beach." She said to him. He smiled at the thought of it. Hell, he'd only been to the beach once, and that was before Ma had died. He didn't care where they went, as long as she was his.

"Alright. We'll live on the beach." He agreed softly as they settled into silence.

"Thanks, fer that walker." She said to him, ripping her gaze from the sight of Rick and Shane disposing of them.

"Course. You know I got yer back, girly." He smiled as Dale came up.

"Y'alright?" He asked, concerned. Hannah smiled at him softly.

"Yeah, get 'em every now and again. Thanks." She said as he nodded with grandfatherly affection. Daryl took a good, hard look at her. She looked exhausted. The rings around her eyes had gotten bigger, and she was filthy from the last few days. He wondered what it had been like for her, to be completely alone. She didn't even have the hope of finding family. She literally had nothing and it amazed him that she still gave a fuck. Here she was though, still going strong. Daryl's thoughts slipped back to Noah and it was like he could see this little boy clear as day. He could see himself scooping the boy up playfully as Hannah welcomed him home from work. Or slipping quietly out of his room after he'd fallen asleep, finally. He could see them camping and hunting and _happy._ And Daryl decided right then and there that if he couldn't give her Noah, then one day, he could at least give her the beach.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: The Browning Maxus Rifled Deer Stalker is actually a pretty new gun, but I just couldn't help myself. That gun is badass!**

**Chapter 31: Hannah**

She could feel the worry come from Daryl in waves. Her heart had stopped racing and her breath was almost back to normal. She held on to the fleeting memory for as long as she could until Rick's voice brought her back to reality.

"You got her? We need to start on the bodies."

"Yeah, man. I got her." She heard Daryl shift in front of her, waiting for her like a little kid waited for Santa. She inhaled deeply as she opened her eyes and groped her pockets for her cigarettes and Daryl lit it for her. She smiled at him, hoping that one day, she really could live on the water. She had her entire life and she loved everything about it. The sound of the waves breaking, the bird's persistent chatter, the smell of it all.

"I think one day, I wanna live by the beach." She hoped that one day, before she died she could sit on the back porch with Daryl and just watch the sunset, no fear, no worries, only peaceful silence. He smiled warmly at the thought.

"Alright. We'll live on the beach." He agreed, pleased with the idea. Hannah looked at the walkers that littered the campground. There were 11 total and it really had been a close call for all of them. It was the biggest group they'd seen in a while and everyone was still shaken up. Daryl had saved her life back there. There was no way she would have seen it in time.

"Thanks, fer that walker." She told him and he waved it off like it was nothing.

"Course. You know I got yer back, girly." Dale approached and smiled caringly at her.

"Y'alright?" He checked as she nodded to him.

"Yeah, get 'em every now and again. Thanks." It'd been almost a year since her last one, and she prayed with all her might this one would be her last. They'd gotten so bad after Travis had died. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat and it broke her heart all over again when Noah would ask to see the scrap book of his Daddy. Their house was empty without him and he was everywhere she looked. Every room still had him in it and she did her best not to be there for long. After he'd died, she spent a lot of time at her Pop's house. She was 20, pregnant and alone. It had almost broke her, _almost._ She wondered if she would ever have kids again, though she sure as hell wouldn't bring a kid into all of this. No, if this whole mess ever stopped, she'd consider it. She found herself wondering what her and Daryl's kids would look like. She pictured his sandy brown hair and her eyes. Daryl was a good man, and he'd make a great father. She was just sad that he couldn't have met Noah. They were a lot alike and she knew they would have gotten along amazingly. She found her thoughts slipping to their wedding and tried not to laugh at the image of her in a dress and Daryl in a suit. She wanted it so badly. All of it, every boring detail was dangling in front of her and it wasn't fair.

"Hey. You should lay down until dinner. Ya look tired as shit." Daryl said, breaking her thoughts. In all honesty, she could use a nap. Between the walkers and her panic attack, she was exhausted. She let herself be lead to the tent and laid down. Daryl turned to leave.

"Wait. I…I don't want to be alone." She said to him, cursing the way she sounded like a scared little girl. Daryl laid next to her as she laid her head on his chest, taking in the sound of his beating heart, and his breathing.

"You're never alone." He whispered, putting a hand on her head. She closed her eyes and let sleep whisk her away.

_She could hear screams erupt from upstairs. Her heart pumped as she ran towards them, gun in hand. She'd known there'd been a walker in there, she could smell the rotting flesh the second she'd opened the door. Noah's voice was shrill and terrified as she raced to save him. _

"_NOAH. I'm comin' baby." She yelled as she heard the unearthly growl of a walker come from Noah's room. She kicked the door open, hoping she wasn't too late, but she was. Noah's entrails littered the room, the blood had stained the baby blue carpet filled with cars and trucks. The walker was eating hungrily as Noah's life faded away. Hannah stopped and took aim as the walker looked at her with those lifeless eyes. The face staring back at her stopped her dead in her tracks. It was Daryl. His face was covered in the blood of her son and he moaned at her hungrily as he rose. She could feel the tears drip down her cheek as he stood. The blood seeped out of Noah and she could hear it gurgling in his throat as he tried to breathe._

"_No. Daryl, please. I love you. Don't do this." She whispered as she trembled. Her finger was on the trigger but she couldn't do it. She couldn't put him down. She closed her eyes as she felt his cold skin on her arms and his teeth sink into her neck. _

Daryl's grip on her shoulders was tight as her eyes snapped open. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or awake, but she panicked, squirming away from his grasp.

"No! Don't do it!" She squealed, clawing at him.

"Hannah! Calm down darlin'. It was jus' a dream. Yer alright, c'mere." He said as he cradled her in his arms. She swallowed and tried to fight the panic that was racing through her. _Daryl's fine. He's alive. Just breathe, woman. It's all okay. He's still here._ She chanted to herself. Daryl kissed her, taking her face in his hands.

"What uh, what happened?" He asked afterwards. She sighed, knowing fully well she'd probably been yelling his name or some shit. She really hated the fact that she talked when she had nightmares.

"You….You were a walker and…you killed Noah." She forced herself to say. He held her tightly as she stifled back a sob.

"I couldn't put you down." She whispered, burying her face in his chest. He stroked her hair gently.

"'s 'lright Hannah. Jus' a dream. We're alright." He cooed to her, slipping a delicate kiss onto the top of her head. Her hand traced the scars that were covering his chest. She wondered just how bad he'd gotten it when he was younger. She couldn't blame him for being angry, she'd spent most of her life being spiteful and furious at the world herself. Anger was her comfort zone, and she figured it was his too. Neither of them could really comprehend what was happening between them. She knew he'd gotten it pretty bad and she wanted him to know that it wouldn't ever happen again. She wordlessly leaned in and started kissing his scars. He had tensed and she waited for him to book it from the tent, but he just laid there, confused. She thought of her own scars, some self inflicted, some not. Most of them had faded from her skin years ago, but they hadn't faded from her heart. They ran deep, even to this day. Daryl's hand slipped to the jagged scar running down her back.

"What happened?" He asked, shifting to look at her.

"My mom stabbed me when I was 13. Missed my lung by half an inch." She explained, remembering the feel of the knife as it plunged into her skin as her mother screamed at her for God knows what. She'd passed out from the blood loss and woken up in the hospital 5 hours later. They lapsed into silence before the smell of food hit Hannah like a Mack truck and her stomach grumbled loudly in response.

"Mmmm. This deer is gonna be fuckin' delicious. It's always better when it's your own kill" She mumbled, placing a kiss on his chest before climbing over him. The sun was just starting to set and the sky had exploded into radiant oranges and pinks. She knew she'd miss the serenity here. Sure there'd been a few walkers here and there, but it was a much needed rest from the chaos that was happening out there. She didn't know what to expect tomorrow and she needed to figure out what the hell Rick was doing. She spotted him sitting next to Shane and walked up to them.

"Hey. So, I don't mean to prod this whole thing, but what the hell'er we doin' tomorrow? I just hate not knowing." She started. Rick looked at Shane, and she figured that's what they'd been talking about.

"CDC seems like the best choice we have. I know it's risky, but I trust Rick's instincts." Shane said to her. Her stomach dropped. So they were going to risk everyone's safety on some hope that maybe there was something left? They might as well walk through the city banging pots and pans.

"Let's just hope you're instincts are right." She said before walking up to Carl who was sighing as he read a textbook right out of the 80's.

"Whacha readin' now?" She said, squatting next to him.

"About the civil war. Why do I even have to learn any of this stuff? It doesn't matter now." He huffed. But Hannah knew better. It wasn't about making him smarter, it was about keeping some part of humanity alive. History had always been their greatest tale and they needed to take that with them through all of this chaos. To remember what once had been on this disordered world.

"Because, when this is all over, someone's gotta remember how it was before." She said hopefully, flicking the brim of his hat as he gave her a smile.

"Is Daryl your boyfriend?" He asked and she chuckled at him. She thought for a minute.

"Honestly? I have no idea." She answered truthfully and Carl smiled.

"I think he likes you. He's different with you then everyone else." He said and she grinned.

"I think he likes me too." She said to him before wandering away. She sat in a chair by the fire pit as Amy and Carol cooked the deer from earlier. Andrea sat next to her again.

"I just wanted to say thanks for earlier. I woulda been a goner for sure." She said gratefully. Hannah gave her a wave.

"Don't worry 'bout it." She said with a small smile. Maybe Andrea wasn't that bad after all.

"You're a pretty great shot." Andrea said, eyeing her shotgun resting next to them.

"Thanks. I don't really think about it anymore, it's second nature after all these years." Hannah told her honestly. Guns were in her blood, their shots were her heartbeat. She loved everything about them.

"What kind is that? It's beautiful!" Andrea admired. It really was a gorgeous gun.

"Browning Maxus Rifled Deer Stalker. Had it for 12 years now." She replied. She loved it now just as much as she had loved it then. It was her best, and sometimes only friend. It hadn't left or let her down. Andrea then asked the last thing in the world Hannah expected.

"Will you…teach me how to shoot?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Daryl**

Daryl figured she just needed some sleep. Dinner would be ready in a little while anyways. Hell, he could use a rest himself after today.

"Hey. You should lay down until dinner. Ya look tired as shit." He suggested, taking her hand and leading her to the tent. He figured he'd just whittle more arrows, god only knew what they were heading into tomorrow and he wanted to be as prepared as possible.

"Wait. I…I don't want to be alone." She sounded scared. He smiled at her, laying beside her as she put her head on his chest.

"You're never alone." He murmured. He felt her breathing even out almost immediately and she was down for the count. Daryl wondered if the apocalypse would ever end. If maybe one day he could get a house somewhere on the beach with Hannah. He imagined Merle would be there too and they'd be one big dysfunctional family. He couldn't even imagine Merle on the beach, maybe if he was passed out drunk or something. He imagined maybe he'd even have kids, which was a very strange notion for him to have. He hated babies. They were loud and disgusting and needy. He hoped, before he fell asleep, that one day, Merle might find what he had. Merle needed someone to love him as much as Daryl did, and if anyone, he deserved it just as much.

Hannah's twitches woke him up some hours later. It was starting to get dark and the fading sunlight cast shadows in the tent. Hannah was crying and whispering his name.

"Please don't. I love you Daryl. No." _What the hell is she dreamin' about? _She was full on flailing now and he had to hold her down by her shoulders to keep her still. Her eyes opened as reality surged in, though she still flailed.

"No! Don't do it!" She begged as he held tight.

"Hannah! Calm down darlin'. It was jus' a dream. Yer alright, c'mere." He pulled her close and felt her heart hammering against her chest. _Whatever she was dreamin' bout, it was terrifyin' apparently. _Daryl leaned down and kissed her, hoping it would help her relax some. He was curious to see what she'd been freaking out over.

"What uh, what happened?" He asked her gently. The memories of her dream made her grimace as she tried to keep the tears back.

"You….You were a walker and…you killed Noah." He pulled her into him instantly. She fought back a sob. "I couldn't put you down." She whispered into his chest. He stroked her hair and whispered into her ear.

"'s 'lright Hannah. Jus' a dream. We're alright."

He felt her hand trace the various scars showing on his chest, he could remember where he'd gotten every single one. There was the angry one just under his right collar bone from when some asshole had stabbed him in a bar fight that Merle had started. There was a faded one trailing down the center of his chest where his Paw had cut the shit outta him with a broken bottle when he was 12. Hannah's lips on his scars stiffened him instantly. He didn't know what to do. No one had ever touched, let alone _kissed_ his scars, usually they just stared in curiosity as he told them he'd gotten in a bad car crash or some bullshit story. But it was like she was trying to kiss them away, trying to lessen the pain that had come with them somehow. His hand slipped under her shirt and he felt the scar running down her back. His eyes wandered as he noticed the various scars that covered her. He settled the tip of a deep scar running down the underside of her wrist concealed by the bracelets she wore. He knew what that was.

"What happened?" He asked, hoping she thought he was asking about the one on her back.

"My mom stabbed me when I was 13. Missed my lung by half an inch." She said it with such a casual tone, like it was something everyone dealt with. What else had she been through? I mean, you don't try to kill yourself because your life is bubbles and sunshine. There was an aura of pain and secrets that hid just below the surface of her and it was driving him crazy. He knew she'd been through just as much as he had, and maybe that was half the reason they'd gravitated toward each other. Damaged people always went for damaged people. He heard Hannah's stomach grumble loudly.

"Mmmm. This deer is gonna be fuckin' delicious. It's always better when it's your own kill" She said to him as she laid a kiss on his chest. She slipped out of the tent like a cat on the prowl. He smirked at her. _More like my kill there, girly._ He ran a hand through his messy hair as he mentally prepared himself for tomorrow. This wouldn't be an easy move no matter where they went. The roads were crawling with walkers and their group would move slow as shit with all the people in it. They weren't far from Atlanta, but it'd still be treacherous. Daryl knew as well equipped as they were, the group was no match for a horde of walkers. He thought about what Merle had said last week, about leaving the group and heading out on their own. It'd be suicide, but Merle was going out of his mind being around them, though Daryl was convinced he'd just been doin too much blow again. He got a little crazy on that shit. He couldn't leave, at least not without Hannah and he knew she'd never go for it. He knew Merle wouldn't go to the CDC, he'd been talkin for weeks about how it was safer in the mountains. Daryl saw his point, but it was also safer in numbers. He just needed to talk to Merle when he was sober…or at least soberish. Merle wasn't stupid, he was just an addict. Daryl had hated Merle for it when he was younger. He hated finding Merle passed out on his bed, the needle marks fresh in his arm. Merle was great when he had his baggies, but when he didn't it was chaos. Daryl would spend all day changing the bucket he'd throw up in, turning the fan on when he was hot and then off a minute later when he was too cold. Daryl would dodge the bottles Merle threw in frustration with precision and refuse his pleas to go and score for him. Daryl took the abuse, because even at his worst, Merle was still better then Paw. Daryl had always loved his brother in his own Dixon way. He stood up and walked outside, finding Hannah talking to Andrea much to his surprise. Dale was talking to T-Dog and Glenn was keeping watch. Rick and Shane were having a heated discussion, most likely about tomorrow. Merle came up to him, lighting a smoke.

"So whacha think of all this CDC bullshit? Buncha retards, right?" Merle whispered to him.

"You never know." Daryl said, bracing himself.

"What? Don't tell me you _agree_ with these fuckin' niggers, chinks and pussies? All those years I spent tryin' ta make a man outta ya." Merle said angrily, cuffing Daryl across the back of the head and walking away. He knew he'd catch hell for it later but right now, he just wanted food. He hadn't eaten anything all day and he was starving. He nearly snatched the plate altogether from Dale's hand. The food was delicious and he had a second helping. He watched Hannah clean the dishes with Amy as they prattled on. Would he really leave Merle for Hannah? There was no way he'd be able to make that choice and he prayed he wouldn't have to. Merle was a reasonable man sometimes, and he knew that Merle wouldn't leave him, even if it meant staying with the group. He loved his brother too much for that and Daryl knew it. He hadn't imagined that they would stay with the group long, seeing as they had sort of stumbled upon each other, but Daryl would follow Hannah and Merle would follow Daryl. He thought the three of them would be fine on their own, but he knew Hannah wouldn't leave, not without a hell of a fight at least. She was right to want to stay, although these people drove him up a fuckin wall most of the time, they were still _people._ Not walkers, not thieves or murders, but humans just trying to survive like he was. Daryl thought that maybe, it wasn't so bad to not be alone anymore.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Hannah**

Hannah was speechless at the question. She hadn't taught anyone how to shoot, ever. And yet, here she was.

"Let me think on it. All depends on what happens tomorrow." She replied, stalling. Andrea nodded, understanding her shock at the question.

"So tell me, how exactly did you manage to make friends with the Dixon brothers? They hate everything 'cept each other, and even that's questionable." Andrea nodded towards Merle leaning against a tree, no doubt trying to sweet talk Amy. Hannah shrugged.

"They're….just a little rough around the edges. I met worse people then them." Hannah said simply. "I just gave 'em a chance."

"You're the only one they let _have_ a chance. You're from the same world, the three of you." Andrea said and Hannah agreed. Everyone else seemed like they had led such foreign lives before this. They seemed so prim and proper….and normal. Hannah was raised in a different world from them entirely. While they were worrying about what movie to go see, Hannah was worrying about not getting beat within an inch of her life. While they were tending to kids and going on dates, Hannah was working the night shift at the shop and going to school during the day to help out with the mounting bills her father had. They'd had it easy and now they were struggling to adjust to this cold world. But to Hannah, the world had always been cold. Just as it had been cold to the Dixon brothers as well. Their world had made them bitter, but stronger for it. Maybe that's why she'd taken to them so quickly on her arrival, because they were just as broken as she was. They knew of pain, and loss and hate before the dead were walking around. She looked at Daryl and Merle, now standing to each other. She watched as they conversed in quiet whispers, flinching when Merle sent a sharp blow to the back of his younger brother's head and walked away.

"Supper!" Carol called and Hannah realized her stomach was begging for nourishment. It'd been a hell of a day, and tomorrow would only be harder.

"Smells fantastic!" She smiled at the woman, happy she was out of her tent for once. She'd been quiet and red-eyed since her husband's death.

"It's amazing what you can do with some spices. And it's you and Daryl we should be thanking." Carol smiled as she handed her a plate. She started eating as she listened to Sophia and Carl complain about homework. _Kids will be kids, I suppose._ The food was like heaven and she ate with the conviction of a starved dog. Hannah stood, starting to help Amy with the pile of dishes.

"So, you think we'll be alright tomorrow?" Amy asked after a minute of silence.

"I hope so. Rick's a smart man, he knows what's best." Hannah said, though she didn't quite agree. She thought they were wasting their time, but she wasn't about to question Rick's leadership skills.

"I think so. I mean, this is the safest I've felt since this whole thing started." She said, swallowing her fear before she continued. "Andrea and I were coming back from a road trip when the outbreak started. We don't know if our parents are alright still, they're in Florida." She said as her face dropped to sadness.

"I'm sure they're fine, hun. Maybe Florida wasn't hit so bad." Hannah said as hopefully as she could. But she doubted it.

"So, uh, you and Daryl huh?" Amy asked suddenly, her face alight with the chance at "girl talk." Which was a concept that Hannah knew nothing about, if she was completely honest. She'd never really had anyone to talk about guys with..not that she would have anyways. Dating didn't really fit into her life's crazy schedule. But she grinned at the girl.

"Yeah, I still don't really know what's goin' on with us though." She said honestly. Did it really matter what they were? They were together and that's all she needed to know.

"He's changed since you got here. He seems like he's peaceful, for once." She smiled as they finished the dishes. Hannah gave her a nod as she lit a smoke, watching the very last rays of sunlight peek over the horizon. The chatter of the camp died instantly as the CB radio flickered to life.

"H…Hello? Anyone out there?" A man's voice faltered. Rick grabbed the walkie.

"We're here. Can you hear me? Hello?" He said as the group crowded around it.

"I can hear you. Is that your smoke I see up on the hill? All I need is some water." He man spoke and Hannah could have sworn she knew the voice. Maybe she really was losin' it.

"We can't tell him where we are! What if it's looters?" Hannah said to Rick, knowing he'd instantly invite the man to join them. Hannah thought back to her last encounters with strangers, and she knew you couldn't trust anyone these days. Rick gave her a look and spoke back to the man.

"Yeah, it's our camp. Now listen, we'll give you water, but you should know we're heavily armed and not afraid to use it." He warned as he gave directions to their camp. Hannah rolled her eyes and grabbed her shotgun from her chair.

"What if he's bit, Rick? Hannah's right. It's not safe for him to be here." Lori said as Rick and the others grabbed their weapons.

"Nothin' we can do about it now. He's gotta be close if he can see the smoke." Rick said to his wife. "Just get the kids into the RV. You don't come out until I tell you to, alright?" Lori nodded as she and Carol herded the kids into the RV.

"Someone's comin' up the trail, shouldn't be long now." Glenn said looking through the binoculars. Hannah's pulse quickened with adrenaline. She shot a look to Daryl and Merle, who were white knuckling their weapons as well. She did her best to stop her annoyance at Rick. _Fucker's gonna get us all killed just inviting people to camp like this. For all we know, it'll be a group bigger then ours and then we'll be fucked. _The air was thick with tension and it choked Hannah. She took a deep breath and forced herself to focus.

"There only one car?" Hannah said, breaking the silent anticipation.

"Yeah, only one. It'll be here in a minute." He said. She relaxed some, at least there couldn't be more then 5 people, and they'd be easy enough to take down, should anything arise. Hannah's heart pounded as she heard the sound of tires on the dusty trail. She cocked her shotgun, readying herself for whatever was about to happen. Daryl shifted closer to her and she couldn't help but smile at his overprotective ways. Hannah held her breath as the car came to a stop a few feet away from them. She moved forward, wanting to look for herself to see what was going on. The man stepped out of the car and Hannah's heart fluttered. She dropped her gun instantly.

"Cooper? Holy fuckin' SHIT!" She squealed, charging at the man. Cooper Bradley had been one of her father's friends. She'd last seen him the day before everything had happened with Noah and her father and brother. He was like an Uncle to her. He'd often come hunting with them all and she was glad to see him before her, alive and well. It was proof that her old life had really once existed.

"Hannah Mae? Hannah fuckin' Mae! Holy shit!" He scooped her up in a bear hug as the rest of the group watched in confusion. She squealed in excitement as she dragged him over to the group.

"This is Cooper. He was a family friend back in the old days." Hannah said, introducing him to the group. Rick, of course, was the first one to introduce himself.

"Rick Grimes. Good to meet you." He said as the men shook hands. Hannah felt Daryl's hand on the small of her back and she looked at him. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion as he gave the man the once over. She figured Daryl wouldn't trust him right away. Daryl didn't trust _anyone_. Not that she could blame him. Cooper was introduced to everyone and when they had settled in by the fire, Hannah braced herself for the flood of questions she knew he would have.

"So, where's the rest of the McClures? Huntin as usual?" He looked around, anxious to see his old friend. It broke Hannah's heart to have to explain this to him. Her father had been like a brother to him and he knew he'd be crushed as much as she was. Daryl put an hand on her back as she forced back the tears.

"He's…dead, Cooper. They all are." She said, gritting her teeth against the wave of sadness she'd felt at the look on his face.

"What? What the fuck happened? Oh Hannah Mae, I'm so sorry sweetie." He said as the reality of it struck him.

"Pops got bit by someone at the shop, an' he turned when I was gettin' him medicine. He ate Zack, Cooper. I come to his house and there he is, chompin away. So, I had to put him down." She said, barely audible. It was something she would have to picture for the rest of her life. She needed to get drunk as fuck again, and soon.

"…And, Noah? Where's Noah?" Cooper said, the tears stuck in his throat. Cooper had loved Noah from the minute he found out she was pregnant. To him, the McClures had been his family, his wife had died of cancer when Hannah was still young. She knew it was devastating him to hear all this, especially since he'd probably hoped to find them alive. She just shook her head at him, as the tears fell, hot and despairingly though she did her best to keep them back. All she could picture in her mind was the image of Daryl bent over her baby's broken body.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Daryl**

Daryl watched as Hannah shot him a glance, a sly smile on her face as she lit a cigarette. He wondered what they'd been talking about, but his thoughts were silenced as the radio stuttered to life.

"H…Hello? Anyone out there?" The camp was silenced instantly. The radio had been quiet for almost 2 weeks now. Rick grabbed the walkie as the camp crowded around in astonishment.

"We're here. Can you hear me? Hello?" He answered the man with the tired voice.

"I can hear you. Is that your smoke I see up on the hill? All I need is some water."

"We can't tell him where we are! What if it's looters?" Hannah had said before Rick could answer the man. A few of them nodded in agreement. They didn't know how many people it was, or what their intentions were. They could be settin' themselves up for an ambush. It was stupid. Rick gave her a look as he answered.

"Yeah, it's our camp. Now listen, we'll give you water, but you should know we're heavily armed and not afraid to use it." Merle snorted from behind Daryl.

"Pussy." He heard his brother mumbled softly.

"What if he's bit, Rick? Hannah's right. It's not safe for him to be here." Lori agreed with them as Hannah dashed to her shotgun, clicking the safety off.

"Nothin' we can do about it now. He's gotta be close if he can see the smoke. Just get the kids into the RV. You don't come out until I tell you to, alright?" Lori nodded as they rushed into the RV. _Rick's fixin ta get us all murdered, goin' about shit like this. Hell, why don't we just send a goddamn bat signal and see who shows up?_

"Someone's comin' up the trail, shouldn't be long now." Glenn warned and Daryl's grip tightened on his crossbow. He stood shoulder to shoulder in between Merle and Hannah and their apprehension was almost suffocating. He heard Hannah exhale beside him as she tried to calm her nerves.

"There only one car?" She asked Glenn and Daryl could tell she was readying herself for battle.

"Yeah, only one. It'll be here in a minute." Daryl thought his heart was going to jump outta his throat with all the adrenaline in him. He didn't know what to expect, and the suspense was killing him. The sound of the car pulling up hit his ears and he stepped closer to Hannah, ready to do whatever was necessary to keep her safe. The car stopped and Hannah stepped forward, her gun at the ready. The man who stepped out was tall, maybe 6 feet. He was older, around 45, Daryl guessed. His flannel was bloodstained and filthy and he gave off the feel of someone who had literally just drove through hell. Hannah's gun dropped as she ran to the man before Daryl could stop her.

"Cooper? Holy fuckin' SHIT!" Daryl felt a twinge of jealousy as she flung herself at the man, who looked like he'd just seen a ghost. _Who the fuck was this man? How the hell did Hannah know him?_

"Hannah Mae? Hannah fuckin' Mae! Holy shit!" The man apparently named Cooper whooped in delight has he wrapped her in a giant hug. Hannah looked like she'd just won the lottery as she pulled the man over to the group. They were all confused as to who the hell this guy was.

"This is Cooper. He was a family friend back in the old days." She explained and the introductions commenced. Daryl watched the man carefully, putting a protective hand on the small of Hannah's back. Something didn't seem right about him, Daryl thought instinctively. He made sure he'd keep an eye on the man, though Hannah's face was alive with happiness. Why wouldn't she be happy? This was evidence of home, of the past. But was that such a good thing? Was keeping the past alive for the best? Daryl knew by now that hope was a dangerous thing to have. Hope could bring you up and send you falling in a second's notice. It was good and evil. Hope was something he'd given up along time ago. It didn't do any good to sit around and hope. It was better to shut your mind up and make something happen. But for now, he'd let her be happy and reminisce about old times, she deserved it. They settled themselves by the fire.

"So, where's the rest of the McClures? Huntin as usual?" Daryl's heart sank. He didn't know what had become of them. Hannah's eyes flooded with remorse once again and Daryl was pissed she had to relive it all over again. He put a hand on her back as she wiped away the tears forming in her eyes.

"He's…dead, Cooper. They all are." Even Merle was looking at her sympathetically.

"What? What the fuck happened? Oh Hannah Mae, I'm so sorry sweetie." He put a hand on her knee as he comprehended what she'd said.

"Pops got bit by someone at the shop, an' he turned when I was gettin' him medicine. He ate Zack, Cooper. I come to his house and there he is, chompin away. So, I had to put him down." Her voice was all but a whisper and Daryl was sure that the guilt was slowly making it's way back into her heart. For the first time, in a long time, Daryl felt utterly helpless. The one person he wanted to save, he didn't know how to. He couldn't just erase her pain, God knows he would if he could. But he knew the worst question was still looming.

"…And, Noah? Where's Noah?" Cooper asked, already knowing the answer. Hannah shook her head as big tears sailed down her face.

"I was too late. I tried so hard, Coop. I did." She was crying now and the camp was quiet, awestruck at her display of emotions. Cooper put a reassuring arm around her and Daryl's heart surged. He didn't like the idea one bit. His gut was telling him that something was wrong with the man, and his gut was almost never wrong.

"I know, darlin'. I know ya tried." He comforted her as Daryl stood, making for the tent. There had to be some booze left somewhere around there. Merle followed him.

"Somethin's not right 'bout him." Merle said when they'd entered. Daryl nodded at his brother.

"I know, don't like the feela him one bit." He spat, finding a bottle of rum that was only slightly gone.

"We best keep an eye on that one. An' Hannah." Merle said protectively. Daryl was surprised at him. He was treating Hannah like a Dixon, and that was all but unheard of. Merle didn't care about anyone but Daryl, so why Hannah? He knew this wasn't the time to question it, 2 pairs of eyes on her was better then one. He trekked back to camp, taking a healthy swig of it and handing it to Hannah.

"This is why I keep ya around, country boy." She smiled, wiping her eyes as she took the bottle from him. He lit a cigarette and eyed the man down as she handed it back to him.

"So how long have you known Hannah, Cooper?" Dale asked politely. Cooper looked at Hannah with almost a fatherly affection.

"Close to her whole life. Her father, Avery and I were pretty close. Hell, I 'member the first time she shot a gun, knocked her clear on her ass. Then again, she was 6.." He chuckled along with a few others.

"When'd you leave Biloxi?" Hannah spoke, her lips curling appreciatively around the top of the bottle.

"Bout a month an a half ago. Half the town was up in smoke, and I just left. Stopped by the house, but no one was there. I saw yer car was missin, so I figured ya'll had left." He shrugged, shooting a look towards the cars parked behind them. "Though, I don't see yer car. 'S not like you to abandon yer baby like that." He said sadly. The others looked at her in confusion.

"I had a bit of an obsession with my car. '69 Chevelle that I basically rebuilt myself. I nearly cried when I had to leave it." She said woefully. Cooper laughed.

"We couldn't pry her away from the damn thing. Hell, she spent prom night fixin' that car, mumblin somethin' awful 'bout not wearin a dress to save her life." The group laughed and Daryl cracked a smile at the thought of Hannah in a dress. Hannah kept talking as Daryl noticed Cooper grimace suddenly. He looked at Merle, who had noticed the same thing. Daryl had a feeling that Cooper wasn't being completely truthful, and Daryl would sure as hell find out what he was hiding, come hell or high water.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Hannah**

The recollection of finding Noah played in her head like a horrible movie. The guilt consumed her and she knew the others were shocked at her display of an emotion other then anger.

"I was too late. I tried so hard, Coop. I did." She said quietly as Cooper put a reassuring arm around her. She still couldn't believe that he was here, in the flesh. The sight of him made her homesick and guilty all at the same time.

"I know, darlin'. I know ya tried." He comforted her and she noticed the Dixon brothers slip off to their tent. They'd both been eyeing Cooper down suspiciously since his arrival and she didn't know what they were so worried about. She knew he wouldn't do any harm to her, or anyone else. Cooper Bradley was a kind man.

"Yer father woulda been prouda ya, Hannah Mae." He said as she smiled, lighting a smoke. She looked around the campfire and everyone was just staring.

"I know, I know, I look insane, right?" She laughed as Daryl and Merle reappeared. Her eyes watched the bottle as Daryl took a sip and handed it to her.

"This is why I keep ya around, country boy." She smiled as she took the bottle. The burn of the booze sailed into her stomach, warming her. She did her best to force the memories of her old life away. There was no use in letting them distract her. That wasn't her life now. No, that chapter in her life was over and she had to move on, or it would kill her.

"So how long have you known Hannah, Cooper?" Dale said curiously from across the fire. Cooper looked at her as if she was the most precious thing on the planet. And right now, she was to him. If she knew Coop the way the knew she did, he'd been surviving on the hope of her and her family being alive. They were the only thing he had left to hope for. Hope, it was a strange thing to her now. There was no hope because she had nothing to be hopeful about. She didn't have hopes for Noah's life, or to see that happy look in her father's eyes again. The only hope she had left was that she'd still be alive in the morning, and what kind of hope was that?

"Close to her whole life. Her father, Avery and I were pretty close. Hell, I 'member the first time she shot a gun, knocked her clear on her ass. Then again, she was 6.." A few people chuckled and Hannah still remembered the crack of the gun as she tumbled down, struck by the recoil of the gun. It had been a Winchester, if she remembered right. Hannah wondered how bad the city was now. It was in chaos when she had left. There were walkers and panicked people everywhere. She remembered the smell of fire and burning flesh as she left, weaving in and out of the army tanks that had stationed themselves there.

"When'd you leave Biloxi?" She was curious how long he'd been searching for them, or for anything in that matter.

"Bout a month an a half ago. Half the town was up in smoke, and I just left. Stopped by the house, but no one was there. I saw yer car was missin, so I figured ya'll had left." He looked around for her trust car. "Though, I don't see yer car. 'S not like you to abandon yer baby like that." Her Chevelle popped into her mind again and she was mad at herself for leaving it like she did. She'd cried for 10 minutes trying to convince herself to leave it. She'd rebuilt the entire thing practically.

"I had a bit of an obsession with my car. '69 Chevelle that I basically rebuilt myself. I nearly cried when I had to leave it." She knew she'd made the right choice. Her car was loud, and being loud would cost you your life out here.

"We couldn't pry her away from the damn thing. Hell, she spent prom night fixin' that car, mumblin somethin' awful 'bout not wearin a dress to save her life." Cooper recalled. Hannah smiled at the memory. She'd always hated the idea of prom. Getting all dressed up to sit in some shitty gym with people she didn't even like. Fuck that. Give her a bottle and a car to fix and she was a happy woman.

"I like engines better then men, they don't talk back." She laughed, getting a "here here" from the other women. She shot a look to Daryl, who raised an eyebrow at her, accepting her challenge. Hannah took another long drink from the bottle, letting her worries ease away. Life, for right now, was good and she wouldn't ruin that by over thinking like she always did. She puffed happily on her smoke as Cooper and her told stories of Biloxi, like the time she'd locked herself in the bathroom for 3 hours by accident. She'd had to climb down the tree outside the window in nothing but a towel. Or the time Zack lost a bet and had to show up at the shop in a dress and wig. It felt nice to think of the happy times for once. To think of home, and of life how it used to be. But the way Daryl was watching Cooper made her nervous, it was like he knew something she didn't. She looked at Cooper, and he was pale. She brushed it off, chalking it up to not eating and lack of water. It's not like she was looking any good herself these days. She stood, swaying slightly as the booze rushed to her head and walked towards the tent. She just needed a minute to process everything, but of course, her entourage followed suit.

"He's not right, firecracker." Merle said as soon as they entered the tent. His words were surprisingly gentle and it caught Hannah off guard.

"What? The hell ya talkin' 'bout boy?" She said, defensively. She knew they weren't the most trusting people, but they didn't know him. She did, she trusted him with her life.

"There's just…somethin' off with him, Hannah. He doesn't seem…like he should." Daryl did his best to reason with her. She turned, confused.

"Do any of us seem like we should? You don't _know_ him, either of ya. I just…_need _this, alright. I need some sort of memory of how shit used to be. I just can't sit here, wonderin' if we're all just waitin' ta die one way or another." She said, sinking to the makeshift bed she shared with Daryl. Daryl handed her the bottle and she drank as she contemplated what they meant. She thought about how Cooper was acting. He was pale, and sweating and the realization smacked her in the face like a bag of potatoes. Her eyes widening in fear at the thought as it slipped into her head.

"Oh my fuckin' god." She said before rushing from the tent and up to Cooper.

"When? When did it happen? How long ago Cooper!" She yelled, grabbing him and pulling him up right. He looked nervously around at the others as Daryl and Merle rushed to her side.

"I-I don't know what you'r-" He stammered before she cut him off, the tears were thick in her eyes. This couldn't be happening, not again, not now.

"When! Coop. Please, don't make me do this." She sobbed.

"What the hell is going on?" Shane said, stepping next to them. Hannah's eyes locked on Coopers, and she knew what had happened.

"He's fuckin' bit…." She whispered, sinking to her knees as the sobs shook her body. Daryl and Shane grabbed him as Merle lifted up his shirt and there it was, the bite mark was angry and oozing blood, smearing it onto his shirt.

"I'm fine! It's okay. Hannah, I'm alright." He chanted, though Hannah knew it was to himself.

"Why the hell didn't you say something Cooper? You could have killed us all!" She howled at him angrily.

"Hannah, I'm..I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here. I just…I didn't want to die alone!" He dropped to her side, trying to put a hand on her shoulder, but Daryl dragged him back.

"Don't you fuckin' touch her!" He snarled and she turned to him.

"Stop, Daryl. Stop it right the fuck now, or I'll kill ya myself, I swear to fuckin' God." She said with wrath raging in her voice. She watched as the kids were ushered off to bed by their mothers and the group was just staring at them, unsure of what to do.

"Hannah Mae. Please, I don't want to die with you angry at me." Cooper said softly to her, the sweat dripping down his face. He was starting to fade and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Coop…don't do this to me. Not you too. I just got you back and now you're leavin' too. Just like them…" She whispered, putting a hand to his face.

"I'm sorry darlin'. I didn't…I didn't know. I love you Hannah Mae. I've loved you like you were my own all yer life. Ya know that, right?" He said, his breathing labored. She knew what was coming next. She smiled, pulling his head into her lap. This wasn't the first time she'd had to do this to someone she loved.

"I know, Coop. I know. Since the day I was born. I love you. Shhh. 'S alright now. Just close yer eyes. I'll be right here, till the end, I swear." She soothed him, stroking his hair gently. She felt a pistol slid into her hand and realized Rick was standing over them too. She felt his breathing slow and then stop completely as she took the safety off the pistol. She didn't even bother to hold back the tears as they slipped softly down her face, there was no use. In a matter of hours, hope had once again slipped through her fingers. She rocked him as she quietly hummed, waiting and hating the fact that she was almost numb to this by now. 5 minutes passed in complete silence as everyone waited, watching for the first signs of reanimation. Hannah held her breath in anticipation of seeing those hungry eyes open. She heard the growl escape him before they did and she knew what she had to do. She looked at him as he weakly groped, trying to sink his teeth into her.

"Sorry, my friend." She whispered as she put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Just wanted to say that insomnia is an amazing writing tool! :] Hope ya'll enjoy! Reviews would be fantastical!**

**Chapter 36: Daryl**

Daryl listened to the stories, but mostly because they were about Hannah. He watched her eyes sparkle at the recollection of the past as she laughed happily. Daryl noticed that Cooper was sweating profusely now. Hannah gave Cooper a quick look and shook her head slightly, like she was pushing something from her head. She stood, leaning slightly as the booze took hold of her. She headed towards the tent, with Daryl and his brother not far behind. If she would listen to anyone, it would be them.

"He's not right, firecracker." Merle said first. Hannah spun, clearly surprised at the tender weight of his words.

"What? The hell ya talkin' 'bout boy?" She snapped like a dog on the end of it's leash.

"There's just…somethin' off with him, Hannah. He doesn't seem…like he should." Daryl tried to convince her to open her eyes. Love, or maybe it was desperation clouded her eyes and her judgment on this. If it had been anyone else, she would have been the first one to notice something was up. But she was oblivious, clinging hopelessly to this shred of her old life.

"Do any of us seem like we should? You don't _know_ him, either of ya. I just…_need _this, alright. I need some sort of memory of how shit used to be. I just can't sit here, wonderin' if we're all just waitin' ta die one way or another." She said, the exhaustion seeping from her words. He wanted to shake her out of this, they were all tired, and they were all scared, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna let her give up, not that easily. She sipped from the bottle as the gears in her head were spinning. A look of recognition flashed across her face.

"Oh my fuckin' god." Her quickness startled Daryl and he jumped up after her as she ran up to Cooper.

"When? When did it happen? How long ago Cooper!" She said viciously, grabbing him up. He looked around fearfully at the group. Something was up and Daryl needed to know what it was. The group tensed as pressure took over, hazing the air.

"I-I don't know what you'r-" He stuttered. Her eyes were welling as she let go of him.

"When! Coop. Please, don't make me do this." Her voice was trembling now.

"What the hell is going on?" Shane sauntered up, hand on his gun like he was John fuckin' Wayne. Hannah looked at Cooper with hatred and sadness. It felt like centuries before her words were spoken.

"He's fuckin' bit…." She whispered, dropping to her knees as the tears overtook her. Daryl had grabbed him before he had a chance to do anything as Merle lifted up his shirt. The bite was just below his heart and from the looks of it, he'd had it for a few hours. He was turning, and soon.

"I'm fine! It's okay. Hannah, I'm alright." He pleaded to her. Daryl was seething now, the anger fuming in his body like poison. Merle put a hand on his shoulder as he watched his brother's temper flair.

"Why the hell didn't you say something Cooper? You could have killed us all!" Hannah yelled at him from the ground. She was devastated and it was breaking Daryl's heart to watch. He wanted more then anything to bring back that gorgeous smile he'd seen only minutes before.

"Hannah, I'm..I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here. I just…I didn't want to die alone!" His voice was filled with a terror none of them would ever know. Daryl heaved him away as he went to put a hand on her shoulder, forcing himself not to beat the fucker's head in right there. Who the _hell _did he think he was, not even fuckin' telling them he was bit!

"Don't you fuckin' touch her!" He rumbled at him. Hannah's eyes were malicious as she turned to him. This wasn't his fight and he knew it. But he couldn't help himself. He loved her and the last thing he wanted was her to get bit. He didn't know if he could live with himself if that happened.

"Stop, Daryl. Stop it right the fuck now, or I'll kill ya myself, I swear to fuckin' God." Merle pulled him back gently by his arm.

"Ain't yer place, baby brother. She'll need you more after it's done." His brother whispered to him. Daryl had never felt more powerless in his life. He looked around at the group and noticed the kids weren't there. The rest of the camp was in total shock at the situation. They were glancing around at each other, completely taken aback by this whole thing. Cooper was wheezing now, his face sallow, even in the flickering firelight. It wouldn't be long now. He wondered if Hannah would have the strength to pull the trigger once again.

"Hannah Mae. Please, I don't want to die with you angry at me." He pleaded gently to her and her face was soft as she looked at the man.

"Coop…don't do this to me. Not you too. I just got you back and now you're leavin' too. Just like them…" She was whimpering as she put a hand to his cheek.

"I'm sorry darlin'. I didn't…I didn't know. I love you Hannah Mae. I've loved you like you were my own all yer life. Ya know that, right?" His vision was fading as his body shut down. She cradled him in her lap as the tears slipped down her cheeks. She smiled softly as she looked at him. This wasn't her first time greeting death and for just a fleeting second, it looked like she was greeting an old friend.

"I know, Coop. I know. Since the day I was born. I love you. Shhh. 'S alright now. Just close yer eyes. I'll be right here, till the end, I swear." She cooed quietly to the man, rocking him as she hummed. She stroked his hair and Rick bent down and handed her a pistol with a silencer. They couldn't afford a loud gunshot, not after the walkers the other day. He shuddered violently on his last breath and then his body was still. The hush was overwhelming as they all waited anxiously. Hannah seemed like she was a million miles away. He wanted so badly to do something, _anything_ for her right now. _This ain't fuckin' fair at all. Then again, life isn't fair._ He knew that life or fate or whatever the hell you wanted to call it, was a cunt. He'd learned early on that if it was too good to be true, it probably was. Now was no exception. The only thing that Daryl could do for her was be there, no matter what. A hiss escaped him and Hannah's focus returned to her surrogate uncle's face. She smiled wistfully at him as he tried to bite her.

"Sorry, my friend." She said quietly as she put him down. She threw the gun and stood, lighting a smoke with shaky hands.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! When will this fucking END?" She cried in frustration, her eyes ripping away from the man she'd once considered family. She looked at all of them, her face glistening from her tears. Guilt was written all over her and Daryl hadn't expected that.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't…I didn't think to check for bites. I just assumed he'd…he'd _tell me._" She bawled at them. Daryl wrapped her in his arms, not really sure what to say. _The hell did she feel bad about? Ain't her fault. No one knew!_

"That's right, you _assumed._ You nearly killed us all!" Shane hissed angrily. Daryl couldn't believe he was doing this, not right now, not after all that. Shane was a prick and Daryl wanted to beat it out of him.

"Shane, that's enough. Let the woman grieve for Christ's sake." Andrea said softly from behind Rick.

"Let her grieve? How about you starting _thinking_ about this, people. It don't matter who the fuck he was…_he-was-bitten_. Ya know what that means? That means he turns into a fucking walker and then we're all fucked." Shane pressed on.

"You best shut yer fuckin' mouth there, Dumbo. Ya heard what blondie said, let the lady fuckin' grieve. We ain't fuckin' animals." Merle said heatedly next to him. Hannah had pulled apart from Daryl and put a hand on Merle's chest as he stepped forward.

"No….No, he's right" She said as she wiped her eyes. "Shane's right. It was my fault. I should have looked and I didn't. But you fuckin' think about _this, _Shane. I didn't see you lookin' the fuck either." She said, pushing a finger furiously into Shane's chest before storming towards the tent.

"Well, let's get this body at least behind the RV for now. We'll deal with this in the morning before we head out. Let's just all get some sleep, it's been a long night for everyone." Rick said as he and Shane pulled Cooper's body behind the RV and Daryl knew the thud he heard was a promise he wouldn't be moving anytime soon. Daryl carefully approached the tent, Merle quietly by his side. Hannah was staring into space, sipping from a bottle she'd most likely found on the ground. She drank angrily from the bottle and he knew she was struggling not to cry. He wordlessly threw his arms around her as she exploded. He could feel her hot tears soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. Merle watched silently, his eyes were kind and Daryl wished that everyone could see this side of his brother more often. Hannah sat up, wiping her nose on her arm and shaking her head.

"No. Ain't no use in cryin' and feelin' sorry for myself. It's done and I can't change that." She talked as if they weren't even there. Hannah was doing the only thing she knew how. Surviving. If you didn't push it all away, it would kill you. And Daryl knew first hand. It was easier to get drunk and forget the world and he had a feeling that's exactly what she would do.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Hannah**

The silence was ironically deafening to her. She threw the gun to one side as her frustrations mounted. _Why fuckin' me? Why does everyone else get to keep the people they love and mine keep slippin' away? I can't do this anymore._ She gritted her teeth against her rage.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! When will this fuckin' END?" She wailed as she stood violently. She was shaking like a leaf and it took her a few tries to light her smoke. She hated her dumbass self right now. _I could have gotten everyone killed! I was so fuckin' STUPID not to check for bites. Acourse no one's the same anymore. Nothin' will ever be the fuckin' same._ She turned to look at the band of survivors around her. She'd put all their lives at risk for just a small taste of her old life. Just one last chance at some sort of normalcy in her life. And now, he was gone too. Just like everyone else. She tore her eyes from Cooper's body.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't…I didn't think to check for bites. I just assumed he'd…he'd _tell me._" Her voice was weak and the tears just wouldn't stop coming, despite her valiant efforts. The grief was overwhelming as the reality of the situation set in. Daryl pulled her into his arms and she shut out the world as best she could, she tried to feel his warmth and skin against hers and quell the tears that were fighting to surge down her face.

"That's right, you _assumed._ You nearly killed us all!" She heard Shane spit lividly. She knew it was the truth. Why shouldn't they be angry? They had every right to be. Hell, she was angry at herself for letting her own guard down. But Cooper, he was the last tie to her old life, to when things were simple and she didn't have to worry about anything except what to make Noah for dinner.

"Shane, that's enough. Let the woman grieve for Christ's sake." Andrea spoke, her words full of distaste at the fact that he was pulling something like this right now. Fuck, Cooper's body wasn't even cold yet.

"Let her grieve? How about you starting _thinking_ about this, people. It don't matter who the fuck he was…_he-was-bitten_. Ya know what that means? That means he turns into a fucking walker and then we're all fucked." Shane continued his rant and Hannah didn't even care. Let him lecture her, she deserved it. The world was blurry for a second and she had to shut her eyes hard to restore clarity. She wasn't sure whether it was the booze or the shock, but she assumed it was probably a little of both.

"You best shut yer fuckin' mouth there, Dumbo. Ya heard what blondie said, let the lady fuckin' grieve. We ain't fuckin' animals." Merle's voice was defensive and she was surprised the older Dixon had even jumped to her defense. She peeled herself out of Daryl's arms, ready to be done with this whole group for the night. She pushed Merle back slightly as she wiped her eyes, doing her best to regain her composure and avoid a fight. She didn't need that right now. What she needed was a bottle and some time alone.

"No….No, he's right. Shane's right. It was my fault. I should have looked and I didn't. But you fuckin' think about _this, _Shane. I didn't see you lookin' the fuck either." She pointed out, shoving a hard finger into his chest before taking off for the tent. She searched frantically and found a half empty bottle of whatever and chugged a few shots before sitting wearily on the bed. Her mind was floating everywhere and she couldn't do it, she couldn't handle this world anymore. For the first time since she was 17, Hannah contemplated taking her own life. The last time she'd almost accomplished it. She would have bled out on the floor of her room if Zack hadn't walked in. It seemed like such a simple solution to everything. Hell, maybe she could even sneak some of Merle's pills. She liked the idea of that, slipping away into a clouded sleep. A pang of guilt sailed through her as Daryl's face appeared in her mind. She couldn't leave him, not like that. She loved him too much for that. _What the FUCK am I talkin' about here? Suicide? Hell no, I'm better then that. _She mentally smacked herself as she chugged some more of the bottle. She was just so tired of watching everyone she cared about become one of them, one of those soulless creatures. She pushed the thoughts of her last dream from her head. She couldn't help but think that maybe it was just a matter of time before it was him she was putting a bullet into. She shook her head. _He ain't goin' nowhere, so quit yer worryin'._ She scolded herself. But Cooper, that'd been so different. He was here and gone so fast, she wasn't even sure it'd been real, but the blood that was sprayed on her quaking hands told her it was. She did her best to keep her calm as Daryl and Merle entered the tent. She was mad she'd even cried at all in front of everyone. Hannah McClure _didn't_ cry. She sipped furiously again, loathing the way her lip wouldn't stop quivering and her hands couldn't stop shaking. And then, unexpectedly, Daryl's arms were slipping around her and the tears were exploding before she could even think to stop them. She sobbed, knowing that she might as well get it out now. She could feel Merle's eyes on her and she felt like a fuckin' pussy. She was stronger then this. She'd been through so much more then this before. _That's enough, Hannah Mae. This is life now and ya can't start cryin' the second someone gets bit. Life isn't fair, it ain't ever been fair, so quit feelin' sorry fer yerself. You'll make it through this._ She reprimanded herself. She sat up, wiping the mess from her face.

"No. Ain't no use in cryin' and feelin' sorry for myself. It's done and I can't change that." She knew that she was talking to herself through them now. She needed to hear herself say it out loud. She chugged more of the liquor as Merle dug through that mystery drug bag of his, carefully grinding and cutting a few lines before sniffing them hungrily. She took a few more hearty sips as Daryl found his own bottle.

"Shane's such a fuckin' _douche bag!_" Daryl mumbled, finally breaking the hushed silence of the tent.

"Yer just realizin' this now, little brother? I'd love to kick that dago's fuckin' ass, sayin shit like that." Merle said, repulsed. Hannah didn't want to think about what had just happened anymore. She wanted to talk about anything other then tonight. Part of her wished Cooper hadn't even showed up in the first place, but then she pictured him dying in his car somewhere along the cluttered highway, alone and terrified. She was curious to see what he even had in his car. She slammed down a few more shots, happy to see that her vision was getting that haze around it. She stumbled from the tent, ignoring the few people that lingered around the low campfire. She ignored their looks of pity, and the feeling of fear they got when they saw her. They looked at her like she was likely to explode and any second, and they weren't wrong. She felt like she was a bomb, ready to detonate, but she pushed those feeling away. There was no time to feel in this indifferent world, feelings were what got you killed. Walkers didn't care if you were sad, or angry, all they cared about is whether or not you were alive. She hated it so much, that her new existence had made her detached like she was. She couldn't care, because caring meant getting hurt all over again. She'd already broken her promise to herself when she'd fallen in love with Daryl, but love didn't wait. Love didn't care the same as walkers didn't. It happened quicker than lighting and she didn't mind. Daryl gave her something to fight for, something to hope for. She had someone who cared if she was gone. His words resonated into her brain.

"_You're not alone in this anymore. Neither of us are…"_ She smiled some, sipping from the low amount of booze left in her bottle. The doors to his green Buick were open and she looked around as she sat in the passenger seat. This car was Cooper. He'd had it probably since before she was born. Everything about it haunted her with images of him. Christ, it even smelled like his aftershave. He had a few cans of food and empty water containers thrown about everywhere. The ashtray was full of butts smoked down past the filter. _Camels, typical Coop._ She smiled to herself. There was a worn out blanket in the backseat, not that anyone really slept nowadays. She opened the back door, finding his Ruger M77 Hawkeye laying across the back seat. She slid a hand across it, seeing how much ammo he had left. Half a box and that was it. She finished the bottle and threw it among the other various trash in the car as she popped the trunk. He had a small arsenal in there, which made sense since he owned a small gun range not too far from his house in Mississippi. She walked back up to the fire, knowing her words would be slightly slurred by this point.

"Rick, C'mere. I wanna show you this." She waved him to the trunk, watching as his face lit up at the sight.

"Well I'll be damned! Now, yer sure you can part with 'em?" He asked, studying her face. She nodded, forcing herself to smile.

"Course. We'll all need 'em tomorrow anyways. More guns, the better." She shrugged as she dug around the random boxes of ammo, finding some for her gun.

"'s all I need, really." She said simply. His face relaxed a little bit and for once, she could see a tiny ray of hope in his eyes.

"Thank you, for everything." He said genuinely. She nodded, sitting once again in the front seat as she lit a smoke. She puffed pensively, surveying the camp and it's people. They probably thought she was fuckin' insane, and hell, maybe she was. People had never really been her strong suit and that sure as hell wasn't changing anytime soon. The world was fuzzy now and her thoughts were blurry. She laid her head back, closing her eyes and let the darkness of sleep envelop her.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Daryl**

Daryl sat quietly, not sure exactly what to do. He'd never lost anyone in his life. Hell, even his meemaw was still kickin' when the outbreak struck. He wasn't sure if he should say anything. He took a deep breath, calming his temper as he thought about Shane. What kind of an asshole was he? He'd barely even flinched at the whole situation and then to pull that shit not even a minute after it happened? Hannah was going through enough as it was without him trying to lecture her like _she_ was the one who'd done something wrong. She didn't know! None of them did. _If that asshole should be pissed at anyone, it should be Deputy fuckin' Do-good for lettin' him into camp at all. Fuckin' retard just invitin' in every goddamn person who asks. _

"Shane's such a fuckin' _douche bag!_" He muttered sourly, his voice sounding noisy in the quiet night. Merle snorted, looking up from his line of pills as Daryl took an furious swig of the bottle he'd found beside him.

"Yer just realizin' this now, little brother? I'd love to kick that dago's fuckin' ass, sayin shit like that." Merle had said as he went into for another line. Hannah was still quiet as death and Daryl wouldn't push her to talk. He knew she'd come around in her own time. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she pounded down the bottle. He could feel her emotions like a noiseless hurricane as they raged inside of her. She staggered from the tent and Daryl waited a minute before going after her. She needed to deal with this on her own, he knew that.

"Hell of a night wunnit, baby brother?" Merle said lazily from his cot. Daryl didn't know what cocktail of drugs he'd done in this evening's batch, but from the looks of it, Merle wouldn't have moved for anything, even if there was an orgy of supermodels in front of him. Daryl gave him a nod and slid into the night. He kept to the shadows, watching as Hannah slipped into the driver's side of Cooper's car, drinking hastily from the bottle. He watched her face slip to a tainted smile as she looked around. This was her time to remember, to grieve and let go of Cooper. This was her good bye to him. He knew if he tried to interrupt her, he'd come away with a fist to his nads so he stayed put. She wobbled out of the car and downed some more booze. That painful smile slipped across her lips as she surveyed whatever was in the backseat. There was a haunting beauty about her right now and Daryl couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was seeing her so vulnerable for once, or watching her mourn with a quiet strength, he wasn't sure. She finished the bottle and tossed it idly into the car as she moved on to the trunk. Hannah's face was surprised as she opened the trunk. He guessed whatever she had found was a gold mine. She stumbled up to the fire, beckoning Rick to see what she'd discovered. Rick was shocked as well so it had to be something good. They conversed and Hannah rifled around the trunk, shoving something into her pocket quickly. Rick looked relieved for once and Daryl was curious to see what she'd found. Rick thanked her and returned to the fire beside Shane. Daryl smoked as bits of conversation floated past his ears.

"I can't believe you would even _say_ something like that, Shane! She had no idea! How can you be so…so…rude?" Andrea's voice hissed in the darkness.

"Rude? I'm trying to _protect_ you people. Rick and I have done nothing but bust our asses for this camp. She should have had the common decency to check him for bites, I don't care if he was Jesus fucking Christ." Shane debated, his voice angry and bitter. Daryl closed his eyes and quashed his desire to beat the ugly out of Shane right then and there.

"In her defense, she _was_ the one who figured it out. A few more minutes and we all would have been in trouble. And I didn't see any of you going to put him down." Dale intervened and Daryl nodded his head in his place by the shadows.

"It wasn't our place to try. Let's lay off her alright? She's had a rough few days and she's pulled her weight as best she could. It's nice to have another hunter around here." Rick interjected, his voice sounding worn. Daryl replaced his attentions back to Hannah and found her curled up in the driver's seat of Coopers car. Alarm rushed through him for a second, but he realized she had passed out by the steady rise and fall of her chest. _No fuckin' way I'm lettin' her sleep there, drunk or not. Never know what's gonna happen in this god forsaken camp anymore._ He flicked the butt of his cigarette, marching to the car. He opened the door and shook her gently.

"Hannah? Han, let's go girly." He said as she waved him off, not even opening her eyes.

"Jus' leave me here." She slurred faintly, shifting more into the seat. He sighed knowing he couldn't do that. He hefted her arm over his shoulder and awkwardly dragged her out of the car. Her body was slack and he lifted her into his arms with a heave. He was halfway to the tent when Rick had stopped him. His kind face was full of concern as he looked at Hannah sprawled in Daryl's arms.

"Hey, Daryl. I just wanted to ask ya to keep an eye on her. I know it's been a few stressful days for her and-" He started when Daryl interrupted him. They thought she was gonna go crazy. His anger flared quickly. They thought she was gonna snap and turn on them all, and she had every right to blow off some steam after tonight. Who were they to judge her for that? They had seen what she'd had to do and now they were _scared_ of her?

"An' what? You think she's gonna snap and kill ya'll? Let me ask ya something, _officer,_ what the hell would you have done in her position? Could you kill Carl? Lori? Hell, could you kill _anyone_? I fuckin' doubt it. Yer the one that brought him up here in the goddamn first place, remember that." He snapped, shifting Hannah in his arms. He kicked the tent flap in and placed Hannah gently on the bed. She curled up instantly, tucking herself into a ball. He turned to find Merle passed out on the bed and Daryl froze as his eyes fell on the needle sitting on the ground beside him. He rushed to it and picking it up and stashing it in some of Merle's stuff as his frustrations arose. He placed a finger on the needle mark that was bleeding down Merle's arm, stopping the blood flow. The last thing he needed was Merle hooked on dope again. He shook his head at his older brother, the disappointment surging through his veins. Before he could stop himself, he was searching determinedly through Merle's drug bag. He found the hidden stash of baggies tucked carefully into a pill bottle. He flew from the tent towards the woods, trying to get it done with before he changed his mind. He ripped the bags open and dumped the fine white powder onto the ground, mixing it in with the dirt and leaves. Merle could do his pills, he could smoke his weed and drink his booze, but Merle Dixon was _not_ becoming a junkie again, not if Daryl could help it. He knew his brother would beat his ass for doing this, but he had to. He couldn't watch his brother become that monster again, not now and not ever. Merle was his backbone in all of this. As long as he had Merle, everything was okay. That's how it'd always been for Daryl. He needed his brother as much as fish need water. He wouldn't let his brother slip back into that dark world. Daryl knew he could survive on his own, but he didn't want to. He poured a half empty bottle from the tent into another one and trudged to the car that had once belonged to Cooper. He slid into the front seat, setting his crossbow carefully next to him. The car smelled like cigarettes and some sort of cologne that Daryl couldn't figure out. He sipped heartily from the bottle as he looked around the measly possessions of a man who had been alive only 45 minutes ago. His eyes wandered to the body that was crumbled next to the RV and he forced himself not to replay the scene over in his head again. He knew that Hannah had loved him and he felt so bad that he'd been a bit jealous of that. Cooper had been like another father to her and he still didn't think it was right that she had been the one to put him down. He sighed as he lit a cigarette, watching the smoke as it curled in the light from the fire. He drank from the bottle again, trying to get himself to relax. He knew he should try and get some sleep because tomorrow would be a hell of a day. He just hoped everything went as smoothly as it could go. He didn't need anymore surprises right now. He surveyed the people at camp, there was only 3 of them and he guessed it was Rick, Shane and Andrea. They walked on eggshells around her now, like she was going to break at any minute. Daryl knew that wasn't the truth. Hannah had broken years before that. She was marked for a hard life the second she entered this world, but they didn't know that. They didn't understand, but Daryl did. Daryl knew that life all too well, the bruises and broken bones. The deep panic in the pit of your stomach as you hear the footsteps on the stairs. The hiding under beds and in closets and the terror of going home because you never knew what was going to happen when you did. That feeling of being so betrayed because the person who was supposed to protect you, was the one hurting you. He knew the stories you had to spin to explain this bruise or that scar. He knew and they didn't. They would never understand him, or Merle or Hannah. Because they'd been saved from that dark world of fear and anger and loneliness. Because while everyone else was dreaming of monsters, theirs were right in front of them, and they had no way to escape them.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Hannah**

The first thing Hannah saw was the sky, baby blue and clear as glass. She rubbed her eyes furiously with the palms of her hand. _How the fuck did I get here? _She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she realized where she was. Last thing she remembered was sitting in Cooper's car and here she was, in the tent. She reached behind her, groping for Daryl's body and found nothing but space. She sat up, shaking off the slight hangover that was brewing. The tent was empty and she trudged into camp, doing her best to ignore the ache in her stitches that was back with a vengeance. The camp hushed as she entered and she pushed away the weird feeling she got as she took a plate of food and sat quietly starting to eat. Everyone was staring and she couldn't help but feel like they were waiting for her to do something drastic. Frankly, it was annoying. _What, they think I've lost it after last night? I ain't got time for this shit._ She thought to herself, doing her best to ignore them.

"Alright guys, when everyone's finished eating pack your stuff up. I wanna be out of here in 20 minutes, I want to get as many miles as we can before sundown." Rick said before walking to his tent to pack. Hannah forced her food down and hushed the nervousness that was running through her. She wasn't sure what they'd encounter on their trip to the CDC, but she knew she had to be ready for anything. She watched as Daryl and Merle loaded up the pick up truck and Carl came bounding up to her.

"Dad wants you." He said as he bounced happily away. Hannah put her plate down and walked up to Rick who was by his now collasped tent.

"Ya wanted to see me?" She asked, suddenly feeling like she was walking into the principal's office.

"Yeah, I just wanted to thank you again for the guns." He said as she nodded, turning to leave.

"And..I wanted to see if you were alright." He said carefully, gauging her face for a reaction. She turned to him and smiled slightly.

"I'm alright….why?" She asked, knowing there was more then worry behind those words. She shot a glance back to camp where Lori was watching fretfully. "You think I'm mental, don't ya?" She asked harshly. The last thing she wanted was everyone walking on eggshells around her. Couldn't they just let her be already? For fuck's sake she was perfectly fine.

"No one thinks that…there's just been some..concerns put out-"Rick said, holding a hand up.

"Concerns that I'm outta my mind! I ain't gonna snap, Rick. Ain't the first or the last time I'll have to do something like I did last night. Alright? So you tell those people with _concerns_ to mind their own damn business. I didn't see anyone else complainin' about what I did." She snapped, turning on her heels and stomping off. _Ungrateful buncha assholes! I killed the last bit of my family for them and they go around and whisper like I'm some kind of monster? Fuck that. Last time I put my goddamn ass on the line for them._ She thought bitterly to herself as she stormed up to the truck, lighting a cigarette. Daryl stopped packing as soon as their eyes met.

"'s wrong? What'd Rick want?" He said, eyeing the cop down suspiciously.

"Just wanted to make sure I ain't gonna go on a killing spree. Fuckin' assholes really think I'm crazy." She spat resentfully, puffing furiously on her smoke. He stood next to her as she handed him her cigarette. Merle chuckled from behind them, shaking his head as he threw supplies into his saddle bags.

"Course they're scared of ya, firecracker! Yer on our team, an that means ya gotta be outta yer mind. Last night jus proved that ya ain't a pussy to them so acourse they're gonna find that threatening." He explained, casting a cynical look across the camp. Lori was giving her the eye and Daryl put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, girly. I know it's infuriatin' but ain't the time to do anythin' about it. Let it go. Yer gonna need to be focused today." He said and she knew he was right. She could be angry when they made it, _if_ they made it to the CDC. For now, she knew it was better to have her gun in hand and her eyes open. She bit her tongue as Shane came striding up, his arrogence radiating.

"Hannah? Rick an I were talkin' an we think it's best if we scrap Cooper's car for parts and fuel. We've already got a big caravan as it is an' we just wanted to run it by you." He said offically, not leaving room for her to argue before he walked away. Hannah looked at Daryl and Merle who were eyeing the man down viciously. Clearly, they both weren't over his words last night. She sighed, forcing back the urge to actually go on a killing spree. She walked over to the car and watched as they began to take the parts they could. She shook her head, rolling her eyes at the sight. _Thanks a lot assholes._ She knew deep down inside that she wasn't done greiveing yet, but she couldn't think about that now. It wasn't the right time for that. She had turned away, unable to watch when Glenn's voice rang out.

"Hannah? I…I found this in the visor and, I thought you might want it." He said, unsure. He handed her a picture quietly, watching her face as she looked at it. It was her father, Zack, Cooper, Noah and herself when they'd taken a trip to the lake one summer. Her jaw fell as she looked at Glenn, her anger instantly gone.

"Thanks, Glenn. I 'ppreciate it." She said with a small smile. He nodded polietly and walked away as she stared at the picture. It was 2 summers ago and they'd gone to the lake a few towns over to have a day of fishing and summer fun. Zack was back from Louisiana, where he was studying to be something she couldn't ever remember. They were happy, and carefree. Cooper had kept this in his visor when he'd left Biloxi, she was sure. It was the same reason she kept Noah's picture stashed away in her backpack. It was a reminder of something good, of some keepsake of a life now passed. She wondered if this was what had kept him going on his search for them. Her eyes strayed to the fire burning intensely and knew that it was Cooper's body that was burning atop the logs. She shoved down the instinct to cry and tucked the picture into her back pocket. Now was definitely not the time to let things get to her. She walked back to the truck, where Daryl and Merle were in the middle of a heated debate that stopped the minute she arrived. She wished people would stop doing that on her arrival. _Does no one have the balls to say anything around here? Good fuckin' Lord! _She wondered to herself. Daryl looked stressed and she was curious to see what they'd been talking about. She'd caught the words "yer choice." before the conversation had stopped. But judging by the looks on both of the Dixon brother's faces, now was definitely not a good time for questioning. Hannah looked around at the commotion that was taking place. People were running here and there, making sure everything was packed and ready for the move. She could feel their anxieties hum in the air and she couldn't blame them. Hell, she was nervous herself. She wondered if any of them had really seen what it was like out there. They had it good here and she wondered if they honestly appreciated what they had going. A few walkers here and there was nothing compared to the chaos that was outside of here. She knew she would be fine, but what happened if they came across a hoarde? They couldn't survive that. Rick was helping to pack things up and she questioned just how much he knew about this new life that was thrust on them all. He was nieve to think that the CDC would be anything but empty. Her guts told her it was a trap, but then again, she was the one who'd walked 2 days through walker infested woods with the single hope that it would pay off. Rick was doing the same thing and she had to respect his decisions. She watched curiously as Shane and Lori passed each other and she could see the desire light up Shane's eyes. She almost felt bad for the crazy motherfucker. Here he thought he had finally gotten the family of his dreams when Rick shows back up. Though, she felt worse for Rick. Hannah couldn't comprehend what Lori had done. When Travis had died, she didn't go around fucking his best friends the second he stopped breathing. Hell, it'd taken her almost 6 years to finally kiss another man and Lori was looking at her like _she_ was the monster here? _Fat fuckin' chance of that one, sweetcheeks. _She spat, doing her best to quiet her spitefullness. Merle had been right after all. They didn't give a shit about her, or what she'd been through. She was another pair of eyes and another gun to them, so why should she let it get to her? It wasn't like her, and that scared her. She could feel herself slipping away more and more. The old parts of her were being destroyed by the need to survive, to make it just one more day, one more hour. She knew she had the balls to survive, but at what cost was that? Her soul? Her sanity? She wasn't sure. But it wasn't just about her survival anymore, it was Daryl's now too. She knew she couldn't be without him. He'd swam his way into her heart and she knew he wasn't leaving anytime soon. It sounded so tackey when she thought about the words that came through her mind like a breeze. She hated them, but she knew they were true. Being with Daryl felt like being at home.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Sorry it took me a bit to update. I got super busy! Buuuut, for your patience, I made it a bit longer. :] The song is "Like A Soldier" By Johnny Cash…(cause he's awesome.) As always, enjoy. (And reviews are still the awesomesauce.)**

**Chapter 40: Daryl**

It was the birds that woke Daryl. He popped an eye open as he peeled himself from the leather seat of Cooper's car. The god awful ache in his back and neck had made it quite apparent that he'd fallen asleep there. He pried himself out of the car, willing his feet to gain feeling again. It might have been around 8 in the morning he guessed as he looked around. Rick, Shane and Dale were already staring to break down what they could of camp while everyone else was still stretching and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. He pushed down his anger as he remembered his conversation with Rick last night. These people didn't understand what Hannah had done for them. What she'd sacrificed for the good of the group. Who the fuck did they think they were to think she would snap on them? _They fuckin' deserve it at this point, she doesn't need to be stressed anymore then she already is._ He shook his head as he made his way to the tent. Both Merle and Hannah were still sleeping and Daryl wondered how long it would take Merle to notice his stash was gone, though, if he knew his brother as well as he thought he did, it wouldn't take long at all. But the beating he would get was worth it, because it gave Daryl peace of mind that at least for now, Merle would be semi-coherent. Daryl backed out of the tent quietly and made for Dale who was surveying a map on the hood of Rick's car.

"How far are we, do ya think?" He asked. Dale studied the map for a minute longer, shouldering his rifle as he did.

"20, maybe 30 miles? Hopefully close enough for an uneventful trip." The old man said, his words ringing with an anxious hope. Daryl agreed. The last few days had been crazy enough on everyone and the last thing they needed was more chaos. Dale looked at Daryl for a second before talking again.

"Daryl, I just wanted to thank you." He said hesitantly, casting a sideways glance at Daryl. He looked at the old man, wondering if he was getting Alzheimer's or something.

"Fer what?" He said, avoiding Dale's gaze. _Can't gramps mind his own goddamn business fer once? Jesus fuckin' Christ._

"For watching out for Hannah. It's apparent she's been through a lot and I'm just glad she's got someone to lean on." Dale said before clapping him on the back and walking away. Daryl's first instinct was to be angry at his words, but he knew that Dale genuinely meant it. He didn't think Hannah was bonkers like the rest of them. He watched as they all at some point or another, had thrown a weary glance to the tent where Hannah was sleeping. They couldn't have known what she was going through, hell, even he couldn't understand. The only person he'd ever know who had died had been his father and he hadn't been anything short of elated when the fucker finally died. He climbed onto the RV, savoring the last morning in a peaceful place. He shut his eyes and took in the sounds of the birds twittering happily in the trees and the feel of the crisp morning air on his skin. He wished he could be back in the woods when life was simple. When it was just him and Merle in their tiny cabin in the woods. But things had changed now. Every day was Russian roulette and now there was even greater odds at stake. Daryl knew there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do to keep Hannah safe. He loved her, and that deed in and of itself was a strange for him. Even Merle's love had come wrapped in insults and slaps to the head. Hannah's love was different, it was pure and innocent. She didn't want to toughen him up or "make a man" of him, she just wanted him to be happy. Daryl wasn't even sure if he'd _ever_ been happy really. He'd been content, sure, but honestly happy? No, that fate wasn't written in his cards. Being a Dixon meant being tough, being angry and spiteful. Happiness was always just beyond his reach. Who would have thought that he'd finally get there at the end of the world? He couldn't think of a more perfect situation to call ironic. He watched Merle stagger from the tent, looking for signs of him withdrawling. He mumbled a "thank you Jesus" when he found none. Merle had grabbed his stuff and had dumped it into the bed of Daryl's truck as he started sorting it out. Daryl joined his brother cautiously and was relieved once again when he didn't receive a blow to the face. Merle obviously hadn't done his morning inventory yet.

"Mornin' bro." He said, studying his brother's face quietly.

"'sup baby brother? Ready for this shitshow?" Merle chuckled casually as he lit a smoke, letting the cigarette dangle from the edge of his lips. "Still think it's a fuckin' retarded idea though. It's like I said, we'd be better on our own, we always have been." He added quietly, glancing at Daryl, who sighed. He'd been hoping that it had been the drugs talking.

"I know, but it's safer in a group. More guns." Daryl mumbled, trying to reason with his brother while he was still lucid.

"Fer now, little bro, fer now. Suppose you'll be wantin' ta drag yer girlfriend with us when we leave these pansy fucks?" Merle's eyes drifted across camp slowly.

"She ain't my girlfriend." Daryl snapped defensively. Merle snorted, looking at his brother with disbelief.

"Ain't yer girlfriend my ass! I ain't never seen you drool over a girl the way ya have with that one. Ain't been outta yer sight since she got here." He told his brother, his eyes smiling in a way that only Merle's could. Daryl hated his brother for being right, once again.

"Whatever." He said, feeling like he was 16 again suddenly. His eyes settled on Hannah as she emerged from the tent. He noticed her limping slightly and he realized he'd totally forgotten about her leg in the craziness of the last few days. Daryl made a note to check it out before the end of the day. The camp seemed to silence instantly at her arrival and he watched everyone's eyes quickly focus on anything but her. It was like they were in fuckin' highschool or something.

"C'mon Darlena, let's get this shit packed." Merle said as they packed their things and rolled up the tent.

"Alright guys, when everyone's finished eating pack your stuff up. I wanna be out of here in 20 minutes, I want to get as many miles as we can before sundown." Rick said, leaving no room for discussion as he walked away to get his shit together too. Daryl threw her backpack in the front seat of the truck as Merle started reorganizing the saddle bags of his bike. Daryl stopped what he was doing as Hannah was summoned to Rick. He watched her nod at Rick's words, and her smile seemed forced. Rick had continued talking as she had turned and her eyes narrowed at what he'd said. He followed her eyes to Lori, who was watching nervously from a distance, like she was waiting for a reaction. Hannah's face was furious as she took a step towards Rick, no doubt ripping him a new asshole. She stormed away and Daryl pretended he was busy as she stopped next to the truck, lighting a smoke irritably.

"'s wrong? What'd Rick want?" Daryl watched Rick carefully, resisting the urge to beat the guys face in.

"Just wanted to make sure I ain't gonna go on a killing spree. Fuckin' assholes really think I'm crazy." She said annoyed. Merle chortled, not even taking his eyes from his supplies.

"Course they're scared of ya, firecracker! Yer on our team, an that means ya gotta be outta yer mind. Last night jus proved that ya ain't a pussy to them so acourse they're gonna find that threatening." He told her, looking at the others scornfully. Even Daryl knew they didn't care about them. He didn't want them too either, they were annoying with their petty problems and holier then thou attitudes. Daryl was only still around because it really was better to be in a bigger group. Hannah was glaring at Lori now. Her fists were balled up in frustration at her looks. Lori was playing with fire now, and she sensed it because she promptly went back to doing whatever it was she was doing, which Daryl assumed with absolutely nothing. Daryl knew that Hannah needed to be alert today. God only knew what was going to happen and he didn't need her getting killed because she was too busy glowering at these stupid fucks.

"I know, girly. I know it's infuriatin' but ain't the time to do anythin' about it. Let it go. Yer gonna need to be focused today." He told her and she nodded as she exhaled. Daryl stepped forward as Shane tramped up, his chest puffed out like he was expecting a fight.

"Hannah? Rick an I were talkin' an we think it's best if we scrap Cooper's car for parts and fuel. We've already got a big caravan as it is an' we just wanted to run it by you." He didn't even wait for a response before waltzing away. Now, Daryl Dixon and his brother might have been assholes, they might have been vulgar, but they were at least respectful of someone grieving. It should have been Hannah's choice on what to do with the car, not theirs. He wished he could run into Shane in a dark alley somewhere soon. She followed Shane and Daryl returned to sorting out supplies when Merle gripped up his shirt.

"You in my bag last night, boy?" He asked through gritted teeth. Daryl tensed. The look in Merle's eyes was murderous. Daryl had learned years ago the wrath one got when messing with Merle's drugs. They were second only to his bike. "Where is it?" He jerked his brother around angrily.

"Where's what?" Daryl flinched. He hated the fact that he was a terrible liar, always had been. He cringed quickly as Merle drew back a fist menacingly.

"Don't you lie to me now. I know you was in my bag. Now where's the dope. You doin' mah drugs again, boy? I'll whoop yer ass up an down this camp you don't tell me right now."

"I dumped 'em. I don't care what ya do, Merle, but ya ain't gettin' hooked on that shit again. Yer dumbass'll nod out an get yer ass bit doin' that shit out here." He said finally, shoving himself away from his brother. He was ready for a fight, but Merle lowered his fist.

"Who the _hell_ you think ya are, baby brother? Paw? I'll do whatever I goddamn please an if that's shootin' up, well then, it ain't yer choice." He said with fire burning in his eyes. Hannah came up to the truck and Merle gave Daryl a final look before going back to his things. Daryl glared hatefully at his brother for a second before tearing his gaze away. _Fine, nod the fuck out an see if I come to save yer dumbass. Fuckin' prick._ But he knew he'd always save Merle, no matter what. Daryl threw the rest of the stuff in the back of the truck and looked up to see Hannah walking up to Dale and asking him a question. Dale went into the RV and emerged with the acoustic guitar that Glenn had "played" a few times before everyone had begged him to stop. Her face was bright as she returned and she looked pleased with herself. Daryl's face scrunched at the sight.

"You play?" He said, sounding surprised. She nodded, strumming it to see if it was tuned.

"A bit. Surprised whacha learn when ya talk to people, country boy." She winked at him as Rick announced wheels up. The camp loaded up into their cars and Daryl took one last look at their oasis before it disappeared into the rear view. It was quiet for a while as both of them took some time to ready themselves for what lay ahead. Hannah was fidgeting with the strings, tuning them as she puffed away on another cigarette. She was quiet for a minute before her fingers slid like melted butter over the strings and her voice rang out, soulfully in the quietness of the car.

_There were nights I don't remember,  
And there's pain that I've forgotten,  
And a lot of things I choose not to recall,  
There are faces that come to me,  
In my darkest secret memory ,  
Faces that I wish would not come back at all,_

Daryl's face dropped at the harrowing sadness her velvet voice held. It was like those words were coming from her very soul.

_But in my dreams parade of lovers,  
From the other times and places,  
There's not one that matters now, no matter who,  
I'm just thankful for the journey,  
And that I've survived the battles,  
And that my spoils of victory is you,_

He stole a glance at her and her eyes were closed as she strummed. She looked so peaceful right now and Daryl was scared to even breathe for fear he might disturb her as she sang on.

_I'm like a soldier getting over the war,  
I' m like a young man getting over his crazy days,  
Like a bandit getting over his lawless ways,  
Every day is better than day before,  
I'm like a soldier getting over the war. _

The last hum of the guitar faded and Hannah opened her eyes, looking at him. He didn't even try to mask the expression of shock on his face. She laughed as she shook her hair out of her ponytail.

"What, a country boy like you never hearda Johnny Cash before?" She grinned at him as they rode into the unknown.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Soooo sorry for the delay! I've been running around like a madman these last couple days with 4****th**** of July and a concert and all this other insanity! As always, enjoy! I promise I'll be updating soon!**

**Chapter 41: Hannah**

Hannah was walking up to Dale before she knew it. She'd seen the old acoustic guitar sitting in the backroom and wondered if it worked. She'd learned to play years ago when she'd broken her foot and had to take it easy for a few months. She could use some music, it was some form of escape at least. Dale was fiddling with something in the engine as she walked up. He gave her a warm smile.

"Hi. How're ya holdin' up?" He asked and she was surprised he didn't have the look of fear in his eyes when he saw her. She was starting to like the old man.

"Alright I suppose. Listen, that acoustic ya got, does it work?" She asked and he looked surprised.

"Sure, if Glenn hasn't messed it up too much. You play?" He laughed and she sort of wished she could see the Asian strumming away like Alice Cooper.

"Yeah, figured it'd give me somethin' to do on the ride…and a good way to annoy Daryl." She joked as he fetched it from the RV.

"You should play for us tonight, I'm sure everyone would love to hear it." He suggested as he handed it to her. She laughed as she thanked him and gave him a half-hearted maybe. Daryl's face was one of wonder as she approached the truck. There was a lot of things he didn't know about her yet.

"You play?" He asked as she gave it a strum, thankful it wasn't too out of tune.

"A bit. Surprised whacha learn when ya talk to people, country boy." She said smartly as Rick announced it was time to leave. Hannah sighed as she got into the truck. She looked around at her peaceful home and took one last look at the charred remains of Cooper and his car, bidding him a silent goodbye. It was quiet for a while, not that Hannah minded. She steadied her nerves, smoking another cigarette more to have something to do then anything else. She tuned the guitar, plucking each string carefully and adjusting it to her liking. She inhaled, as she began to play a song she knew by heart from her father's constant playing of it when she was younger.

_There were nights I don't remember, And there's pain that I've forgotten,And a lot of things I choose not to recall, There are faces that come to me,In my darkest secret memory ,Faces that I wish would not come back at all,_

Her voice was surprisingly gritty and full of pain. She knew she was singing all the things she couldn't say and she couldn't help but smile as she remembered this song playing from Pop's old radio while he cooked dinner.

_But in my dreams parade of lovers, From the other times and places,There's not one that matters now, no matter who,I'm just thankful for the journey,And that I've survived the battles,And that my spoils of victory is you,_

_I'm like a soldier getting over the war,I' m like a young man getting over his crazy days,Like a bandit getting over his lawless ways,Every day is better than day before,I'm like a soldier getting over the war. _

She finished and let the silence take over the car. She couldn't help but laugh at Daryl's slack jawed face.

"What, a country boy like you never hearda Johnny Cash before?" She teased as they drove on. Merle was in front of them and she was quiet, trying to find the courage to ask what they'd been talking about.

"So, what were you an Merle yellin' about earlier?" She asked warily. The bitter look came back into Daryl's eyes and she noticed his grip tighten on the steering wheel for a second.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He grunted and she knew well enough to leave it at that. She looked out the window before asking another question that had been weighing on her mind the last few months.

"Do ya think this will ever end?" She asked and the gravity in the truck was serious once again. Daryl pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Dunno girly. I don't think there's a soul in the world who knows the answer to that." He told her as they drove on. Hannah had realized what Shane had meant about the caravan being big as it was. There was 5 vehicles and Merle's bike wasn't exactly the quietest thing on the planet. They drove along in silence for a while once they hit the highway and Hannah watched the trees fly by with ease, doing her best to take in the nice weather before summer was here and it was too hot to be happy with anything. She strummed idly on the guitar for a while, her mind too busy to think of lyrics for anything. Daryl glanced at her a few times before talking.

"Where'd you learn to play?" He said with a small nod to the guitar.

"High school. I broke my foot and got stuck in the house for a while. Zack had one, so I just started messin' around with it." She explained, doing her best to keep her smile to herself. He was so cute when he was nervous. "Dale wants me to play for people tonight, but I seriously doubt they want me around, those ungrateful assholes." She added and Daryl's next words surprised the hell out of her.

"You should." She turned to look at him, her face wrinkled in confusion.

"What?"

"I dunno, might be good for everyone to realize that yer not a nut case." He explained wearily, looking at her. A honk from behind them halted their conversation. Hannah could already see the smoke radiating from Dale's RV. She grabbed her gun and machete off the seat next to her and started for it before Daryl could say anything else. Dale was messing with the hose and mumbling to himself as she approached.

"Havin' some problems there?" She said as she was joined by Shane and Glenn.

"Is it the hose again?" Glenn asked and Dale nodded his head exasperatedly.

"I told you it wasn't going far on that last hose."

"Can't you just tape it up? There's gotta be a way to rig it up somehow." Hannah said, stepping in closer to see the damage.

"Wish I could but it's more duct tape then it is hose!" He said as Rick, Daryl and Merle came up behind them.

"Well, there's somethin' up ahead. Maybe a gas station if we're lucky. Me and Rick will go ahead and scout it out." Shane said, handing the binoculars back to Dale.

"For now, let's start going through these cars and seeing what we can find. Just what we need though, nothing more." Rick said as Hannah walked away, carefully starting to look through cars. She found old clothes and rotting food, but nothing useful. There was movement from behind her and she spun to find Daryl there. She smiled as he pressed himself against her. She pushed his lips to hers and savored his taste as he slipped a hand onto her cheek. He pulled her in eagerly as their tongues danced with one another. Their moment, however was interrupted by the sound of Glenn's voice ringing out from on top of the RV.

"Get down. There's a hoard headed this way. Get the hell down!" He had said to them and everyone scrambled for cover. Daryl pushed her into a car before she had time to even process, and she gagged as he picked up a decaying body from the ground and threw it over top of her. She could see him race to T-Dog who had blood gushing down his arm. Her heart stopped as the walker lurched closer to T-Dog, who was stuck up against a car. Daryl took the walker down and shoved the bodies on top of himself and T-Dog just as the swarm of walkers began staggering by. Hannah watched as her heart hammered in her chest as they kept on coming, their hisses and growls sending shivers down her spine. She wanted nothing more then for Daryl to be with her. If she knew one thing, it was that she didn't want to die alone.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Daryl**

Daryl watched as Hannah chewed on her bottom lip as her mind worked restlessly.

"So, what were you an Merle yellin' about earlier?" She asked finally and Daryl pictured the needle hanging from Merle's arm as his blood surged. He'd been ready for Merle to whoop him a good one. Though, he was surprised he hadn't gotten his ass beat for what he'd done. He wondered if Merle understood his intentions behind dumping the dope. But it was done either way and there was no point in worrying about it anymore.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He muttered. _Ain't her business what Merle does when she's not around. That's between me an Merle._ Hannah was quiet again and just as he wondered what she was thinking about, she spoke.

"Do ya think this will ever end?" Her voice was fearful at the thought of this going on forever. Daryl pulled her in and kissed her head gently. He'd asked the same question a time or two himself, not that it mattered. Everyone died eventually.

"Dunno girly. I don't think there's a soul in the world who knows the answer to that." He sighed as they kept driving. Daryl wondered what would happen in the winter. They'd need to find a decent shelter and quick because they'd all die for sure if not. _I might not even be alive come winter, long with most of these assholes._ Daryl Dixon was not afraid to die. Hell, he'd even wished for death a handful of times growing up. It wasn't _his_ death that scared him, per say. The thought of Merle dying sent a shiver down his spine, but it was the thought of losing Hannah that shook him the most. Daryl glanced at her as he pushed the thoughts of that away. She was lazily strumming away on the guitar and he could tell that her thoughts were a million miles away. He watched her fingers move effortlessly over the strings as her forest green eyes watched the country slip by.

"Where'd you learn to play?" He asked, breaking her concentration.

"High school. I broke my foot and got stuck in the house for a while. Zack had one, so I just started messin' around with it." She told him as a coy smile slid across her lips before she continued. "Dale wants me to play for people tonight, but I seriously doubt they want me around, those ungrateful assholes." She spat angrily and Daryl secretly knew what it was like to be the outcast of the group. They'd only just started talking to him more in the last two weeks and he knew that they weren't too bad, once they realized you weren't just some "dumb redneck".

"You should." He agreed and he watched her face drop.

"What?"

"I dunno, might be good for everyone to realize that yer not a nut case." He suggested as Dale's horn sounded once. She closed her mouth and bolted from the car before he could even blink. _Damn, that bitch moves fast as shit._ He thought as Merle walked up to him.

"Old man havin' a heartattack or what?" His brother said as he lit a cigarette.

"Somethin' with Gramp's RV I think." He said as they made their way over to the group. Dale's RV was smoking furiously.

"Can't you just tape it up? There's gotta be a way to rig it up somehow." He heard Hannah say as they walked up behind her. She was staring down the engine, trying to figure out what to do. Dale shook his head.

"Wish I could but it's more duct tape then it is hose!" He said, sounding annoyed.

"Well, there's somethin' up ahead. Maybe a gas station if we're lucky. Me and Rick will go ahead and scout it out." Shane said and Daryl turned to see where he'd been looking. He could see a sign for something in the distance, but he wasn't gonna be the one to find out what it was.

"For now, let's start going through these cars and seeing what we can find. Just what we need though, nothing more." Rick said as everyone split up. Daryl trailed behind Hannah, watching as she carefully inspected the dead in every car before raiding it. He slipped up behind her and she spun around quickly. Daryl grabbed her and forced her against the car as she forced her mouth to his lustfully. Daryl wanted to fuck her then and there, but it wasn't the time. He hoped they'd get it soon though, he couldn't hold back much longer. Glenn's voice calmed his lust instantly.

"Get down. There's a hoard headed this way. Get the hell down!" Glenn hissed before disappearing himself. Hannah looked at him, opening her mouth to speak. He opened the back door of the car they'd been leaning on and threw her down before she got the chance. He watched her grow pale as he picked up a corpse and shoved it on top of her as he quickly shut the door. He knew she'd be alright. He took down the first walker as it lurched towards him. He couldn't stay there or they'd find Hannah for sure. T-Dog's small yelp grabbed his attention and Daryl watched as the blood spurted from the gash he'd just gotten. T-Dog's cry had also gotten the attention of a walker and it stumbled clumsily towards him. His eyes widened as he did his best to scurry away from it. Daryl motioned for him to be quiet. The hoard would be on them quick and there was no time for noise. He plunged his knife into the base of the walker's neck and drug the body onto T-Dog. He once last glance at the car where Hannah lay as he covered himself as well. Daryl's heart pounded in his chest as the walkers shuffled past. It was the biggest hoard he'd seen since the last trip into Atlanta. He made a note to take his crossbow to Rick for this bullshit. T-Dog was losing a lot of blood and Daryl silently prayed that the rotting body was enough to cover the smell. There was too many of them for him to fend off. The minutes seemed like hours as he laid there, doing his best to keep his eyes on the car where Hannah was. Finally, there was no movement and he heard Glenn quietly call the all clear. Hannah stumbled out of the car and puked before racing to T-Dog. _He's pale, even fer a black man._ Daryl thought as they raced to get him to the RV. Merle was just picking himself up off the ground when they arrived.

"He's bit?" Lori said as Dale and Rick rushed to them.

"Naw. Cut his arm somethin' fierce on a car. He'll need stitches." Hannah said as they handed the man off. Daryl turned to Hannah and took her face in his hands suddenly. He was panicked as he looked for any form of distress on her. She smiled as she pushed him back gently, her cheeks flushing at his sudden action in front of everyone else.

"I'm fine, country boy. Ain't nothin' wrong." She said as he took a step back, his anger boiling at Rick. Andrea's shrill shriek captured everyone's attention instantly. Hannah and Daryl rushed to the other side of the RV and there was Andrea, cradling Amy's head in her lap. Daryl's mouth dropped as he looked at the blood that was pouring from the bite mark on her neck. Andrea was looking around helplessly.

"Nononononono." She sobbed as tears fell down both of their cheeks. He started towards them, knowing what had to be done, but to his surprise, Hannah grabbed his arm.

"Let her be, Daryl. Jus' let her have her peace fer a minute." She said quietly and Daryl knew she felt for Andrea. He stopped and looked at Merle who shrugged and went about fishing around in his saddle bags. Dale was kneeling by Andrea and his words were lost on her. Hannah gave Daryl a look as she walked up to her and put an arm around Andrea's shoulders, whispering to her. Andrea nodded as the tears streamed from her face. Hannah smiled sadly as she stroked Amy's hair, doing her best to sooth the dying girl. Hannah and Rick exchanged words quickly before Hannah headed back over. Daryl could see her hands shaking slightly as she lit a cigarette. He knew this probably wasn't easy for her.

"Ya'll right?" He whispered as the group stood silently. She nodded, giving him a brave face.

"Yeah, I jus wanted ta make sure she could do it when time came. Told her I would if she couldn't." She said grimly. Daryl wondered what the rest of the trip to the CDC would be like, if the highway was already this bad. They couldn't be stopping to dodge hoards every 5 miles. He climbed to the top of the RV and grabbed the binoculars from Glenn's hand. He looked nimbly in all directions, but couldn't make out any giant movement. Still, they'd have to go soon if they wanted to make it there by nightfall. Daryl knew it was suicide to be in the city after dark. He returned his attentions to Andrea and Amy and watched as they conversed while Amy's eyes lost their glint slowly. Daryl wondered how long it would take her to turn. He noticed Hannah sifting through the engine of a nearby car. He joined her as she mumbled to herself.

"Whacha doin there, girly?" He asked as she sighed, her cigarette hanging from the corner of her mouth.

"Lookin' fer a goddamn hose ta fix his radiator. His whole engine is fucked. I'm surprised it even made it this far. She slammed the hood of the car down and went for another as Daryl followed on her heels, wondering whether or not he could put a leash on her. She finally found a hose to her liking and made her way back to the RV. They turned the corner just in time to watch Andrea raise the pick axe above her head and bring it down with a stomach wrenching thud.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Hannah**

The walkers flooded the road and Hannah did her best to keep down the puke that was threatening to escape her. She wanted to shut her eyes and wait this nightmare out, but her eyes stayed glued on Daryl. T-Dog was panting heavily under the walker on top of him and Hannah knew he needed to get stitched up, and quick. Her heart was thumping hard against her rib cage and she held her breath as a walker stumbled past the window. She was gripping her machete so tight that her knuckles were white and she was hoping she wouldn't have to use it. All it would take was one of them to notice her and she was as good as dead. She cursed Rick and his foolish decision to head for the CDC. She knew this is what would happen. Hannah looked back at Daryl and his eyes were fixed on hers. She was surprised to find a lack of fear in his eyes as he looked at her. She watched fretfully as the walkers stumbled on. Time went on forever it seemed as the walkers continued coming in waves. She closed her eyes and did her best to steady her breathing, counting to ten before exhaling. Finally, after an eternity, Glenn called the all clear and she threw herself from the car as she threw up violently. The smell of the walker had burned itself into her nose and it's blood had smeared her face and hair, but she was alive. She raced over to T-Dog and helped drag him back to the RV. Lori was the first to see them and she looked panicked.

"He's bit?" She said, taking a step back and putting an arm around Carl.

"Naw. Cut his arm somethin' fierce on a car. He'll need stitches." Hannah shook her head as Dale and Shane helped the man inside. Daryl looked at her, taking her face in his hands as he inspected her head to toe for anything wrong. She smiled sweetly at him, realizing that people were staring now. Her face reddened as she gently pushed him back.

"I'm fine, country boy. Ain't nothin' wrong." She told him softly as anger replaced worry in his eyes. She had started to stop him when Andrea's cry distracted her instantly. She knew that heart wrenching howl all too well. She sprinted to where it had come from and Andrea was on the ground, Amy's head tenderly laid in her lap as she rocked her. The chunk missing from Amy's neck was huge and the blood was pouring down Andrea's arms, staining the asphalt a deep crimson.

"Nononononono." Andrea repeated over and over again, she was looking at them, but she wasn't there. Hannah knew that feeling all too well. She knew the pain of losing the last person you loved. She felt bad for Andrea, but she knew there was nothing she could do for her. Daryl unsheathed his knife and started towards her determinedly but Hannah put a hand on his arm. Now wasn't the time for that and she knew that Andrea needed a minute to grieve.

"Let her be, Daryl. Jus' let her have her peace fer a minute." She whispered to him as Andrea's tears streaked her face. Amy was pleading now, desperately gripping Andrea's arm. Dale quietly kneeled beside her and did his best to comfort her, but Andrea wouldn't hear him. Her eyes were fixed on her sister's and Hannah knew that it was a pain that no one could know unless they'd been there. She shot Daryl a sympathetic look as she took a knee next to her, putting a comforting arm around her.

"Hey. I'm not gonna to try and say that it's gonna be alright, but it gets better with time. I know how hard it is, an I understand if you can't do it but ya have to remember what needs to be done." Hannah whispered. Andrea nodded silently as the sobs escaped her.

"I'll do it. She's my sister." Andrea said, stroking Amy's cheek. Hannah focused on Amy now, who was wide eyed in terror.

"Shhhh. 's alright Amy, it'll all be over soon hunny. Just keep breathin'." She cooed to the girl, smoothing her hair before standing. Rick was approaching as she walked away.

"She's in shock, but she knows what she has to do. If she can't, I will." Hannah told him and the man nodded slightly at her.

"Thanks, for everything." He said and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant it. She gave him a small smile and made her way back to Daryl's side. She watched Andrea and Amy and willed herself not to cry. There was no use in blubbering about the past now. But the images of Zack laying there on the floor were too much and she was shaking as she sparked her smoke. She heard Daryl take a step toward her.

"Ya'll right?" He asked quietly as the group stood there, silent under the weight of the scene before them. She put on a courageous façade and smiled at him as best she could.

"Yeah, I jus wanted ta make sure she could do it when time came. Told her I would if she couldn't." She said and she hated the way her words were cold. Hannah knew that she would do whatever it took to stay alive. She'd proven it time and time again and she despised herself a little bit more every time. She didn't want to be this way anymore. This cold hearted asshole who'd lost all humanity. She needed that humanity to stay alive for as long as she could manage. After all, what was the point of living if you didn't care about anything? She'd be no better then the walkers at that point. She promised herself that she'd at least try and get along with these douche bags, because it was better then letting herself become nothing more then a shell of a human. She needed to get away from the heartbreaking scene in front of her. She went to the front of the RV and checked to see what kind of hose she needed before she set out. She'd been itching to get under the hood of a car since the outbreak had started and now was her chance. She puffed on her smoke as she popped the hood of a nearby car, cautiously inspecting it to see if there was any fuel left as well. But the tank was empty and she started fumbling around, looking for anything that would be useful.

"Goddamn German cars and their godforsaken engines." She mumbled as she found a hose that was too small for her purpose. Daryl appeared next to her and he watched as she reattached it with ease.

"Whacha doin there, girly?" He asked as she wiped the grease on her already stained pants.

"Lookin' fer a goddamn hose ta fix his radiator. His whole engine is fucked. I'm surprised it even made it this far." She told him as she shut the hood and searched the SUV next to it. It was a Chevy and hopefully it would have a big enough hose to get the RV up and running, if only for a little while. Daryl watched her quietly as she rifled around it's engine and found a hose for the job. Hannah had just turned the corner just as the axe in Andrea's hand connected with Amy's head. The sound wrenched her stomach and she had to turn away as she calmed herself. She looked at Andrea and knew that she'd once been in that same position, and she also knew that nothing would ever be the same for Andrea after this point. The world would be cold now, nothing but never ending quiet and a constant ache in your heart. Dale lead Andrea away as Shane dragged Amy's limp body from sight. She looked at Daryl, but found him gone as she heard the commotion from the front of the RV. Rick had Daryl pinned up against the RV as he struggled violently with Rick's gun pressed against his head.

"Yer gonna get us killed doin' this, ya fuckin' retard!" Daryl hissed at him. Hannah rushed forward, trying to pull Rick off of him, but Shane dragged her back.

"Ohhh no girly, you're stayin outta this one." He smirked at her as she flailed against his grip.

"I didn't know, Daryl. I took a risk. You think I didn't know it was a gamble heading this way?" Rick said, his voice steady and calm. Merle watched from a few feet away and Hannah was shocked to see that he didn't rush to his little brother's defense. Merle just stood there, but Hannah noticed his hand lingering next to his knife. She realized that Merle was letting Daryl fight his own battles. He would be there if things got too out of control, but he let Daryl handle himself.

"So we're still goin? Yer still gonna do this?" Hannah said, fury raging from her words. Shane's grip was still tight around her and she smashed the heel of her boot down on his foot, causing him to let her go. She shot him a dirty look as she stepped into the middle of the forming circle. "And for what? Some hope that maybe there's somethin' out there? We _lost_ someone, Rick. Hell, we all could have died." She finished as her words rang in their ears.

"Nowhere's safe now, don't you realize that? What else is left _besides _hope? I'd say the CDC's a good a place as any and I trust that Rick's doin' what's best for us." Shane said, jumping to his friend's defense. Merle chuckled at the scene and Daryl pushed Rick off of him, straightening his shirt out. Rick walked up to her, authority ringing in his eyes. Hannah readied herself for a fight as Merle and Daryl stepped closer, eyeing him down threateningly.

"I'm not sayin' I'm not living on hope right now, but no one's asking you to stick around. If you don't like the way things are there, then that's your choice. But we're heading to the CDC with, or without you." He told her before turning and taking Lori into his arms. Hannah rolled her eyes and turned to Dale, doing her best not to take her anger out on him.

"Found a hose fer the radiator." She mumbled, shoving past him and fixating on the engine. Her hands moved nimbly as she cut the hose to size and eased it into the remaining parts. Glenn handed her duct tape and she made sure it would stay for as long as it could. She wiped the sweat from her brow as Daryl pulled her away from the group, his eyes bitter and vengeful.

"We don't have to stay here." He whispered and she was once again rendered speechless by his words.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Daryl**

Daryl jumped slightly as Hannah turned obviously startled by the feat. She closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply. Daryl looked at the scene in front of her and his temper flared viciously. He rounded the corner of the RV, shoving Rick roughly as he did.

"What the _hell_ were you thinkin' draggin' us out here like this. We're sittin' fuckin' ducks!" He growled as Rick shoved him hard against the RV. Daryl didn't stop when he heard the click of Rick's gun.

"Yer gonna get us killed doin' this, ya fuckin' retard!" He hissed as Hannah bolted up, doing her best to pull Rick from him. Shane scooped her up in one motion, his face was haughty as he did.

"Ohhh no girly, you're stayin outta this one." He said as she thrashed around.

"I didn't know, Daryl. I took a risk. You think I didn't know it was a gamble heading this way?" Rick said, holding his grip on Daryl tightly. Daryl huffed and struggled more as his blood boiled. The rest of the group was watching now, their faces tense and waiting.

"So we're still goin? Yer still gonna do this?" Hannah said as she smashed Shane's foot with her boot. He yelped and she gave him a satisfied look as she continued. "And for what? Some hope that maybe there's somethin' out there? We _lost_ someone, Rick. Hell, we all could have died." Her words rang with angry cynicism. Rick let go of Daryl and he shot the bastard a dirty look as he straightened himself out. Rick strode up to Hannah and she narrowed her eyes as she tensed herself. Daryl took a step forward, his hand already on the handle of his knife.

"I'm not sayin' I'm not living on hope right now, but no one's asking you to stick around. If you don't like the way things are there, then that's your choice. But we're heading to the CDC with, or without you." He said roughly before Lori threw herself at him. Hannah rolled her eyes and walked off with Dale, no doubt to fix the radiator with the hose she'd found. Merle strode up and clapped a hand down on Daryl's shoulder.

"Bout that time then, isn't it boy?" He said, like he'd been waiting for this to happen all along. He knew Merle'd been looking for the right minute to get away. And Daryl knew that they could get along well enough on their own. They always had. Daryl shot a glance to where Hannah was and sighed. As always, he was torn between what he thought he should do, and what Merle wanted. If it were up to him, they would stay and brave out life with these people. He knew that they weren't like Merle thought at all. They were just trying to survive as well as they could and Daryl couldn't blame them for that. He realized that Merle was staring at him, waiting for a reply.

"Dunno. Lemme talk to Hannah 'bout all this." He said as Merle snorted.

"Only took that bitch a week to whip yer ass, baby brother. Go head and get permission from yer momma if ya gotta." He said as he strode away. Daryl threw his brother an annoyed look and trudged over to Hannah. He wasn't sure if she'd go for it. I mean, she didn't like the group too much either, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that there really was safety in numbers. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from everyone. The last thing Daryl wanted was gossip.

"We don't have to stay here." He mumbled and her mouth dropped.

"What? Daryl, that's suicide!" She said, looking around quickly.

"Merle's been talkin' about how the mountains would be safer. Less people an' stuff." He did his best to convince her.

"And if Merle told you the sky was orange would you believe it? You an' I both know that it's a death sentence to leave the group." She said, pulling him into her. He was quiet as he mulled it over. He'd never said no to Merle like this. He wasn't even sure if Merle would let him say no. Surely Merle wouldn't make him leave Hannah behind, would he? He was an asshole, but there had to be a heart somewhere in that smoke filled chest of his. Hannah forced him to look at her.

"Yer a grown man, Daryl. Ya don't have to follow him around like a puppy anymore." She said gently and he pushed her off. Who the hell was she to say that? She didn't know Merle, hell, she didn't even really know him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Don't sit there and talk like you know my life." He spat bitterly and the hurt in Hannah's eyes was only there for a minute before anger replaced it.

"Who the hell do I think _I_ am? Listen, country boy, I'm not the one about to risk my goddamn life because I'm too much of a pussy to stand up to my brother!" She said, shoving him. Daryl saw red at her words and his slipped angrily off his tongue before he could react.

"At least I have a fuckin' brother! Who do you have? No one!" He yelled and Hannah was silent. In an instant, Daryl felt her fist connect with his jaw as she punched him square in the face.

"Fuck you, Daryl Dixon." She hissed as she stomped away. Glenn, Dale and Andrea all looked on, shocked at the sudden fight. Daryl rubbed his jaw and wiped away a trickle of blood from his lip.

"The hell you lookin' at? Ain't never seen a fight before?" He barked at them and they quickly focused on the engine of the RV. He turned the corner long enough to see Hannah disappear into the RV. Merle erupted into fits of laugher at the sight of Daryl.

"Shut the fuck up Merle!" He growled at his brother.

"I knew you was a pussy Darlena, but gettin' beat up by a girl? Now that's on a whole other level." Merle said, holding his side.

"To hell with that crazy bitch anyways. The hell do I care?" He huffed, walking past them into the sea of cars. He needed a minute to himself because his head was running at a thousand miles an hour. He sat on the hood of a car a couple hundred feet away from the rest of them and lit a cigarette. He wanted to go and apologize to her but his pride and his anger wouldn't let him. Part of him knew she was right. Merle had always called the shots for Daryl. It wasn't ever an option to say no. It was either do it or get a fist to the face and Daryl had enough of the second to last him a lifetime. He was so eager to please Merle that he never thought twice about it. But this time really did mean life or death. Was he really willing to risk his safety, his _life_ for this? Daryl loved his brother, but this wasn't the old world anymore. Back then, it'd mean maybe having his brother's back in a bar fight or some shit, maybe beat some asshole up who'd ripped him off at the most. But now? This was life or death, eat or be eaten, literally. Merle wasn't even coherent most of the time and Daryl knew that'd be the death of him. And Hannah? He couldn't very well just leave her, as angry as he was at her, he knew what he said was too much. He also knew that she was stubborn and it wouldn't be easy to get her forgiveness. Daryl sighed as he looked into the cloudless blue sky. For the first time since he could remember, he honestly didn't know what to do. He knew for sure that there was no way that Hannah would leave the group. And whether he wanted to admit it or not, he knew he wasn't leaving Hannah. But there was still the question of Merle. Daryl wasn't sure what his brother would do if Daryl chose to stay. He knew his brother could make it alone if he had to, but Merle had the habits of an addict. He knew all too well that not paying attention could cost you your life. He wondered if Merle would take it as a betrayal. Daryl could hear him spouting off about "spending his life trying to make a man of him." Daryl loved his brother more then anything in the world, but Merle was wrong this time. Daryl just hoped he could convince Merle to stay at least until after the CDC. He didn't really like the group too much either, but then again, he didn't really like anyone all that much. He wasn't now, or ever would be a people person. He flicked what was left of the cigarette and ran a hand through his grungy hair in frustration. He was so confused about what to do right now. Did he stay or go? He was still a tiny bit irked with Hannah for saying what she did, but he knew that his blow had been the hardest. It was what he was used to. His first instinct was fight and he couldn't help what he said sometimes. It slipped out so easily. He knew she'd forgive him in time, but first he had to grow a pair and apologize, which wasn't a normal thing for him. Being a Dixon meant never having to apologize. It wasn't in their nature to be forgiving either. Glenn skidded to a halt in front of him, winded and Daryl automatically reached for his crossbow.

"Hannah's trying to leave."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Hannah**

Hannah stared at Daryl in disbelief for a minute before she said anything. He had to have lost his mind suggesting something like that.

"What? Daryl, that's suicide!" She said a little too loudly. She threw a quick glance around to see if anyone had noticed before returning her eyes to Daryl. He looked nervous and he was fidgeting with the strap of his crossbow.

"Merle's been talkin' about how the mountains would be safer. Less people an' stuff." He said as he stared at the ground. Hannah suddenly realized that he looked like a lost little boy.

"And if Merle told you the sky was orange would you believe it? You an' I both know that it's a death sentence to leave the group." She said gently as she pulled him in close, placing a kiss on his collarbone. Hannah knew that Daryl was a smart man who could make his own choices. He had to start thinking for himself. Merle would get him killed, and she knew that he knew it too. Traipsing around on their own wasn't a good idea. Period. She'd rather have to duke it out with these people every day then have them wander half-heartedly through this alone. She knew that Merle held a power over Daryl and he would do whatever his brother asked, regardless of the consequences. Hannah just hoped that she could open his eyes before it was the death of them all.

"Yer a grown man, Daryl. Ya don't have to follow him around like a puppy anymore." She whispered to him and she cringed as he shoved her off of him suddenly. She knew he'd react this way. It was like she was trying to disprove his God or something.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Don't sit there and talk like you know my life." He snapped at her with the ferociousness of an alley cat. Her temper was rising now. All she was trying to do was make him think about this before they took off into God knows what. She didn't need to know him to know that was a stupid idea.

"Who the hell do I think _I_ am? Listen, country boy, I'm not the one about to risk my goddamn life because I'm too much of a pussy to stand up to my brother!" She howled, pushing him hard. His eyes glinted hatefully and she knew she'd pushed too far now. But Hannah wasn't one to back down and she held her ground stubbornly.

"At least I have a fuckin' brother! Who do you have? No one!" He shouted. His spiteful words hit their mark and she felt the anger and pain of them explode out of her like a cannon. In the blink of an eye she felt her fist connect to the his jaw with a gratifying thud. He was flabbergasted as he looked at her. She was hyperventilating and she could feel her eyes burning into his.

"Fuck you, Daryl Dixon." She hissed quietly before she stormed away. She could feel everyone's eyes on her yet again as she headed for the inside of the RV. Merle took a step towards her and she spun around, gun in hand.

"So help me Jesus. If you touch me, Merle Dixon, I'll end you." She told him through gritted teeth before slamming the RV door shut. She stomped into the back room and threw herself into the chair next to the bed. Her rage was gushing through her and she punched the wall hard. She ignored the pain and the instant bruising on her knuckles as she stood and paced anxiously.

"That fuckin' redneck! I don't need him, I don't need fuckin' anyone!" She muttered to herself as she heard Merle's laughter through the window, followed by Daryl's heated voice.

"Shut the fuck up Merle!"

"I knew you was a pussy Darlena, but gettin' beat up by a girl? Now that's on a whole other level." Merle taunted his brother and for once, Hannah smirked. _He is a pussy! Cause you made him that way! _She thought bitterly.

"To hell with that crazy bitch anyways. The hell do I care?" She heard him say faintly and another wave of pain and anger swept through her. She leaned against the counter and put her head in her hands. She wished that Coop was still alive. They would have made it fine together. She wished that it would have been her in the house with her father and not Zack. Maybe he would have gotten to Noah in time. She ran a finger tenderly over the vertical scar running down her wrist and remembered the easy feeling of slipping away. She wiped away the tear that was running down her nose and shut her eyes. The only reason she hadn't left the group yet was _because_ of Daryl, and look how that had ended up. Once again, the person she loved most was gone and she was alone. It was like she couldn't win. She was taking one step forward and 20 steps back. She slammed the counter in frustration, wincing at the sting that ricocheted up her wrist. She rubbed it tenderly as she peeked out the window, sighing as she saw that Daryl was no where to be found. His words rattled around again in her brain and whatever calm she had was instantly replaced by rage. Who the fuck did he think he was saying shit like that to her? She'd done nothing but try and help him and he went and said something like that? Maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. She sighed again as she stepped out of the RV, purposely avoiding everyone's gaze as she hopped up into the bed of the truck. She sat facing away from everyone and lit a cigarette, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do now. She heard footsteps fall behind her and clocked her shotgun at whoever it was.

"If you like yer face the way it is, I suggest you leave me the hell alone right now." She said, praying to God it wasn't Daryl. Merle hopped into the bed of the truck with ease and took a seat on the edge next to her as he chuckled.

"Guess that talk about leavin' didn't blow over so well, huh firecracker?" He said as he scanned around. She was clenched her jaw and kept her silence. He sighed and looked at her after a minute and she refused to return his eye contact.

"I ain't yer problem, Merle." She said finally as she sucked on her smoke.

"Course ya ain't my problem! I ain't the one in love with ya." He smiled slyly and it was all Hannah could do not to sock the older Dixon brother too.

"We ain't in love. Don't matter anyways, I ain't stayin' anyhow." She said as she tossed her cigarette and grabbed her backpack. She fished around for some water and a few cans of food before going to grab some ammo from the stockpile in Rick's car. Merle followed her relentlessly.

"Now just wait a minute there, girly. The hell do ya mean ya ain't stayin'?" He said as he grabbed her arm.

"Ya ain't a retard, Merle. You know what I mean. I'm leavin'. I ain't stayin' here. I'm better on my own." She said, shaking his grip off her. She busied herself rearranging the stuff in her backpack as Andrea strolled up.

"Sorry, but did you just say you were leaving?" She asked. Hannah sighed in frustration. She was hoping she could make a quiet exit before anyone noticed she was gone. She'd always heard good things about Tennessee and Memphis was always a place her father had talked about.

"None of yer business, but yeah. I'm leavin'." She said, hoping the blonde wouldn't make a big deal of it.

"But that's insane! There's no way you'll survive!" She reasoned as Hannah rolled her eyes.

"I've done it before an I'll do it again. You heard what Rick said and I sure as hell ain't alright with the way things are goin' 'round here." She said, getting tired of everyone trying to stop her. She'd never let anyone tell her what to do in her entire life and she wasn't about to start now. Andrea disappeared and Hannah knew she only had a few minutes to get away before the whole group tried to intervene. Merle put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him coldly.

"Like I said, I ain't yer problem." She told him as she shouldered her backpack. She checked her shotgun and the direction of the sun but before she could start walking, Rick, Shane and Dale were on her. _Goddamnit! Why can't they just leave me be! They don't give a shit what happens to me any goddamn way._

"Now look, I know you're upset about what happened, but that's no reason to leave." Rick said gently and Hannah did her best to shove past them.

"Naw, your message was well received there, officer." She said spitefully.

"Look, it was the heat of the moment, he didn't mean what he said. He was just trying to diffuse Daryl." Dale said, his good natured eyes pleading with her. She looked away as she chewed the inside of her lip.

"Don't matter either way if he meant it or not. I'm leavin'." She said determinedly as Merle stepped closer.

"Look, I don't like these pansy asses either, but on yer own? Ya might as well sign yer own damn death certificate. I know ya can handle yourself, but that's pushin' it." He said cautiously as Daryl and Glenn appeared behind him. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him and she did her best to avoid his gaze as she pushed past them all.

"I'll be just fine. I'm used to bein' alone." She spat resentfully as she stared right at Daryl.

"Ya ain't goin'." Daryl said quietly. But the look in his baby blue eyes was determined.

"Like hell I ain't. It's like I told yer brother. I ain't yer problem anymore, remember?" She said angrily to him as he stepped closer to her.

"Course yer my problem! You really think I'm gonna let you just stumbled around on yer own? How dense are ya, girly?" He asked her.

"Who said I asked fer your permission? You ain't my pops. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a car to hotwire." She said as she turned and started walking away from them. She'd only gotten a few feet when Daryl caught her arm and spun her around, smashing his lips down roughly onto hers. She resisted at first, shocked by his sudden actions but after a second, she sunk into him as he kissed the anger right out of her soul. They broke apart and she saw a smile slide across Daryl's lips as he leaned into her, whispering.

"That's a hell of a right hook ya got there, girly."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Thanks to all my lovely followers/reviewers/fans! I appreciate it so much! This chapter's a bit long, but it's a good one, I promise. Reviews would be awesome! And as always, enjoy. :]**

**Chapter 46: Daryl**

Daryl looked at Glenn for a split second as his words registered.

"And? Bitch ain't my problem." He spat coldly as Glenn sighed.

"Look, you two can duke this out later, but you know you don't want her going out there as much as any of us." He reasoned, shooting a glance back to where the caravan was. Daryl thought of Hannah alone in all of this again and he knew the Chinaman was right. Daryl walked calmly behind Glenn as they made their way back. Lori and Carol were sitting in the bed of a truck and they stopped as Daryl appeared.

"Oh thank god. Go talk some sense into that girl." Carol said, her words sounding genuinely concerned. Daryl gave her a nod and watched her place a kiss on Sophia's head. They came around the corner of the RV just in time to hear Merle do his best to calm Hannah.

"Look, I don't like these pansy asses either, but on yer own? Ya might as well sign yer own damn death certificate. I know ya can handle yourself, but that's pushin' it." His brother did his best to rationalize with her. Her eyes grew stubborn at the sight of him and she pushed hard through them tenaciously.

"I'll be just fine. I'm used to bein' alone." She said callously and he knew her words were a jab at him. He pushed down his anger and did his best to keep calm. This wasn't the place to be blowing up at her. It was him that had made her chose to go in the first place anyhow. He set his jaw and looked at her.

"Ya ain't goin'." He said, his words sounding more like an order then a plea. She looked at him and her round eyes were mean. She'd already put up her walls towards them. He knew that feeling and he knew that he'd do just about anything to break them down.

"Like hell I ain't. It's like I told yer brother. I ain't yer problem anymore, remember?" She told him, shifting her backpack restlessly on her shoulders. Daryl knew she was his problem. If she left and god forbid, she died because of his words, he wouldn't be able to live with himself ever again.

"Course yer my problem! You really think I'm gonna let you just stumbled around on yer own? How dense are ya, girly?" He asked, hoping he was calling her bluff and she would stay. But he was wrong and she kept her ground. Their eyes were burning into each other in a battle of wills.

"Who said I asked fer your permission? You ain't my pops. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a car to hotwire." She said casually before turning and starting to walk through the sea of cars. Daryl's stomach dropped and he knew any chance of her staying rested on his apology. But the words wouldn't come out and Daryl only knew one way to convey that he was sorry. He rushed forward and caught her arm before she could do anything. He crushed his lips to hers, ignoring the others that were watching. She struggled at first but after a second, she melted into him. The very smell of her was intoxicating and Daryl knew that he wouldn't let her leave his side, no matter what. She was his and that's just how it was. He pulled away and she looked defeated in his arms. He couldn't help but smirk a little as he leaned down.

"That's a hell of a right hook ya got there, girly." He whispered and she gave a soft laugh.

"I was aimin' for yer nose." She admitted as Daryl gave the men a nod and they dispersed. Daryl took both of Hannah's hands in his and inhaled, trying to work up the courage to apologize. It was never an easy thing for him, but she was important to him and he had to try.

"I'm…I'm sorry for what I said I just get so angry sometimes an-" He had started to ramble before she shushed him.

"'s alright, country boy. I know you was just mad. It was wrong of me to say that about you an Merle. Who am I to question yer relationship? Wasn't right of me at all." She said, her voice almost shameful. Daryl kissed her, gripping her neck with his hand.

"So we leavin' these assholes or what?" Merle's voice rang out. Daryl shot his brother a dirty look as he sighed. Leave it to Merle to ruin a moment.

"Why are ya so quick to abandon ship?" Hannah asked him curiously. Merle stopped, dumbfounded. He wasn't used to people questioning his authority, let alone a woman on top of that.

"Cause we're surrounded by a buncha retards! Did ya forget what happened half an hour ago?" He asked, gesturing to Shane and Andrea who were now digging a grave for Amy on the side of the highway. "Mountains would be safer. Hell, we stayed at our cabin fer 3 weeks before we saw a walker."

"But don't you think everyone else is gonna have the same idea? It's been 2 and a half months, Merle. We don't know what any place looks like." She reasoned with him. Merle looked at Daryl, waiting for him to defend his older brother, but he kept quiet. He didn't really care where they went, as long as they were all together.

"So yer sayin' ya ain't leavin' these douche bags?" He asked Hannah as he shot her a baffled look. She nodded.

"They might be douche bags, but they've got guns." She said. Merle mulled it over for a minute and Daryl's insides were squirming with anticipation.

"Alright, we'll do it yer way fer now, firecracker. But when these assholes fuck us over, and they _will_ fuck us over, then we'll do it my way. Deal?" Merle said and Hannah was clearly just as shocked as he was on Merle's words. She gave them both a stunned look.

"Al..Alright. Works for me." She said, nodding. Daryl was astonished with Merle these days. He was hardly acting like himself, especially towards Hannah. He waited until Hannah was out of ear shot before he turned to his brother.

"The hell's gotten into ya?" He asked and Merle smiled, not a smirk but a genuine smile. Something was definitely wrong with Merle. His older sibling put a hand on his shoulder and Daryl felt like he was 7 again.

"I know ya don't remember mucha Ma, but she reminds me of her somethin' awful. Ya keep that one close, ya hear?" Daryl nodded, speechless at his brother's words. Merle had been 14 when Ma died and Daryl knew he missed her dreadfully. Daryl wandered over to where Hannah was watching Amy's body get carefully lowered into the ground. Andrea was struggling as she tried not to drop her sister. He looked at Hannah from the corner of his eye and watched as she quietly brushed away a tear. Her face was grim, along with everyone else as they watched Andrea bury her younger sister.

"I didn't get the chance to bury Zack." Hannah whispered as they began shoveling the dirt on top of her. "I had to leave him there like some rotten meat." Daryl could feel the guilt pouring off of her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close. The impromptu funeral took all of 10 minutes and then they were carefully inching their way through the clutter of cars and bodies once more. They were only 20 miles from the CDC and the ride was quiet. Merle was in the back of the truck with his bike, having decided that they should take some precautions to ensure they wouldn't run into another mass of walkers. Hannah brushed out her hair and started braiding it into pigtails again. Her face was set in stone as the buildings of Atlanta loomed in the distance.

"Rick had better be right about this." Hannah said as she looked into the distance apprehensively. Her voice was composed but Daryl could tell she was a ball of nerves on the inside.

"Rick's a good man. He's done right by us so far. I trust him." Daryl said calmly as he kept his eyes on the road. He could see Hannah shoot him a confused look. She sighed and shook her head as she gave a glance to Merle sitting in the back.

"He's somethin' else man, I'm tellin' ya. Dunno how you lived with him all these years." Her words were playful and Daryl felt himself crack a smile.

"He's not so bad once ya get used ta him. We're stuck with each other. He's not a bad guy to have on yer side, either." Daryl added as Hannah gave a chuckle.

"If that ain't the God's honest truth." She said. The CB radio in his truck crackled to life.

"We're about 5 miles away, so let's be prepared for anything, alright? Stick together and stay quiet." Rick's voice faltered through. Hannah gulped as she knocked on the window to get Merle's attention. She signaled 5 and then pointed to the road ahead. Merle nodded and went back to whatever it was he was doing. Hannah loaded a few more rounds into her shotgun and threw the box back into her bag. She tightened her boot laces and inhaled deeply as they looked at each other.

"Ya ready for this shit?" She said and Daryl could swear she was almost smiling. _That crazy bitch is actually gettin' a kick outta this shit._

"Ready as I'll ever be, I reckon." He answered as he shot a look into the rearview mirror. He could tell that Shane was unsettled too and that definitely wasn't a good sign. It took a lot to unnerve that crazy bastard. They pulled up quietly at a blockade in front of the CDC and Daryl watched the color drain from Hannah's face as they surveyed the carnage in front of them. There was hundreds if not thousands of bodies strewn everywhere. The flies were swarming like a buzzing dust storm and Daryl was speechless at the sight.

"Holy fuckin' shit." Hannah mumbled as Merle hopped out of the bed of the truck.

"C'mon now, ya fuckin' pussies." He said as he knocked on the window. Daryl looked at Hannah and pulled her lips to his hastily.

"Just in case." He said and stepped from the truck before she could say anything. The smell of decomposing flesh hit him like a ton of bricks and he fought to keep his stomach from turning. The three of them made their way to the rest of the group and Hannah's face was white as snow. Daryl stepped behind her, his crossbow at the ready as they crept their way through the innumerable mountains of bodies. It was starting to get dark and they didn't have much time left before the walkers were at their most frenzied. He heard some people gagging, doing their best not to throw up at the overwhelming stench of the dead. Daryl was just happy they were actually dead and not walkers. They'd gotten lucky enough on that part. The group stopped at the huge metal doors that blocked the entrance to their hopeful haven. It was deathly quiet as Rick did his best to try and open the door, but to no avail. Shane angrily slammed on it, hoping that maybe someone would answer, but the silence loomed on.

"There's nobody here." T-Dog said despondently and Rick looked around at them all, the desperation clearly apparent in his face.

"Then why are these shutters down?" He asked, pointing hopefully to the doors.

"Maybe their all dead?" Daryl heard Hannah say as he scanned the grounds. His heart sank when he noticed them straying in, scattered and lurching.

"Walkers!" He yelled as he struck an arrow through the head of one. There were more now and Hannah blasted away two with her gun as the rest of the group panicked. Carol and Lori were holding their babies, whispering soothing words into their ears. Daryl shoved Rick angrily. This is what he'd been worried about. They were sitting ducks now, there was no way they'd survive this.

"You led us into a graveyard!" He howled at the former officer. Hannah pushed him back with her shoulder, her eyes never leaving the pack of walkers lumbering towards them. He ignored the bouts of laughter coming from Merle and did his best not to wonder what his brother was on now.

"He made a call!" Shane's voice ripped him from his thoughts. Daryl ripped the handgun he had in his waistband out and started shooting.

"It was the wrong damn call!" He shouted back as Shane gripped the front of his shirt.

"Shut up! You hear me? Shut up!" Shane said frantically as he turned to Rick. "This is a dead end man!"

"Where are we gonna go?" Carol pleaded behind them. Daryl knew they could make it back to the cars if they tried to. Where they would head didn't really matter now.

"We can't be this close to the city after dark!" Lori cried out to her husband. He gripped her hand quickly before taking aim at the walkers who were being drawn to the commotion.

"Fort Benning…still an option" Shane said as he eyed Rick down. Andrea snorted from her spot to the right of Dale.

"On what? No fuel, no food. That's a hundred miles from here!" She said anxiously, eyeballing the walkers.

"Figure it out! We don't have a lot of time left here people!" Hannah reminded them all. She stopped to reload her gun quickly.

"Forget Fort Benning, we need answers now!" Lori demanded to Rick, her grip still tight on Carl.

"We'll figure something out." He said as he looked at her, their eyes pleading with each other.

"Let's go!" Hannah said as they started racing back to their cars. Daryl watched as Rick stopped after only a couple steps. He was staring at the camera placed just above the doors.

"The camera, it moved!" He declared and Hannah shook her head.

"You're seeing things Rick! C'mon!" She yelled over the chaos. Everyone had stopped as Rick slammed his hands against the metal doors.

"I know you're in there! I know you can hear me!' He was screaming desperately. Shane dragged Rick away as his friend struggled. Hannah dropped a walker that was too close to Carol and Sophia as Rick continued screaming to ghosts.

"You're killing us! You're killing us!" He screamed hysterically. Daryl was picking off walkers as the last of the sunlight faded away. He knew they needed to leave right now if they wanted to live. Shane was still dragging Rick away when the sound of the doors opening stopped them all. Daryl was astonished as the light from inside blinded him like the proverbial light at then end of the tunnel.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: Hannah**

Hannah laughed at Daryl's comment and pressed her face to his chest for a second.

"I was aimin' for yer nose." She admitted as he took her hands in his. She waited patiently while he worked up the right words to say. He looked troubled and she was starting to notice wrinkles in his face that hadn't been there before.

"I'm…I'm sorry for what I said I just get so angry sometimes an-" Daryl started to apologize. She hushed him as she smiled softly. She hadn't expected him to apologize at all. If anything, she should be the one saying sorry. She knew it was wrong of her to question Daryl's loyalties to his brother. Merle was the only family Daryl had ever known and who was she to try and change that?

"'s alright, country boy. I know you was just mad. It was wrong of me to say that about you an Merle. Who am I to question yer relationship? Wasn't right of me at all." She said quietly, feeling horrible that she would even think to try and make Daryl choose between her and his brother. The end of the world wasn't exactly the right place to question these kinds of things. Daryl brought his mouth to hers passionately and she could feel his warm hand slide into her hair. She pushed herself against him just as Merle's voice called out.

"So we leavin' these assholes or what?" He asked them as Daryl shot him an annoyed look that only siblings can have. Hannah looked at Merle for a minute, wondering why he was so quick to leave the people that had probably saved his ass on more than one occasion. She had to admit that she wasn't the biggest fan of half the people here, but going out on their own just seemed like a horrible idea any way she looked at it.

"Why are ya so quick to abandon ship?" She asked the oldest Dixon and she couldn't help but smile slightly as he looked at her like she had three heads. She guessed that he wasn't used to being asked why. He was so used to Daryl jumping at his beck and call that her question had thrown him off.

"Cause we're surrounded by a buncha retards! Did ya forget what happened half an hour ago?" He asked her as he brought her attentions to the grave being dug for Amy. Hannah had pushed it from her mind in her fight with Daryl and she bit the inside of her lip hard as Merle continued. "Mountains would be safer. Hell, we stayed at our cabin fer 3 weeks before we saw a walker." Hannah knew that nowhere was safe anymore. Not even the most remote region of the country was left untouched by this.

"But don't you think everyone else is gonna have the same idea? It's been 2 and a half months, Merle. We don't know what any place looks like." She reasoned with him. Others would have tried to get as far away from the major cities as possible and that meant seeking refuge in the less populated areas. Hannah watched as Merle looked to Daryl in some hope of back up, but Daryl avoided his gaze and kept his mouth shut. He knew this was between Hannah and Merle and stayed out of it.

"So yer sayin' ya ain't leavin' these douche bags?" He asked Hannah, baffled at the thought that she would rather stay here then leave these people. It was like he hadn't even thought of the idea before she'd said anything. Hannah nodded hastily, hoping that she could at least talk some sense into him for now. Although Merle Dixon got under everyone's skin most of the time, no one could deny he was useful to have around. The man was batshit crazy and it came in handy sometimes.

"They might be douche bags, but they've got guns." She said. Merle thought it all over and Hannah had to remind herself to breathe. She was terrified that Merle would simply leave her behind and drag Daryl out of the group and out of her life forever. She wondered if Daryl would speak up against his brother if that happened. Surely he loved her enough for that, right?

"Alright, we'll do it yer way fer now, firecracker. But when these assholes fuck us over, and they _will_ fuck us over, then we'll do it my way. Deal?" He bargained and Hannah had to stop herself from hugging the man right on the spot. She traded a surprised look with Daryl, who obviously had been worried about Merle's decision too before she agreed.

"Al..Alright. Works for me." She said before walking towards the makeshift grave for Andrea's sister. She stood quietly next to Dale as they watched Andrea mumble to the body that was now wrapped in a bedsheet. Hannah sniffled some, hoping that the old man wouldn't notice, but he silently put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your family, Hannah. I know this can't be easy to watch." He said tenderly and Hannah gave him a sorrowful smile.

"Thanks, Dale. But it's Andrea you should be worrying about." She said as they returned their eyes to her. She was still crying but her face was cold and hollow. Hannah knew the feeling of not knowing where to go from there. The world looked so different after something like that happened and Hannah knew better than anyone that it took a lot of balls to keep on living after that. She'd questioned her sanity at more than a few points during this whole thing but she knew she had to keep on living, if not for anything but memorial of her family. The group gathered around, solemn and silent as the body was lowered into the ground. Andrea struggled, but she refused help from anyone stubbornly. Hannah felt Daryl's presence beside her and did her best not to think of how she'd left Zack and Noah, like some sort of trash. She wished more than anything that she could do for them what Andrea was doing for Amy now. Hannah quickly wiped away the tear that was sailing down her cheek, hopeful that she wasn't crying too much. She leaned into Daryl, doing her best not to let the guilt consume her again.

"I didn't get the chance to bury Zack. I had to leave him there like some rotten meat." She whispered to him, trying not to let her voice waver too much. He didn't say anything but he pulled her in close and they watched as Andrea buried her sister years before she should have. The mood was morose as they packed up their cars and headed towards the city once more. Hannah was nervous about this trip. It was already doomed, in her opinion and it was only gonna get worse from here. Hannah did her best to hide her shaking hands by braiding her hair into pigtails. Her heart was thudding in her throat and she promised that she'd kill Rick if anything else happened to them because of his blind hope for the CDC. The vacant building of Atlanta were ominously looming in front of them and Hannah couldn't help but feeling like they were heading to their deaths somehow.

"Rick had better be right about this." She said, finally breaking the anxious silence in the truck. Daryl's eyes didn't leave the road ahead as he answered.

"Rick's a good man. He's done right by us so far. I trust him." He confessed and Hannah had opened her mouth to respond before she thought the better of it. She shot a glance to Merle who was calmly sitting in the bed of the truck, puffing casually on a smoke like they were heading for a picnic. She'd sort of grown to like the loudmouth junkie in the last few days. He was starting to treat her like she was family, in a way and she still couldn't figure the man out for the life of her.

"He's somethin' else man, I'm tellin' ya. Dunno how you lived with him all these years." She joked and Daryl cracked that half a smile that made her stomach flop.

"He's not so bad once ya get used ta him. We're stuck with each other. He's not a bad guy to have on yer side, either." Daryl told her and Hannah couldn't help but laugh at the honesty in that statement.

"If that ain't the God's honest truth." She said as the radio in the truck crackled to life. Hannah's insides wriggled in anticipation and she was surprised at the mixture of nervousness and excitement at their arrival at the CDC. Killing walkers was what she was good at now and she was starting to actually take pleasure in watching them drop like flies.

"We're about 5 miles away, so let's be prepared for anything, alright? Stick together and stay quiet." Rick's voice commanded over the radio. Hannah caught Merle's attention and told him they were 5 miles away. He simply nodded and went back to surveying the landscape like he was about to fucking paint the damn thing. Hannah gulped down the anxious knot in her throat and threw a few more rounds into her shotgun, just for good measure. She looked at Daryl as the adrenaline set in.

"Ya ready for this shit?" She asked him, her words coming out a little too excitedly.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I reckon." He answered, his face serious. Hannah watched as they pulled up in front of the CDC and nothing could have prepared her for the slaughterhouse displayed in front of them. It looked like something straight out of a movie. The bodies of hundreds were scattered about, and blood was splattered everywhere. There were piles of the dead stacked on each other and Hannah tore her eyes away from the bodies of two small children that had apparently been shot through the head. Hannah took a deep breath and did her best to compose herself. Now wasn't the time to let this get to her.

"Holy fuckin' shit." She heard herself mumble as she continued to survey the wreckage in front of her. The military had put up one hell of an effort, but the walkers were just too much. Merle knocked on the window impatiently.

"C'mon now, ya fuckin' pussies." He barked at them. Hannah felt Daryl pull their lips together in a quick kiss before they stepped out into the unknown.

"Just in case." He said quickly as he slipped out of the truck. Hannah followed suit and almost lost her shit when the smell got to her. She heaved viciously as they walked to the rest of the group and Hannah was doing her best to breathe through her mouth. She was watching every body they crossed for movement as they cautiously made their way through the sea of mangled corpses. Hannah knew their daylight was dwindling and they'd be screwed if Rick's plan fell through. The walkers would be out in full swing once night came around. They made their way up to the metal doors and Rick was unsuccessful in his attempt to open them. Shane pounded on them, and Hannah knew it was more from aggravation then anything else.

"There's nobody here." T-Dog said and the hopeless tone in his voice matched the faces of the group. Rick looked around at them in hopeful desperation and Hannah felt bad for the man.

"Then why are these shutters down?" He challenged them, his voice optimistic.

"Maybe they're all dead?" Hannah said grimly as Daryl sent an arrow flying behind her.

"Walkers!" She heard him yell as she spun around quickly. There were at least 20 of them coming and Hannah could see more in the distance as they caught their smell. Hannah ignored the desperate cries of the mothers and did her best to take down all the walkers she could spot. She felt Daryl shove Rick harshly as his anger and blame turned towards the desperate man.

"You led us into a graveyard!" Daryl screamed irately and Hannah didn't say a word as she shouldered him away. She kept her focus on dropping as many of the dead bastards as she could manage, but they still wouldn't be able to survive the full impact of them.

"He made a call!" Shane defended Rick despite all the chaos. Daryl had pulled the handgun from his pants and started shooting, knowing as well as Hannah did that being quiet wasn't an option now. As much as she hated to say it, Rick had really fucked them over on this one.

"It was the wrong damn call!" She heard Daryl yell. Shane gripped him up viciously by his shirt and Hannah didn't stop shooting.

"Shut up! You hear me? Shut up!" He screamed hysterically at Daryl before turning around to Rick. "This is a dead end man!" The walkers were swarming now and if they didn't leave soon, they were all done for. Hannah swallowed back her anger and kept taking them down, one by one. This was a disaster.

"Where are we gonna go?" Carol cried from behind them all. Hannah wanted to tell her to shut up and start shooting, but this wasn't the time to be losing her cool.

"We can't be this close to the city after dark!" Lori wailed to Rick and Hannah had to agree. They still had enough time to make it to their cars before the walkers were on them, but they had to go now.

"Fort Benning…still an option" Shane suggested, his eyes locked onto Rick. Andrea paced nervously as she shot it down.

"On what? No fuel, no food. That's a hundred miles from here!" She reasoned with them as more walkers stumbled out of nowhere.

"Figure it out! We don't have a lot of time left here people!" Hannah yelled, frustrated by their indecisions. She reloaded the last of her ammo and hoped to God for a miracle. There was no way they'd be getting out of this alive.

"Forget Fort Benning, we need answers now!" Lori demanded and Rick looked lost amidst all the chaos.

"We'll figure something out." He reassured her but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Let's go!" Hannah yelled as the group began sprinting for their caravan. It didn't matter where the hell they went from here, but right now, they needed to get the hell outta dodge. Hannah stopped when Rick did, and she watched him stare at the camera before Shane began dragging him away.

"The camera, it moved!" He said, pointing to it.

"You're seeing things Rick! C'mon!" She hollered desperately as the walkers lurched closer to them. This crazy bastard was going to get them all killed. Hannah had started to pick of the closest walkers, knowing that her ammo would only last for so long. Rick started screaming at the camera.

"I know you're in there! I know you can hear me! You're killing us! You're killing us!" He was hysterical now and Shane was having a hell of a time. The noise from the gate stopped them all dead in their tracks as the light blinded them. Hannah thought for a second that maybe she'd died and made it to heaven. They all rushed in after a second and waited quietly as they took in their surroundings. At the sound of a man's voice, they all lifted their guns instinctively.

"Anyone infected?" The man asked. Hannah was jealous of his comfortable looking sweatpants.

"One of our group was. They didn't make it." Rick said, shooting a glance to Andrea. The man stepped closer and Hannah would have mistaken him for a hobo or something. He inspected their faces quietly for a minute.

"What do you want?" He asked and Hannah noticed the subtle hint of hopelessness in his words.

"A chance." Rick said after a pregnant pause. The man smiled bleakly at Rick's request.

"That's asking a lot these days." He said, his downhearted eyes sweeping over them once more as he continued. "You all take a blood test, that's the price of admission." He ordered and they all nodded. Hannah wondered, just for a second, if maybe there really was such a thing as miracles.

**A/N: Sorry. This definitely isn't my best chapter. I just didn't want to make it too long. Lemme know what you guys think! :) **


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Daryl**

The group stood there for a second, staring into the lights like deer before Rick was ushering them in. Daryl kept close to Hannah as they entered carefully. Just because they were inside, didn't mean they were safe. They stopped just inside the entrance and looked around.

"Anyone infected?" The man asked as they all drew their guns at the sound of his voice. Daryl stepped in front of Hannah as he appeared from the shadows. He was raggedy and worn looking, the high powered rifle pointed haphazardly at them. He took them all in with tired eyes and Daryl knew there was something off about him instantly.

"One of our group was. They didn't make it." Rick said as Andrea let out a breath. The man looked them over once more as he came closer. Merle tightened his grip on his shotgun as he did. Apparently, Merle didn't trust the man either. But then again, Merle didn't trust anyone besides Daryl and even that loyalty was questionable at times.

"What do you want?" The stranger asked, and his voice sounded so depleted at the question. It was like he wasn't even shocked to see other living people anymore. Like he'd given up hope on life.

"A chance." Rick answered honestly and the man gave a hollow chuckle as he cracked a small smile.

"That's asking a lot these days." He replied dismally. He rested his eyes on Carl and Sophia who were giving him a look of hopeful apprehension and the man's eyes softened at the sight of them.

"You all take a blood test, that's the price of admission." He said finally and everyone's spirits rose instantly. They looked around at each other, nodding in agreement.

"We can do that." Rick said as the man walked up to them. He pointed to their caravan, his eyes not even moving to the walkers that were still limbering around the courtyard.

"If you all have stuff to bring in, do it now. Once this door is closed, it stays closed." He said sternly as Rick, Shane and Daryl raced to the car, grabbing everyone's stuff. Daryl heard shots ring out as a walker to his left dropped. He smiled, knowing damn well that Hannah had his back covered. He heard her exhale as they came back inside and he squeezed her hand quickly as he handed Merle and Hannah their things. The man watched as they distributed everyone's things.

"Come with me." He said, leading them to an elevator. Daryl watched him talk into a box in the corner. "Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here." They heard the main doors bang shut as silence enveloped the elevator. Rick looked gratefully at the man, his tired eyes now glimmering with hope again. He stretched out a hand.

"Rick Grimes." The man took his hand awkwardly.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner."

Daryl couldn't take his eyes from the rifle carelessly thrown over the man's shoulder. If this place was supposedly safe, then why would he carry it around?

"Doctors always go around packin' heat like that?" He asked. The doctor grinned at him as his eyes swept over the rifle.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself with them." He answered, his eyes falling once more on the exhausted group. Jenner's eyes were sympathetic as it was apparent that they'd had a hell of a day already.

"But you all look harmless enough." He added after a minute. He looked at Carl with a small smile on his face.

"Except you, I'll have to keep my eye on you." He said and Carl choked back a grin, looking away from the man.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Hannah asked and Jenner turned to look at her. She was eyeing him down something fierce and her hand was resting on the handle of her machete.

"To the main floor, where you'll be staying." He answered calmly, ignoring her glaring looks. The door opened and he followed the rest of the group as they trailed Jenner down the hallway. Daryl heard Carol gulp as she looked around at the white walls.

"Are we underground?" She asked, nervously and Daryl saw Jenner turn slightly to her.

"You claustrophobic?" He asked, a small smirk placed on his unshaven face.

"A little…" She said, her voice sounding shaky.

"Try not to think about it." Daryl heard him say as they walked on down the winding hallway and into a huge room filled with computers and assorted machines. The group followed hesitantly after him, their eyes taking in the size of the room itself."

"Vi, bring the lights up in the big room." Jenner commanded. The lights flickered to life and the emptiness of the room was haunting. The group slowed at the entrance of it, unsure of what to do now but Daryl followed Rick as he tailed Jenner walking down a ramp.

"Where is everybody? The doctors, the staff?" Rick inquired what Daryl had been thinking himself. It was too quiet and surely he couldn't have been the _only_ person left in this huge building, right? Jenner stopped and looked at them all wistfully. Hannah came up next to Daryl and they traded uneasy glances.

"I'm it. It's just me here." He answered and the loneliness in his voice was clear. Daryl wondered how long he'd been trapped underground, alone. He looked around at the group and Lori's face was scrunched in confusion.

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" Jenner's face broke into a sympathetic smirk at her question.

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them…welcome." He ordered and Vi's voice echoed through the emptiness.

_"Hello guests, welcome."_

"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry." He said woefully as he waved them on. "Come on. It's time for your blood tests."

They all waited anxiously to get their blood drawn and Daryl watched Hannah's eyes slip to the track marks on Merle's inner arm. He waited for her reaction, but he was surprised when he found none. If anything, she looked guilty and he wondered why. Jenner called him over and he sat quietly as his blood was drawn, not even flinching when the needle was pricked into his arm. He waited with the others when he was finished and watched as Hannah did the very same. She waited patiently as Jenner drew her blood and as she went to stand, he caught her arm.

"That's infected." He said and Daryl watched the color drain from Hannah's face.

"What? I'm not infected. The hell you talkin' bout?" She snapped, ripping her arm from him. The others had rushed forward at Jenner's statement, worried that they'd missed something. Daryl's heart was thudding in his chest. Jenner chuckled at Hannah's bewilderment.

"No, that leg of yours. It's pretty damn infected. We'll clean that out after I process all of your blood samples." He cleared up. Daryl relaxed as he looked at Hannah's leg. It was bright red and swollen. It was tinted yellow and Daryl was furious with himself for not remembering to clean it out. He needed to start taking better care of Hannah. Infections were a death sentence if you didn't catch them quick enough, especially when antibiotics were in short supply. Hannah shrugged a little, waving off the concerned faces of the group. Daryl wondered if Hannah knew that they really did care about her. She was one of them now and whether she liked it or not, they worried about her. They just weren't really good at showing that, maybe they didn't know how. She was a fireball, that much was clear at least. Merle was smirking at Hannah as she sat down against the wall, watching as Jenner took Lori's blood next.

"Damn firecracker, you coulda lost a leg." He mocked quietly to her and Daryl watched her crack a smile.

"I always wanted to be a pirate when I was younger." She fired back and Merle snickered. Daryl eyed down Jenner apprehensively as they conversed. He was trying to figure out what was up with him. Daryl knew that something about the man was off, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was and it was driving him insane. He watched Jenner take Andrea's blood as his stomach growled hungrily. It'd been a while since any of them had eaten a decent meal and he pushed the thought from his mind.

"What's the point? If we were infected, we'd be running a fever." Andrea pointed out to Jenner. He gave her a thoughtful look as he capped the vile containing her blood.

"I've already broken every rule in the book by letting you folks in here, at least let me be thorough." He stated, his voice sounding close to sarcastic. Andrea sighed as she stood and she fumbled slightly. Rick caught her as she did and stood her up right, eyeing her down with a worried expression.

"You alright?" Jenner asked, taking her by her shoulders.

"She hasn't eaten a decent meal in days, none of us have." Hannah told him, helping Andrea into a chair. Jenner looked at all of them pensively, a smile spreading over his face.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that then, don't we?"


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Hannah**

Hannah watched the weight fall off the group at the stranger's words. She couldn't help but crack a smile herself at them. They were safe, at least for now. Rick nodded happily at the man's request.

"We can do that." He agreed as the man approached them and pointed to their cars.

"If you all have stuff to bring in, do it now. Once this door is closed, it stays closed." He said matter-of-factly and Hannah held her breath as Daryl, Rick and Shane made a dash for the cars. Hannah watched in terror as a walker stumbled towards Daryl at an alarming rate. She raised her gun and shot the bastard straight through the temple, watching it drop with a thud. After a minute or two, they were rushing back through the doors and Hannah allowed herself to breathe once Daryl was safely next to her again. He gave her a quick reassuring squeeze before doling out her backpack. Hannah threw a glance to the mysterious man, wondering what his story was. So far, he was the only one they'd seen in the place and he didn't seem all that friendly as it was.

"Come with me." He waved them into an elevator, leaning close to a box as they all crammed inside. Hannah's insides filled with anxiety. She'd always hated elevators, they were death traps. One wrong move and you were hurdling to your death. "Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here." The man spoke and Hannah could faintly hear the huge metal doors slam shut. Rick had Lori's hand clasped in his tightly and for once, there was a hint of a smile stretched across his worn face. He offered out a hand to the man.

"Rick Grimes." He introduced himself. The man shook his hand uncomfortably and Hannah could tell his people skills had grown a little rusty over the months of confinement.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner." He said quietly. Hannah watched Daryl's eyes glued to the rifle resting on the man's shoulders. She couldn't blame the doctor for being uneasy. They were a big group and so far, it was just him. You never really knew what people were capable of anymore. It was literally a man eat man world.

"Doctors always go around packin' heat like that?" Daryl inquired, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed in the elevator. Jenner's eyes glanced at the high powered rifle, a small smile forming on his scruffy face as he slid a hand gently over the gun.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself with them." He explained, his eyes sweeping over the ragtag group of theirs. Hannah followed suit and saw, to her surprise, that everyone was relaxed, like they were on vacation in the fucking Bahamas. Being here didn't mean that everyone could relax and pretend like the world hadn't ended. Hannah knew that they couldn't stay here forever. They'd have to move on eventually and she was angry that everyone was ignoring that fact right now.

"But you all look harmless enough." Jenner added, his eyes falling to Carl as a playful smile etched itself on his lips. "Except you, I'll have to keep my eye on you." Carl smiled quietly at the man, his cheeks reddening at the random attention.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Hannah asked Jenner, her words more cold then she had expected. She knew she was staring him down, but she couldn't help it. It was habit to be on guard at all times and now was no exception.

"To the main floor, where you'll be staying." He explained, unoffended by her harshness. The doors opened and Hannah did her best not to rush out of the moving metal death trap. She followed the group as they trailed behind Jenner. Carol's face was slowly growing paler as she inspected the walls around them.

"Are we underground?" She asked, the panic clear in her voice. Jenner turned slightly, looking at her.

"You claustrophobic?" He asked and Hannah couldn't help but notice the smirk on his face.

"A little." She replied shakily. Lori put a comforting hand on her shoulder as they walked on.

"Try not to think about it." Jenner offered as they entered a vast room filled with computers and a huge screen in front of them all. Hannah stopped as she took it all in for a second before Daryl was ushering her forward.

"Vi, bring the lights up in the big room." Jenner spoke loudly and the lights flickered on after a minute or two. Jenner kept walking but the majority of the group had ceased at the beginning of the ramp that led to the center of the computers. Rick and Daryl had tailed Jenner like lost puppies.

"Where is everybody? The doctors, the staff?" Rick had asked as they stopped in the middle of the room. Jenner looked at them wistfully and Hannah knew the answer wouldn't be the one they'd wanted. Hannah's heart was once again thudding in her chest as she glanced at Daryl. He looked as uneasy as she felt right now.

"I'm it. It's just me here." He answered and Hannah felt the haunting loneliness in his words. It'd been almost 3 months since the outbreak and he'd been stuck here this whole time alone and closed off from the world. Hannah's head jerked toward the sound of Lori's voice from behind her.

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" She asked and Jenner smiled at her question.

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them…welcome." He directed, his eyes now sympathetic.

_"Hello guests, welcome."_ The automatic voice echoed off the walls. Lori's face dropped as she realized that Jenner really was the last man standing. Hannah wanted to start yelling at Rick right then and there for dragging them through all that shit for just one man who probably knew nothing at all.

"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry." He said quietly to Rick, lowering his eyes sadly for just a second before waving the whole group on. "Come on. It's time for your blood tests."

Hannah sat anxiously among the group, watching as Merle huffed about getting his blood taken. He'd been quiet since the hoard on the highway and Hannah wondered what was up with that. It wasn't like Merle Dixon to be quiet. Hannah watched as Jenner slipped the needle effortlessly into Merle's arm and she did her best not to gasp at the track marks running down the inside of his elbow. Some were older, dark and scarred, but there were fresh ones. Hannah looked away quickly, remembering those marks being on the inside of her arms at one point in her life. Hannah and Travis had never told anyone about the habits they'd picked up at the ripe age of 18. For 8 months, they locked themselves in Travis' grungy trailer and relished in their junkie lifestyle. It had almost killed them both, and more than a few times at that. She could still picture Travis' face as it turned purple and the feel of his cold skin as she drug him to the dirty bathroom to splash water on him. She wasn't sure why she was surprised at the fact that Merle did dope. Hell, he had more than enough questionable things in that bag of his, why wouldn't he dabble in heroin every now and again. Hannah made sure not to look at Daryl, who she could feel glancing at her nervously. She wanted to tell him that it would be alright. That Merle wouldn't be a junkie again, but she didn't know if that was the truth. If she was honest, she hardly knew Merle at all, Daryl too. She guessed he'd been pretty bad with it back in the day judging by his scarred skin. Jenner called her over and she pushed the thoughts of it from her head as he easily took her blood. She went to stand and Jenner grabbed her arm before she could join the others.

"That's infected." He said and Hannah's head spun at the words he spoke.

"What? I'm not infected. The hell you talkin' bout?" She spat viciously at him, ignoring the others that had crowded around. Their faces were fearful and despite his hardened face, Daryl's eyes were pools of worry at what Jenner had said. Hannah knew she was fine, she knew she hadn't been bitten or scratched by a walker.

"No, that leg of yours. It's pretty damn infected. We'll clean that out after I process all of your blood samples." Jenner chuckled, amused by the panic of his statement. Hannah agreed, inspecting her leg as she sat back down. She hadn't really thought about it much with the chaos of the last few days. It was swollen and angry and when she touched it, she could feel the heat radiating. She sighed, mentally reprimanding herself for not taking better care of it. Though, she'd rather die from a blood infection then being eaten up like Sunday dinner.

"Damn firecracker, you coulda lost a leg." Merle teased her quietly after a second. She smiled at him, replying without missing a beat.

"I always wanted to be a pirate when I was younger." Merle chuckled and went about sharpening his knife as Hannah watched Andrea's blood get taken. She was the last one and all Hannah could honestly think about was going to sleep. Today had been more than taxing and she just wanted one night where she didn't have to sleep with one eye open.

"What's the point? If we were infected, we'd be running a fever." Andrea tried to reason with Jenner as he finished taking her blood. He looked at her introspectively for a minute before answering.

"I've already broken every rule in the book by letting you folks in here, at least let me be thorough." He replied as Andrea stood, stumbling slightly. Rick caught her and Jenner looked at her worriedly.

"You alright?" He asked as Andrea was led to a chair.

"She hasn't eaten a decent meal in days, none of us have." Hannah told him and she watched a pensive smile stretch across his face.

Half an hour later it was like the apocalypse had never even happened. The whole group was happily feasting on food they hadn't had in months. Jenner had brought up a generous supply of whiskey, wine and various other alcohols and the entire group was elated to be safe, if only for a little while. Hannah sipped heartily on a bottle of Old Crowe that she'd called for herself as she watched the group.

"You know, it Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner. And in France!" Dale said to Lori as he handed her a fresh glass. She laughed, giving a look to Carl whose eyes were pleading with her.

"And when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then!" She smiled at him, shaking her head slightly as she sipped her wine. Rick finished his mouthful of food and smiled mischievously at his wife.

"What's it gonna hurt? C'mon!" He nudged Carl softly and the boy smiled at his father. Lori sighed and waved the okay and Dale handed Carl a small bit of wine. Hannah laughed loudly as his face scrunched up in disgust at the bitter taste of the dark red wine.

"Ewwww." He said, pushing the glass away from him. Lori smiled at him.

"Eww is right!" She said, pouring Carl's glass into hers. Shane was chuckling as Carl took a sip of soda to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Stick to soda pop there, bud." Shane told Carl, sipping on a glass of scotch himself.

"Not you Glenn!" Daryl said suddenly, his face flushed from drinking. Glenn looked up, his doe eyes wide in fear as Daryl placed a shot of Southern Comfort in front of him.

"W-what?"

"Keep drinking, little man. I wanna see how red your face can get!" Daryl dared and the group dissolved into fits of laughter. And just for a while, Hannah felt like she was finally at home.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Daryl**

Daryl sipped gratefully from his bottle of southern comfort as he surveyed the group. They were happy for once; all the tension that usually layered their faces was gone. Daryl's eyes slipped to Merle, who was tucked into a corner, a bottle gripped loosely in his limp hand. He'd disappeared for a while and came back only to pass out a few minutes later. Daryl fought back his anger at his brother, wondering what cocktail he'd done tonight. He washed his hands of the whole thing and chalked it up to Merle celebrating the same as they all were. He watched Hannah, relishing the sparkle in her eye as she laughed along with the rest of the group at Carl sipping wine. Her cheeks were starting to flush from the whiskey and she looked peaceful for the first time since he'd met her.

"Stick to soda pop there, bud." Shane told Carl as he took a swig of his own drink. Daryl cracked a mischievous smile as he watched Glenn stare at the bottle of wine in front of him.

"Not you Glenn!" He said as the color drained from the Asian's face.

"W-what?" He said as everyone laughed at his apprehension. Daryl poured a healthy shot and sat it in front of him, pouring himself one as well. He shot a quick glance to where his brother was passed out and wondered what Merle would think of him drinking with a chinaman. Glenn took his shot and Hannah was the first to laugh at the look on his face.

"That'll put some hair on yer chest!" She said cheerfully, taking a mouthful herself. The laughter was quieted by Rick's standing. He looked at them all, a buzzed smile stretching across his face as he gathered their attention.

"It seems to me, we haven't properly thanked our host!" He said, giving a wave to Jenner, who was quietly seated at the end of the table. Daryl watched him squirm uncomfortably and give an uneasy smile to them all. Daryl watched for a second, his thoughts spinning slightly as he tried to figure out what this guy's deal was. There was something that Daryl couldn't quite get his finger on. He stopped, shaking the thoughts from his head. This was a night to let loose, and he was going to do just that. T-Dog sloshed his drink sloppily, sending wine flying as he toasted.

"He's more than just a host!" Everyone followed T-Dog and raised their glasses joyfully toward the doctor.

"Here, Here!" Daryl watched Hannah laugh as she chatted with Carol about something he couldn't quite hear. She looked content and Daryl wanted nothing more than to sweep her away into a dark room and have his way with her.

"Here's to you, Doc!" He heard someone else call. He drank from the bottle before waving it toward the doctor.

"Booyah!" He boomed happily, making his way toward Hannah. She gave him a smile as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Everyone toasted and there was a synonymous clink as their glasses all met. Daryl watched as Rick placed a kiss on Lori's head, and she flinched at his touch. Daryl scrunched his eyebrows, wondering why Lori would possibly do that to such a good man. Rick had done nothing but risk his life for her, and for their son and it was like she wanted nothing to do with him. He watched her eyes slowly drift to Shane. His face was somber as he fingered the rim of his glass.

"So uh, when you gonna tell us what the hell happened around here, doc?" He asked. The joy in the room was suddenly gone, replaced by anxiousness once again. Everyone stopped, their eyes bouncing from Shane to Jenner.

"All the uh, other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened. Where are they?" Shane continued. Daryl sighed, wishing Shane didn't have to ruin every good time they had. Daryl had been hoping that the questions would wait until morning. They'd all been through hell and they could use a night of celebration. Well, exactly what _were_ they were celebrating, being alive? Like living through all of this was worth celebrating at all. Rick sighed, setting his glass down and giving Shane a look of frustration.

"We're celebrating, Shane. Don't need to do this now." He said wearily. Hannah shook her head at the whole scenario, taking a sip from the half empty bottle in front of her.

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move, supposed to find all the answers. And instead, we found him.." He said, giving an angry motion to Jenner who was sitting quietly.

"We found one man….why?" Shane asked, staring directly at Jenner, his hostility rising rapidly. The room was quiet and everyone looked around, unsure of what to do.

"Well, when things got bad… a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families. And when things got worse… when the military got overrun, the rest bolted." Jenner explained after a minute. He shifted uneasily in his chair and Daryl wondered just how messy things had gotten. Judging from the look of things outside, the poor bastard was smart to have stayed put.

"Every last one?" Shane said, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at the doctor.

"No, many couldn't face walking out that door. They…opted out. There was a rash of suicide… that was a bad time…." Jenner sighed, his eyes hazing over as memories surfaced. He smiled sadly at them.

"You didn't leave...why?" Andrea asked, her face wrinkled in curiosity. Daryl's eyes bounced from hers to Jenner's and the man ran a hand over his worn face before answering.

"I just kept working… hoping, to do some good." He said and Daryl noticed the tiredness in his voice. The man was tired. Who knew how many sleepless hours he'd gone trying to find some end to all this madness. Glenn stood, swaying slightly as he drank from the bottle of wine he was holding. He pointed at Shane, his face red.

"Dude, you're _such_ a buzzkill man…" He slurred and everyone let out a laugh as the festivities continued. Daryl drank like a fish, his eyes glancing to Hannah every once in a while. She had finished most of the bottle of whiskey in front of her and she was teaching Rick, Lori and Carol a drinking game she used to play called thumper. Daryl quelled his lust and took another sip of the bottle, letting the harsh burn sooth his insides. After a few hours, Jenner led them to their perspective rooms.

"Most of the facility is powered down, including housing, so you'll have to make do here." He explained, weaving them down a hallway of rooms. They looked comfortable enough and Daryl was just happy to have a place where he could get a decent night's sleep for once.

"The couches are comfortable. But there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay?" Jenner continued, watching as the Carl and Sophia's faces lit up with excitement.

"Or anything that draws powers. The same applies. If you shower, go easy on the hot water!" The man continued ahead, disappearing down another hallway. Everyone had stopped at the words "hot water" and were now looking around at each other in excited disbelief. Glenn turned to look at all of them, a boyish smile on his face.

"Hot…water?"

"That's what the man said." T-Dog whooped and everyone raced to find their rooms and have a nice long shower that wasn't freezing cold. Daryl followed Hannah into a sizable room and threw their stuff on the bed. Rick and Shane had already dragged Merle into the room across from theirs and Daryl made a note to check on his brother before he went to sleep himself. Merle wasn't one to care about mixing drugs. Uppers and downers went into his system alike and that could be deadly if someone didn't keep an eye on it. He sat on the bed, sipping from a fresh bottle. Hannah rifled through her things, finding a clean outfit and happily slid a hand through his hair.

"Hot fuckin' showers. Maybe there is a God?" She smiled, stealing a sip from his bottle before returning it back to him. Daryl looked at her, noticing the gold specks in her eyes were practically gleaming.

"Doubtful, but what do I know?" He slurred, noticing the room spinning just a little too much. Hannah stumbled, giggling as she hauled herself upright by the arm of the couch.

"That whiskey did me in pretty well I'd say. Been a while since I've finished a bottle on my own." She mumbled, throwing a towel over her shoulder before grabbing her clean clothes.

"I dunno 'bout you, but I'm gettin' myself a shower while it's still hot!" She said chirpily before planting a kiss on his cheek and sauntering out of the room. Daryl stared at the empty door way for a second before bringing the bottle to his lips once again. He winced at the burning sensation in his stomach and heaved himself from the bed, lurching on uneasy feet across the hallway. He peered into his brother's room and found him slumbering peacefully on a couch, his feet hanging haphazardly over the end of it. He crept inside, swigging from the bottle as he did. He lowered himself next to his brother and cautiously unfolded his arm. He slipped his fingers across the track marks and started counting. _One….two…three….four_. Only two of them seemed fresh and Daryl hoped to God that Merle didn't have another dope stash that he didn't know about. He wasn't sure which was worse, finding Merle dead of an overdose, or finding him as the next buffet for walkers. He gritted his teeth against the images. The thought of a world without Merle was scarier than a world filled with these flesh eating geeks. Daryl knew deep down that the day Merle died, he might as well put the gun to his head and pull the trigger too.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I just started watching Supernatural and got totally caught up in watching all the seasons…but I promise I'll be updating soon. Reviews are always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: Hannah**

Hannah let out a hearty laugh at Glenn's grimace. He sputtered as he put down the shot glass.

"That'll put some hair on yer chest!" She giggled, her laughter joining the rest of the group. She looked around as she tipped her own bottle to her lips. She hadn't laughed this much since the outbreak had started and it was nice to just forget about the carnage outside, even if it was just for a night. Rick stood and the chatter quieted down. His usually worn eyes were glinting with the buzz of alcohol.

"It seems to me, we haven't properly thanked our host!" He said as he gave a motion to Jenner. The doctor was seated at the end of the table, quietly taking in the group's drunken display. He gave them a slight smile and Hannah could tell he was uncomfortable. She couldn't imagine being stuck here alone for all those months. The place was anything but cheery and she was honestly surprised that he hadn't offed himself. T-Dog happily raised his glass, slopping red wine onto the table.

"He's more than just a host!" He said and everyone raised their glasses in agreement.

"Here, Here!" They chorused and Carol leaned in closer to Hannah.

"I haven't been this tipsy since my college days!" She whispered and Hannah laughed as she poured the woman a generous shot.

"Well, it's a night for celebration!" She said as they clinked their glasses together and drank. Dale winked at Hannah across the table and tipped his glass towards the quiet doctor.

"Here's to you, Doc!" He called out and Hannah's eyes met Daryl's as he made his way over. She smiled happily at him as he put a hand on her shoulder. He waved his bottle and if Hannah had to guess, Daryl was feeling pretty celebratory himself. And why shouldn't they? They were safe, at least for now. Today had been hard and Hannah shot a glance to Andrea. It had only been hours ago that her sister's body had been buried and she was drinking like she didn't have a care in the world. Hannah knew first hand that the booze only helped so much, but she wasn't going to ruin the mood. There was other times to talk to her about it all.

"Booyah!" Daryl thundered and everyone clanked their glasses together in toast. Hannah sipped from the bottle again, happy she wasn't drinking by herself in the tent. She looked from face to face, noticing that there wasn't an ounce of worry in any of them. They were alive and for now, that in itself was cause for celebration. Who knew what would happen tomorrow? Hannah forced herself not to think about it. No, tonight was a night to let loose and enjoy the good company. It seemed like everyone had forgotten about what had happened with Cooper and she was grateful. Hell, she might even bust out the guitar if she kept drinking the way she was. She looked at Daryl and his face was wrinkled in thought. She followed his stare to Shane and wondered what was going on in that head of his. Shane, despite the cheerful people around him still looked sour. Hannah wondered how the hell he could still be frowning at a time like this. He thumbed the rim of his glass thoughtfully before he spoke.

"So uh, when you gonna tell us what the hell happened around here, doc?" He asked, obviously wanting to cut straight to the chase. The room fell silent instantly. Everyone's mood dropped and Hannah had hoped that just maybe, they could save the serious stuff for tomorrow. Her eyes shifted from Shane to Jenner.

"All the uh, other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened. Where are they?" Shane pressed on; ignoring the glaring looks he was getting from the rest of them. _Leave it to this fuckface to ruin a good time._ She thought to herself. Why couldn't he just shut up and let everyone relieve some stress? They all deserved that at least. Just because he couldn't be happy, didn't mean he had to drag them all down with him. She glanced at Rick and his face was one of annoyance. He sipped his wine and rolled his eyes.

"We're celebrating, Shane. Don't need to do this now." Hannah agreed wholeheartedly. The kids were trading uneasy glances with each other and it was all Hannah could do not to interject into this whole thing. But it wasn't her place and she knew it would just make the situation worse. She shook her head in frustration and took another sip out of her dwindling bottle.

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move, supposed to find all the answers. And instead, we found him..." Shane argued, jerking his thumb angrily at Jenner before continuing.

"We found one man….why?" He stared at Jenner with hostility. Jenner squirmed in his chair, looking around at all of them nervously for a second before he spoke.

"Well, when things got bad… a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families. And when things got worse… when the military got overrun, the rest bolted." He explained and Hannah could only imagine how crazy things had been here. Of course people would flock here, the same as they had. She shuddered at the thought of the graveyard outside.

"Every last one?" Shane asked, his eyes narrowing. Hannah wanted to smack him upside the head and tell him to shut his face. It was obvious that the man had been through just as much as they had and it wasn't fair to make him relive the whole thing.

"No, many couldn't face walking out that door. They…opted out. There was a rash of suicide… that was a bad time…." He said painfully. Hannah wanted to give the man a hug, but she just watched as he sipped from his own half empty bottle. He looked broken and Hannah couldn't blame him for it. Not one bit. They had all come away from this broken, at least in one way or another. Staying alive had come at a price and Jenner knew that, maybe even better than Hannah.

"You didn't leave...why?" Hannah's head jerked to Andrea as she asked. Her face was alight and Hannah was happy she was talking and not sulking in the corner.

"I just kept working… hoping, to do some good." He said and Hannah could see the exhaustion pouring off of him. She could tell he'd been working tirelessly to try and do some good in this crazy world. _Hats off to the crazy bastard. I woulda bit the bullet too_. She thought to herself as she imagined being holed up in this dungeon, watching your colleges, your _friends_ as they died, in one way or another. Glenn stood, swaying like a tree in a thunderstorm. He pointed at Shane, dripping wine on his shirt as he did.

"Dude, you're _such_ a buzzkill man…" He slurred and Hannah couldn't help but nod in agreement. Glenn lightened the mood and within minutes it was like the serious conversation had never taken place. Hannah was teaching Rick, Lori and Carol a drinking game she'd picked up from her partying days. It was called "Thumper" and after a few tries, they had it right, although Hannah suspected Carol was getting it wrong on purpose just so she could drink. She could feel Daryl's eyes on her while she played, but she ignored him for now.

It wasn't long before her bottle was finished and after her third glass of wine, Jenner led them to where they'd be sleeping. Hannah couldn't deny that she was drunk and she did her best to stumble after the strange doctor.

"Most of the facility is powered down, including housing, so you'll have to make do here." He explained as he led them down another white hallway filled with rooms. Hannah wouldn't have cared if they slept on the floor. She was just excited to be able to sleep without worrying about walkers for a night.

"The couches are comfortable. But there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay?" Sophia and Carl traded eager looks. Jenner looked at the rest of them.

"Or anything that draws powers. The same applies. If you shower, go easy on the hot water!" Jenner said as Carl and Sophia raced off to find the rec room. The adults had all stopped dead at the mention of a hot shower. Most, if not all of them hadn't had a hot shower since the walkers had come around. They all exchanged looks of excited disbelief.

"Hot…water?" Glenn said, turning around with a smile from ear to ear.

"That's what the man said!" T-Dog replied, a grin just as big spread across his face as well. They all found their perspective rooms and Hannah found one that she found suitable. She watched as Daryl threw their stuff on the bed and gave a trouble glance to the room where Merle was sleeping. He was worried, that much was apparent. Hannah wasn't quite sure what to say to him about it. She knew it was a touchy subject and she didn't want to start a fight again. She pulled out a change of close and slipped her fingers through his dirty hair. She knew it was better to just leave the whole situation alone for right now.

"Hot fuckin' showers. Maybe there is a God?" She mused as he looked up at her. His blue eyes were lusty but she wanted a shower more than she wanted to get laid; though it was a close second.

"Doubtful, but what do I know?" He replied and she realized that he was just as drunk as she was. She turned and stumbled on God knows what. She burst out laughing at her drunken clumsiness as she pulled herself up. It'd been a long while since she'd been properly drunk like this.

"That whiskey did me in pretty well I'd say. Been a while since I've finished a bottle on my own." She slurred before happily throwing a towel over her shoulder.

"I dunno 'bout you, but I'm gettin' myself a shower while it's still hot!" She placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek and strolled down the hallway, anxious for a nice long shower. She found the bathrooms and stripped down, sliding into the warm water with a great appreciation. It felt like forever since she'd bathed in an actual shower and she stood there, letting the hot water soak into her skin. She ran a hand through her hair and leaned against the cold wall. She thought about the last week and how lucky she was to have made it through half of it alive. It'd been rough, but that was nothing compared to what lay ahead of all of them. She wondered how many more of them would die and she couldn't help but think about the kids in all of this. It wasn't fair to them to have to grow up in a world like this and it was weighing on her heart. She was just glad they had each other. And in a way, she was almost happy that Noah wasn't around to grow up in such chaos. She straightened up with a sigh and started soaping herself down. The water at her feet grew brown and she was sure there was at least 3 pounds of dirt lifted from her body. She felt renewed as she shut the water off and stepped out. She was clean and drunk and that's more than she could have hoped for. She wrapped the towel around her, shivering slightly as the cool air of the hallway hit her skin. She shot a thumbs up at Glenn as he passed her in the hallway.

"Best…shower…ever."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: Daryl**

Daryl was lying on the couch reading a book when he heard Hannah's familiar footsteps trailing down the hallway. He paused as she entered the room, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She stumbled a little, trying to keep herself up right as the towel slid off her still wet body. He could feel his cock stiffen at the sight of her curves and he watched as she shivered slightly. She cast him a playful look over her shoulder and he got up before he could help himself.

He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her hardening nipples between his fingers. He felt his cock swell at her tiny gasps. She broke away, heading for the door and he was scared for a minute that he'd come on too strong. But to his surprise, she closed and locked it before strutting back to him, throwing him onto the couch and crawling on top of him. He could barely contain himself as she kissed and bit his ear and trailed her way down his chest. She didn't even make it to the first button before he had flipped her over and hungrily took a nipple in his mouth. She moaned softly and pressed herself to him as he played with her other nipple.

"Ohhh. Fuck me, country boy." She pleaded quietly into his ear.

"You're gonna have to earn it, girly." He gave her a mischievous smile before he nibbled his way down her stomach. She was already wet and he wanted nothing more than to fuck her until both of them were broken. But he knew that foreplay was almost as good as sex. He kissed his way down to her slit and stopped, watching with sheer pleasure as she writhed with anticipation. He slid a thumb around her clit twice before she was practically begging for his cock. He was so hard that he was sure his dick was going to burst through his zipper. Hannah took advantage of his distraction and pounced on him like a wild animal. He closed his eyes and felt her hands as they practically ripped the shirt from his body. Her hands were soft and she smelled like soap, he noticed. His thoughts slipped away as he felt her undo his belt and zipper in a flurry of hands and delicate nips. His cock was throbbing and forced himself not to jump on her right then and there. He picked her up and threw her onto the couch as he stripped off his clothes.

Her eyes wandered his body and he was happy to see that she wasn't even flinching at his scars. Wordlessly, she sank to her knees in front of him and took his swelling cock into her mouth. Daryl stiffened and gasped as she stroked his dick while sucking on the tip. It had been a while since he'd gotten head and no one had ever sucked his dick like she was. He couldn't take it. If she kept on like this he was going to cum in her mouth. He scooped her up and threw her onto the couch, a craving smile stretching across her face. He plunged his bulging cock into her wetness, watching the pleasure spread across her face. He planted harsh kisses down her neck and chest as he thrusted harder and harder, leaving bruises as he tried to steady himself.

"Oh…god. I'm…I'm gonna…" Hannah managed before he felt her cum over his cock. It was enough for him to lose it and he pulled out, managing to cum all over the couch. He collapsed next to her and the room was filled with their heavy panting. She rolled onto her side and stretched a hand lazily onto his chest. He hadn't been laid in a while and he was trying just to keep his eyes open. The entire bottle of whiskey he had drunk wasn't helping either. Hannah placed a kiss on his forehead and he heard her start to get dressed, peering out of one eye as he did. He took in the perfect curve of her ass before she slipped into her camo cutoffs again. He smiled at her as she took her time getting dressed, singing quietly to herself under her breath as she did. Daryl shifted, putting his hands under his head as she lit a smoke and gave him a satisfied smile before she sat down next to him.

"I think you've earned this." She said, handing him a freshly lit smoke of his own. He took it thankfully and puffed away, watching as Hannah's mind drifted off. He wondered if she was thinking of Noah, or Cooper. He'd only been dead for less than a day for fuck's sake. Just as he opened his mouth to say something smart, Rick's terrified face appeared in the doorway.

"Daryl. You need to get in here. It's Merle." He said and Daryl was across the hallway in a flash. He already knew that Merle was OD'ing. This certainly wasn't the first time he'd seen Merle like this. Blue and cold, sweating but icy, but he couldn't think about that now. He pounded on Merle's chest as the panic rose and he could see people pouring into the room.

"Back the fuck up! Get me some water!" He practically screamed as Hannah pushed everyone but Rick from the room before disappearing.

"GET UP YA SONOFABITCH!" Daryl howled, frantically working on his brother's body. Merle couldn't die, not like this. Not now. Seconds ticked away like hours to him as he wailed on his brother's chest.

"HANNAH WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" He screamed before she came rushing in, slopping a bucket full of cold water everywhere. She splashed it onto Merle, the fear screaming from her eyes.

"Daryl, it's not working! Get him into the shower!" She said but her voice sounded so far away. Daryl felt like he was dreaming as Hannah and himself dragged his unconscious brother into the bathroom. He could see the color draining from Hannah's face as she hopefully watched Merle being soaked in the freezing shower. They were both drenched and Daryl's heart fluttered into his throat as his brother stirred.

"The hell, Daryl!" Merle mumbled, swatting away something they couldn't see. Daryl's panic slipped to relief and then to anger. But he wouldn't let the anger show. It was between Merle and himself and he'd be damned if he was letting the whole camp in on their lives. He ignored his brother's ramblings as himself and Hannah drug Merle back to his bed. Rick was pacing and Daryl could hear him whispering frantically to Shane before they walked in. They weren't stupid men, they knew what had just happened and Daryl was prepared to defend Merle until he was blue in the face. Junkie or not, Merle was the only family Daryl had left and he'd take his chances with that. Before Hannah, Daryl hadn't trusted a single soul in the world besides his brother. The room was humming with tension and Daryl watched as Hannah stripped off Merle's wet clothes and lay a blanket over him. She checked his pulse and his breathing quietly.

"He should be okay, but I really think we should sleep in here tonight. Just in case." She said softly, taking his hand in hers. Hannah was eyeing Rick down, bracing herself for whatever he was working up the courage to say.

"Daryl. I think we need to talk about your brother." Rick said gently. There it was. Daryl did his best to contain the anger that was boiling in him. The last thing they needed was to get kicked out, especially with Merle the way he was. They wouldn't stand a chance out there.

"He's my brother, Rick." Daryl said, his voice taking a warning tone. Shane puffed his chest out, looking ready to jump to Rick's defense at any second.

"I understand that, I do. But it's just not safe to have him with the group." Rick said, cautiously picking words.

"He's _sick,_ Rick. He needs the group to help him, not leave him." Hannah reasoned and Daryl was surprised how quick she had stepped up to bat for Merle.

"There's children here. _My son_ is here. I can't and won't let him around that. It's dangerous and he could get us all killed." Rick said, finally getting to the real reason he was worried about Merle.

"So you're tellin' me to put my family on the line fer yers? Who the hell do you think you are?" Daryl said, his heartbeat racing. He couldn't care less about Rick, or his family for that matter. Good riddance, let 'em all get eaten for all he gave a fuck. Daryl shot a look to Merle, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept off the rest of his high. There wasn't a thing in the world he wouldn't do for his brother.

"So you just want me to ditch him along the road like a broken table?" He asked as Hannah forced him to take a step back. She looked like she didn't like the situation any better than him.

"Yeah, pretty much." Shane said, the sneer clear on his face.

"You better watch yer tone, dumbo." Hannah threatened, her temper just as on edge as his. He realized in that second that Merle was just as much her family now as he was Daryl's. Or the closet thing she had to family, at least. But it was something worth fighting for.

"Or what? It ain't my fault you hang around with junkies." Shane said defensively. Before Daryl knew what was going on, the machete that Hannah had in her hand was clattering to the ground and Shane was pressing her up against the wall. Glenn and Lori had run in after the commotion and Hannah pushed Shane off of her in a huff.

"Next time you put yer hands on me boy, I'll feed you to the walkers." She threatened before taking her place next to Daryl and wrapping an arm around him. Rick signaled for Shane to leave and Daryl was tempted to blurt out that Shane and Lori had been fucking. But despite half the shit the dumbass did, Rick was a good man and Daryl knew that. He watched Rick rub his eyes mostly out of exhaustion.

"Look Daryl. I understand that's your brother, and that he's….sick. But if he can't get it together, you're gonna have to choose a side." He said and Daryl could tell that as much as Rick didn't want it to come to that, he had a family of his own to protect. Daryl gave him a polite nod and waited for Rick to leave the room before scooping Hannah into his arms. She didn't say a word as she just wrapped herself up in him. Daryl's mind was reeling with what he needed to do next. It was either get Merle sober enough to stay with the group, or head out on their own. Daryl knew that even in a good scenario, Merle died of an overdose and not by the walkers. So, the only option he had left was the toughest one he would ever have to do. He was going to have to get Merle sober. If that wasn't asking for a miracle, he didn't know what was.

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOO sorry this took me forever to get out! Between my new job and my writer's block, it's been a bitch. Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews would be fantastic! I love you all! **


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: Hannah**

Hannah hadn't felt this good in ages. It was amazing what a hot shower and a bottle of whiskey could do to the spirit. She sauntered into the room, well aware of Daryl's eyes on her. She lost her balance for a second, seductively letting the towel fall to the floor. If there was a better chance to get laid, she wasn't sure of it. The cool air brushed across her skin and she shivered slightly, throwing a suggestive glance over her shoulder. She watched as Daryl's cock stiffened as he took in her naked body. She heard him get up and felt his rough hands as they took her nipples. He pinched and rolled them, his dick hardening as she let out a series of pants and small moans. She wanted him, badly.

She broke free, ignoring his worried look as she locked the door. God forbid one of the kids happened to stumble in on this. She returned to him, shoving him onto the couch and crawling onto him. He was rock hard and she could feel the ache in her belly growing. She leaned into him, showering him in a whirl of nips and kisses. She had barely made it to the first button on his shirt before he had flipped her over. She had to admit that she liked it rough and Daryl's dominating look had her soaked.

"Ohhh. Fuck me, country boy." She pleaded quietly to him. Daryl sent her a playful smile.

"Yer gonna have to earn it, girly."

Her thoughts fluttered as Daryl's wet tongue worked it's way around her stiff nipples. She squirmed eagerly as he kissed his way down her stomach, stopping only when he'd reached her wet slit. She let out a deep moan as his fingers worked her soaking clit. She wanted him, and now.

Hannah jumped up and pounced on him like a wild animal. He barely had time to register what was happening as she ripped his shirt off hungrily. She was begging for him to be inside of her. She needed it. Her hands slid to his belt and she felt his cock throbbing against his pants. He threw her off of him and she let her eyes wander his body as he stripped down, looking like he was going to ravish her. Hannah slipped off the couch and sank to her knees in front of him. She took his massive cock in her mouth and let her tongue slip over the tip of his dick while her hands stroked his shaft. His eyes were closed as pleasure slipped across his face.

Daryl scooped her up and threw her on the couch, ready to attack her like she was his prey. She gasped slightly as he plunged into her. He planted harsh kisses down her neck and chest as he thrust harder and harder. She closed her eyes and let out a deep moan before she grabbed a handful of his hair and crushed her mouth to his. She could feel his erratic breathing against her neck as he plunged into her again and again. She knew she was close and bucked her hips in rhythm with him. That was enough to set her over the edge.

"Oh…god. I'm….I'm gonna." Hannah whimpered as she came with a shudder. Her cum exploded over his cock and Daryl managed to pull out before cumming all over the couch. He collapsed next to her and they were quiet as they tried to calm their crazy breathing. She rolled to her side as Daryl wrapped an arm around her. She looked at him, noticing his heavy eye lids. She couldn't say a word, she was pretty beat herself. She rolled over him, planting a kiss on his forehead before getting up to get dressed. She could feel his eyes taking in her body again, but paid it no mind. She lit two cigarettes, handing one to Daryl as she sat down.

"I think you've earned this." She said, watching the playfulness as it lingered in his eyes. This was how it was supposed to be, she thought. No worries, no stress; just the two of them, together and happy. She wished they'd met under different circumstances. She would have brought him home to meet her Pops and Zach, and eventually Noah. But that was life that she could never have. The walkers had taken everything she had, but it had given her Daryl. He was family now, and she would protect that with everything she had. Rick appeared in the doorway and his face made her stomach drop. Something was wrong.

"Daryl. You need to get in here. It's Merle." He said and Daryl was up and across the hallway in a flash. Hannah was right behind him and her heart sank as she saw Merle's pale face. She knew he was OD'ing and she watched the panic flash through Daryl's face. He pounded on Merle's chest with pained experience. The rest of the group had appeared in the doorway at the sound of commotion and Hannah knew they didn't need to see that.

"Back the fuck up! Get me some water!" Daryl screamed. Hannah did her best to push the crowd away and dashed to the bathroom. She searched frantically for a minute before finding a large bucket and filling it up with cold water. She felt like she was in a flashback. 6 years ago she'd been doing the exact same thing with Travis. Daryl's howls sent her spinning back to reality.

"GET UP YA SONOFABITCH!" She could hear Rick trying to calm down the spectators and she wished they would all just mind their own damn business.

"HANNAH WHERE THE FUCK ARE YA?!" Daryl yelled as she dragged the bucket back into the room. She poured it on Merle, the adrenaline was making her heart beat against her ribs. Daryl couldn't lose Merle. Tough as he was, Daryl needed his brother more than anything in the world. In a way, Merle was like her brother now too. Or as close to one as she could imagine having at this point. Merle cared about her, though the stubborn bastard would rather die than probably admit to that. Merle wasn't moving and Hannah's fear was flooding her now.

"Daryl, it's not working! Get him into the shower!" She ordered, watching Daryl's eyes pinned on his unmoving brother. They hauled him into the shower and Hannah watched on bated breath, praying that this would work. Daryl didn't say a word, he watched through terrified eyes until Merle stirred finally.

"The hell, Daryl." He mumbled, trying to swat away something they couldn't see. Hannah watched Daryl's eyes turn from worry to resentment and she wondered how many times Daryl had done this before. It was no secret that Merle's drug use was a touchy subject between the two of them. She knew Daryl hated it with every ounce of his being. But it wasn't her place and it _definitely_ wasn't the right time to bring it up. They turned off the shower and drug Merle back to his room. Hannah could hear Shane and Rick quietly arguing, which stopped as soon they entered the room.

Hannah cast a look at Daryl, hoping he wouldn't blow up at them. They heaved Merle onto the bed and Daryl's eyes were defiant as she started stripping Merle's wet clothes off. She pulled a blanket over him and checked his pulse. It was slow, but steady and she knew it had been a close call. A few more minutes and Merle wouldn't have woken up at all. She took her place next to Daryl, wrapping her hand in his.

"He should be okay. But I think we should sleep in here tonight. Just in case."

Rick was working out the right words in his head and Hannah knew that it wasn't going to be pretty. She eyed him down, her eyes drifting between Rick, Shane and Daryl. Her own anger was starting to creep into her. They didn't understand anything about addiction. How it wasn't a choice after a while, it was necessity. How no matter how bad you want to stop, that voice comes creeping into the back of your mind. Merle was family whether she liked it or not and she'd go down swinging if that's what it took.

"Daryl. I think we need to talk about your brother." Rick said quietly, casting a glance to Merle. Hannah felt Daryl tense for a second before he exhaled. She knew that Rick was worried. From what she understood, the Dixon brothers hadn't been the most helpful people through all of this, but they had still risked their lives to keep these people safe.

"He's my brother, Rick." Daryl snarled, a defiant look sweeping through his eyes. There was no stronger bond in the world than the one between the two of them. Hell, even she hadn't been that close with Zach. She watched Shane brace himself out of the corner of her eye and all she wanted to do was sock that arrogant bastard across his ugly face.

"I understand that, I do. But it's just not safe to have him with the group." Rick said gently and Hannah's heart sank at his words. They were getting cast out of the group they had worked so hard to protect. They'd all put their asses on the line for these people and they were just going to kick them out when Merle needed help the most.

"He's _sick_, Rick. He needs the group to help him, not leave him." She said softly, hoping that Rick would understand that Merle was really a good guy once you got to know him. He was just a little rough around the edges was all. But Rick just shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"There's children here. _My son_ is here. I can't and won't let him around that. It's dangerous and he could get us all killed." He said and Hannah could tell it wasn't just Rick's idea to kick them out. Truthfully, the group had probably been waiting for an opportunity like this to come around. Hannah watched Daryl's stance become more and more agitated.

"So you just want me to ditch him along the side of the road like a broken table?" He said, the anger spilling from him. Hannah pushed him back a few steps, knowing a fight would only make the situation worse. The last thing they needed was to get kicked out. The horde outside had probably left, but Merle was in no shape to be leaving anytime soon.

"Yeah, pretty much." Shane said, a haughty smile stretched across his face. Hannah felt her anger surged and she turned to face the fuckhead.

"You better watch yer tone, dumbo." She snarled, more ready then ever to shut his mouth up for good. He'd been itching her nerves for a while now and there was nothing she wanted more than to find him alone in a dark alley somewhere.

"Or what? Ain't my fault you hang out with junkies." Shane spat and Hannah saw red. She lunged at Shane, machete in hand. He countered her attack and pinned her against the wall, sending her weapon clattering to the ground. She eyed him down, her anger getting the better of her for the moment. She saw Daryl take a threatening step forward as Lori and Glenn sprinted in. She took the distraction to push Shane off of her with unwarranted force.

"Next time you put yer hands on me boy, I'll feed ya to the walkers." She promised, fully well intending to keep it. Rick gave Shane a warning look and Shane strolled from the room, taking his smug smile with him. Hannah forced herself to take a breath, watching Rick search for the right words to say.

"Look, Daryl. I know that's your brother, and that he's…sick. But if he can't get it together, you're gonna have to choose a side." Rick gently laid out the ultimatum. Hannah's heart sank as she watched Lori put an arm around Rick. Hannah wanted nothing more than to lash out, to scream and tell them that they were cruel for even thinking about throwing them out into no man's land. Hadn't they earned their trust yet? Or would the group forever be whispering behind their backs, scared to even be in the same room as them for fear they might just lose their shit. It wasn't fair. Hannah stole a glance at Daryl. His crystal blue eyes were pained as they watched his brother and Hannah knew it would be an uphill battle to get him sober, but she had to. Because she loved Daryl and that meant loving Merle. She closed her eyes and did something she hadn't ever done before. For the first time in her life, Hannah McClure prayed.


End file.
